El último Antimago
by Ashtoreth Banister
Summary: Porque al principio no sólo existieron los magos.La historia que nadie se atrevió a contar, la leyenda que todos quisieron esconder.La verdad sobre la desaparición de una raza, que una vez amenazó la supervivencia del mundo mágico.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: La historia que nadie quiso contar.

La raza de los antimagos, se extinguió hace milenios. Eran unos seres extraños…su aspecto era humano, pero no así sus habilidades. Bajo la apariencia de simples muggles, escondían un poder oscuro y devastador. La antimagia.

Un antimago tenía la capacidad de neutralizar cualquier hechizo, maldición o conjuro existente en un radio de cincuenta metros a la redonda. Si tocaban a un mago, podían eliminar hasta la última gota de sangre mágica…hasta convertirlo en un simple muggle.

Sin embargo, muy pocos vivieron para contarlo, ya que cuanta más magia poseía la víctima, menos probabilidades tenía de sobrevivir al contacto.

Muchos antimagos, nunca descubrieron sus capacidades, porque no era habitual cruzarse con gente mágica, por lo que vivieron como gente común y corriente.

Pero muchos otros, por obra del destino o de la casualidad, no tardaron en descubrir qué los hacía diferentes del resto de los humanos.

Y conscientes de la ventaja que eso les proporcionaba, decidieron utilizarla.

La mayoría sólo se conformó con usar su poder para defender a aquellos que no eran inmunes a la magia. Pero no todos tenían unas intenciones tan nobles.

Reynard Obelyn, el llamado Rey Antimago, más por propia invención que por un verdadero estatus, logró reunir un ejército. Un grupo de antimagos bien entrenados…primero para la neutralización de la magia….luego para el combate directo.

Las bajas entre los hechiceros y las brujas del viejo continente fueron tan altas que muchos temieron por la supervivencia de la especie.

Por tanto, y conscientes de que la magia no era una opción viable para acabar con sus enemigos, los magos decidieron pactar con mercenarios muggles para acabar con la amenaza. Al principio éstos no quisieron ayudar, porque creían que Reynard Obelyn era un héroe. Pero pronto su ambición llegó tan lejos, que en su ansia de acabar con todo rastro de magia, se llevó consigo la vida de miles de personas inocentes…pueblos enteros fueron arrasados. Sus hombres, asesinaron indistintamente a muggles y a magos, puesto que nunca estaban muy seguros de quién tenía poderes y quién no.

Abrumados por la triste realidad, al final se creó una resistencia lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a la armada de Obelyn.

La alianza duró lo suficiente para provocar un genocidio en las filas del adversario. Tanto magos, como muggles y antimagos perecieron en una sangrienta batalla por la supremacía.

Y en una victoria pírrica, los magos lograron exterminar a la única especie que los había desafiado con probabilidades de éxito.

Durante cientos de años la existencia de esta extraña especie se mantuvo en secreto. Sólo unos pocos sabían de ese oscuro pasaje de la historia.

Y por eso, yo, Ulric _el__viejo,_ lo pongo por escrito, para que, tras mi muerte, quede constancia del peligro que una vez acechó a los nuestros, y de lo cerca que estuvimos de perderlo todo.

_Cui amat periculum in illo peribit (quien ama el peligro, en él perece)_

Ulric el Viejo, Secretos de Historia de la Magia


	2. Angela Hunters

**Capítulo 2. Angela Hunters**

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana cuando un mago del departamento de misterios entró en el almacén del museo.

Su jefe le había encargado una misión sencilla. Entrar en el almacén y recuperar el libro.

Al parecer, aquél códice era propiedad un anciano muggle que, tras su fallecimiento, había donado el ejemplar al museo de la ciudad. Lo que aquél anciano no sabía es que aquella herencia, aunque tuviera valor histórico, no pertenecía al mundo muggle.

Era un viejo libro de Historia de la Magia…unas crónicas de las que muchos habían oído hablar, pero pocos habían visto. Las crónicas de Ulric _el__viejo_.

Debía encontrarlo, y llevarlo al ministerio, donde sus compañeros decidirían qué hacer con él.

Se apareció en el interior de la estancia, y sacó su varita.

¡Lumos!- dijo, en un susurro. Miró a su alrededor y pudo comprobar que había varias cajas aún sin abrir. Lo que buscaba debía estar cerca.

¡Accio, Crónicas de Ulric!- probó, con la esperanza de que el libro saliera de su escondite y acudiera a sus manos. Sin embargo, no sucedió nada.- Vaya, debe estar bajo algún hechizo protector.- entonces se acercó a una de las cajas, y la abrió. Había varios libros de características similares, y desde luego no estaba dispuesto a pasar toda la noche buscando. Me llevaré la caja entera se dijo. Luego miró las otras dos y pensándolo mejor, decidió hacer varios viajes, y llevarse las tres. Podría enviar a alguien para modificar la memoria de los muggles que trabajaban allí y hacerles creer que no habían recibido ningún aporte nuevo. Sí, sería lo más sencillo.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y enfocando la sala con una linterna, gritó:

¡Alto! ¡No te muevas!- era un guarda de seguridad. Pero Bradley Lawson no estaba dispuesto a quedarse quieto.

¡Desmaius!- un chorro de luz roja se estampó contra el pecho del hombre, que se desplomó como una estatua.- En fin.- dijo. Suspiró y sujetó la primera de las cajas. Después se desapareció.

En ese mismo instante, una chica joven, de unos veintidós años entró en el almacén. Había salido de fiesta con sus compañeros de trabajo, y cuando llegó a casa, se dio cuenta de que esa misma mañana se había dejado las llaves en el almacén del edificio, mientras realizaba un recuento de material. Regresó y se sorprendió al comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta, y no había nadie vigilando. Aquello no era normal.

Cuando vio a Jimmy, el chico de seguridad tirado en el suelo, corrió hacia él. Respiraba, pero parecía insconciente. Comprobó que no tenía ninguna herida y luego encendió la luz.

Curioso, juraría que aquél día habían llegado tres cajas y ahora sólo había una. Sin darle más importancia a ese hecho, se acercó a la cómoda y cogió las llaves. Tendría que llamar a una ambulancia para que se llevaran al guarda.

Entonces, escuchó voces procedentes de la calle, se giró asustada y se asomó a la puerta justo para ver cómo dos hombres, vestidos con túnicas negras, entraban en el edificio.

¡Te digo que no sé por qué, pero no puedo aparecerme ahí dentro!- se quejaba el más joven de los dos. Angela corrió hacia el interior del almacén y se escondió detrás de una estantería, esperando que no la hubieran visto.

Cuando el par de magos irrumpió en la estancia, pudo escuchar perfectamente su conversación.

¿Encendiste la luz?- preguntó el más mayor, mirando acusadoramente a su compañero. Por la actitud que mostraba, parecía ser el que estaba al mando.

No…y – añadió Lawson, tras golpear con un pie al guarda de seguridad que yacía en el suelo.- este tampoco.

Entonces hay alguien más…¡homenun revelio!- dijo, con voz potente. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada.- mmm esto es muy raro.- Angela contuvo la respiración. Amos hombres se estaban acercando lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba. En respuesta, se apretó aún más contra la pared, sin percatarse de que justo detrás de ella se encontraba el extintor. El sonido que hizo al caer, atrajo la atención de los dos magos, que la descubrieron agachada en el suelo, muerta de miedo.

¿Y esta quién es?- Bradly la miró de hito en hito. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

¡Obivliate!- gritó el jefe apuntándola con la varita. No obstante, no sucedió absolutamente nada, y Angela aprovechó el desconcierto del hombre para salir corriendo.

¡Eh! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Desmaius! ¡Locomotor mortis!

¡Inmóvilus totalis!

La expresión desconcertada de ambos magos, al ver que de sus varitas no salía absolutamente nada, era todo un espectáculo.

Y mientras tanto, Angela Hunters, siguió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

¡Lawson, aparécete en la calle! ¡Ya!

Una vez fuera, pudieron comprobar que Angela les llevaba varios metros de ventaja. Pero Bradly se jugaba el puesto de trabajo, y no iba a permitir que una muchacha muggle lo dejara en ridículo.

La persiguió durante cien metros, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó y la sujetó por la parte trasera de su abrigo.

Ella cayó al suelo, gritando, y él la agarró por los brazos.

Entonces, algo sucedió.

La mano derecha de la chica se había liberado y ahora sus dedos se habían cerrado en torno al cuello del hombre.

Los ojos de Angela se tornaron rojos, y Bradly, totalmente asustado trató de zafarse, pero no podía moverse…todo el cuerpo le dolía como si le hubieran inyectado veneno. Sus venas se hincharon, y la sangre comenzó a manar de sus ojos, oídos y boca. La voz de su jefe sonaba lejana…las fuerzas le abandonaban tan rápido que pronto, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Angela le soltó. Sus ojos ahora tenían el color marrón habitual, pero ella ni si quiera se había percatado del cambio de tonalidad. No tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido ni de quiénes eran esos hombres o de lo que querían.

Simplemente, se levantó y se apartó varios pasos. El jefe de Lawson se acercó al cuerpo del muchacho y le palpó la yugular. El pulso era débil, pero aún estaba vivo.

Luego, miró a la chica, que no podía dejar de observar la escena.

¿Qué le has hecho? ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?- la rabia y la incomprensión brillaban en el rostro de aquél hombre con una intensidad que habría asustado a cualquiera.

Yo…-empezó Angela, sin saber qué decir, totalmente aterrorizada. Al final, echó a correr, sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás.

Aún así estaba segura de que tenía la mirada de aquél hombre, clavada en la nuca.

¡Te atraparé! ¿Me oyes? ¡No pararé hasta dar contigo!- sin embargo, la chica ya había desaparecido tras la esquina de un callejón.


	3. Monstruo

**Capítulo 3 Monstruo**

Angela se despertó sobresaltada. La melodía de su móvil, _Hot__Blooded_, resonaba con fuerza desde el interior de su bolso. Se puso en pie con dificultad, aún somnolienta, lo cogió y miró a ver de quién se trataba.

La llamaban del trabajo.

¡Oh, no! ¡Hoy era mi día libre!- se quejó. Luego lo descolgó y se lo llevó a la oreja, bostezando.

¿Angela?- Era la voz de su jefa.- ¿Estás despierta?

No estoy segura…

¿Puedes venir hoy a trabajar?- ante aquella pregunta, Angela empezó a toser, como si hubiera cogido una pulmonía.

Buff es que me siento fatal, ¡Cof, cof! Creo que tengo la gripe…

Es que es urgente…hay unos hombres aquí que quieren hablar contigo.- al escuchar aquello, Angela, se puso tensa del golpe. Se miró la mano izquierda y pudo comprobar que aún tenía la marca amoratada de unos dedos. Lo del día anterior ¿no había sido un sueño? Sus neuronas empezaron a trabajar a toda pastilla, tratando de sobreponerse a los efectos de la resaca. Su vida estaba en juego.

¿Unos hombres? ¿Qué aspecto tienen?

Pues…-empezó su jefa, mirando a aquellos extraños visitantes de arriba abajo. Desde luego combinar la ropa no era su fuerte.- visten raro…espero que no sean del Opus. Llevan una hora esperando.- De pronto, uno de ellos se acercó y le preguntó si podía darle el teléfono.

Espere su turno.- le respondió malhumorada.- Angela, querida ¿quieres hablar con ellos?

De verdad que me encuentro fatal…diles que vuelvan otro día.

La señorita Hunters no quiere visitas. Está enferma.

Creo que usted no lo entiende…- empezó el mismo hombre que le había pedido el teléfono.

Lo entiendo perfectamente. Vuelvan otro día.- y tras despedirse de Angela, los dejó a ambos en el recibidor.

El mago y su ayudante Squib se miraron disgustados.

Muy bien, genio. Ahí va tu gran idea ¿A caso pretendías sacarle la información sin sondearle la mente?- el jefe del departamento de misterios miró al chico de pelo castaño, de forma inquisitiva.

Espera y verás.- dijo. Luego se acercó al mostrador para hablar con la recepcionista. Estaba sola.

¿Otra vez tú?- preguntó, molesta.

Necesitamos la dirección de Angela Hunters.

¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no voy a revelar datos…- sin embargo, a la recepcionista no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que el chico puso un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa.

¿Y ahora?

Mmm la tengo en la punta de lengua…- "maldita crisis" pensó, mientras cogía el fajo de billetes, mediante un ágil movimiento. El chico volvió a sacar otro fajo de billetes con exasperación. Ella lo recogió y a la velocidad del rayo dijo- 79 de Seafield Street. A un kilómetro del museo.

Es un placer hacer negocios con usted.- entonces, el muchacho regresó y se acercó a su jefe que lo miraba boquiabierto.

¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Se llama legeremancia muggle. Casi siempre funciona.

Estos muggles…venderían a su madre por dinero. Ahora sé por qué me dijeron que tú serías idóneo para el trabajo.

Soy Squib, no idiota. Y es mejor no correr riesgos. No creo que te interese acabar como ese subordinado tuyo… ¿Lawson, se llamaba?

Sí. Pobre hombre, fui a verle a San Mungo. Está despierto, pero aún no ha recuperado sus poderes…creo que esa mujer se los ha robado.

¿y si no los recupera?- preguntó el chico, mientras caminaban en la dirección que les habían proporcionado.

Muy a mi pesar…tendré que despedirle.- un silencio pesado se interpuso entre ambos, y no se rompió hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Es aquí. ¿Tiro la puerta abajo?

No, llamaremos primero. Le daremos la oportunidad de entregarse por las buenas.

Bueno, haz lo que quieras…al final tendremos que abrir la puerta por la fuerza.

Ross, no te las des de listo conmigo.

Vale, jefe.- aunque la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro daba a entender que seguía pensando que estaba en lo cierto.

Llamaron dos veces al timbre, y tras esperar un instante, escucharon unos pasos en el interior.

¿Angela Hunters? Abra la puerta, por favor. Debe responder de sus actos.

¡No sé de qué me habla!- contestó ella desde el interior, mientras cargaba una escopeta. Se había sacado la licencia de armas el año pasado, y no estaba dispuesta a malgastar el dinero.

Ayer dejó usted a mi compañero en un estado lamentable. Le recomiendo que se entregue sin oponer resistencia o me veré obligado a…

¿A qué? Estoy armada. Yo que usted no haría ninguna tontería.- por su última palabra no se escuchó con claridad, porque alguien empujó la puerta, y la abrió de un tirón.

Angela se parapetó detrás del sofá y disparó una vez. El hombre que había visto el día anterior sacó la varita, con la intención de desviar el proyectil, pero fue empujado por el joven que se encontraba a su lado desviándolo de la trayectoria de la bala.

¡Jefe! ¿Se ha vuelto loco? Sabe que no puede utilizar la magia con ella…- dijo, y luego saltó de nuevo, cuando Angela volvió a disparar.

¡Salgan de mi casa! ¡Ahora mismo!

Angela, por favor. No nos hagas esto más difícil…sólo queremos que le devuelvas los poderes a nuestro amigo.

¿Qué? ¿Se han vuelto majaras? Yo no sé que le pasó a su amigo…debió darle un ataque epiléptico o…¿y por qué diablos lleva usted ese palo? ¡Están chalados!

Si se calma…y nos deja explicarle…

¿Explicarme qué? ¿Por qué el guarda de seguridad estaba inconsciente? O mejor ¿Qué diablos estaban buscando en el almacén? O también ¿Por qué me atacaron y me persiguieron ayer?

Se lo contaremos todo, pero por favor…baje el arma.- había que reconocer que el muchacho de pelo castaño era muy persuasivo. Y guapo, para qué negarlo.

Al final, viendo que ninguno de los dos iba armado (aquél palo no era un arma mortal precisamente) Angela bajó la escopeta, y les hizo un gesto para que entraran.

Van a tener que pagarme el arreglo de esa puerta. Mi cuenta del banco está a punto de inmolarse.- el chico de pelo castaño, sonrió ante aquella ocurrencia. Había que reconocerlo, la chica tenía sentido del humor. Noah Ross colocó como pudo la puerta en su sitio y se giró hacia la dueña de la casa.

¿Podemos sentarnos?- preguntó, esperanzado. Ella asintió, pero no soltó la escopeta.

Cuando los tres se hubieron acomodado debidamente. Angela, les dio permiso para continuar hablando.

¿Y bien, quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren de mí?

Cuando terminaron de contarle todo, y explicarle todo lo que demandaba saber sobre el mundo de la magia, esperaron. Al principio parecía estar divirtiéndose con aquella historia, pero pronto su rostro se volvió serio.

¿Puede usted probar sus palabras?

Me temo que delante de usted resulta imposible. Y no sé por qué. De hecho me gustaría averiguarlo.

¿Y si vamos a la parte de atrás de la casa? Es amplia y está rodeada de árboles. No creo que nadie pueda vernos.

El jefe se lo pensó, y se levantó.

Usted puede subir a su habitación y observarnos desde la ventana…creo que sólo puedo hacer magia si usted está lo suficientemente lejos.- ella le dio el visto bueno, y los dos hombres salieron al exterior. Ella subió corriendo las escaleras y se asomó a la ventana.

¿Estás listo, Ross?

Sí, señor…- su tono era de cansancio. Al parecer no le hacía gracia que las prácticas de tiro las realizasen con él.

¡Desmaius!- gritó el jefe. Entonces, un chorro de luz roja salió de su varita e impactó contra el cuerpo de Ross, que cayó al suelo.

¡Santo Dios!- gritó Angela desde el piso de arriba. - ¿Puede…puede despertarlo?

Por supuesto.- y acercándose a Noah, volvió a apuntarle con la varita- ¡Enervate!

Quince minutos más tarde, estaban reunidos de nuevo.

Angela se había empeñado en ir a ver a Lawson. No sabía si podía devolverle sus poderes, pero tras ser informada del estado de aquél hombre, sintió que tenía cierta responsabilidad.

Sólo hay un problema…usted no puede entrar en San Mungo. Es probable que se anulen los hechizos que protegen el edificio.

¿Y cómo puedo reunirme con Lawson?

Tendremos que trasladarlo a un hospital muggle. Pero no creo que eso le haga mucha gracia.

Señor, no creo que le queden muchas opciones.- dijo Noah, sin dejar de mirar a Angela. Por alguna razón no era capaz de apartar los ojos de aquella extraña mujer. Su aura era tan misteriosa que no podía resistirse.

Lo sé.- contestó su jefe, torciendo el gesto.- Muy bien. Nos reuniremos con usted en unos minutos.- No se vaya.

Tranquilo…creo que le debo una disculpa a su compañero…aunque créame, no estoy segura ni si quiera de lo que le he hecho.

Ah, y… ¿Tiene algún inconveniente en que los sanadores le hagan unas pruebas?

Está bien. Pero nada de agujas.- el jefe la miró sin comprender y salió por la puerta. Noah, se retrasó un poco y se acercó a ella. Le estrechó una mano y dijo.

Ha sido un verdadero placer, señorita Hunters. Espero que volvamos a vernos Por cierto, me llamo Noah.- ella sonrió con timidez. Era la primera cita que le ofrecían en dos años.

Ya sabe usted donde vivo.- sonrió y Ross siguió a su jefe, visiblemente contento.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la casa, el jefe miró a su compañero y le dijo, en tono de reproche.

No te encariñes con la chica. Es probable que no llegue al fin de semana.

¿Qué?- el chico de pelo castaño lo miró sorprendido.

Es una especie de monstruo…de aspecto humano, sí, pero recuerda que no lo es del todo. No podemos correr riesgos, Ross. Debes comprender que no es…recomendable para el mundo mágico.

Es una persona. ¡Y lo de tu amigo ha sido un accidente!

No discutas, Ross. Ven, tenemos trabajo que hacer.


	4. Cautiverio

**Capítulo 4 Cautiverio **

Lawson miraba a Angela con tanta ira contenida que, de haber tenido aún sus poderes, la habitación en la que se encontraba habría reventado.

Tenía los ojos llorosos y unas ojeras tan pronunciadas que estaban a punto de desbordar sus mejillas.

Después de intentarlo repetidas veces, Lawson seguía exactamente igual. Por mucho que agitaba la varita, y por muy alto que gritara los hechizos, ésta seguía sin dar señales de vida.

El contacto de Angela no surtió ningún efecto, y a pesar de que ella trataba de convencerlo de que no sabía qué había sido de sus poderes, él se negaba a aceptar que los había perdido irremediablemente, y para siempre. Al final acabó gritando improperios e insultos. De modo que Angela resolvió que lo mejor sería marcharse.

Tras la incómoda visita de aquél día, Angela siguió a unos sanadores hasta otra sala de aquél extraño hospital. Parecía más una vieja fábrica, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. El interior estaba oscuro, y un fluorescente parpadeaba con insistencia.

Por favor póngase esto.- le pidió un hombre que por alguna razón se había empeñado en ponerse una mascarilla, como si ella fuera portadora de una temible cepa de la viruela o de la gripe aviar. Le estaba señalando unos grilletes, como los de las antiguas loquerías.

¿Está usted bromeando? Lo de las máscaras puedo comprenderlo, hasta cierto punto. Pero esto es demasiado. ¡No pienso ponerme eso! ¡No estoy loca!

Es sólo….rutinario. No tiene nada de lo que preocuparse.- aunque el hombre intentó aparentar serenidad, Angela no tenía un pelo de tonta. Allí había gato encerrado.

¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? Tengo derecho a saberlo, he venido de forma voluntaria.

Lo sentimos, señorita Hunters, pero no podemos decírselo.

Entonces, me largo. Que tengan un buen día.- hizo ademán de marcharse, pero uno de los hombres se interpuso en su camino. Mierda. ¿Por qué se lo esperaba?

Usted no va a ninguna parte.

¿Y quién me va a detener? ¿Tú?- tras la mascarilla, se pudo apreciar en sus ojos un atisbo de duda. No se atrevería a tocarla….- Hazte a un lado o lo que le hice a Lawson tendrá la misma importancia que un sarpullido comparado con lo que te voy a hacer a ti.- Angela estaba convencida de que el farol había sonado convincente. El hombre se apartó y la dejó pasar.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se dio la vuelta, uno de ellos sacó del bolsillo una pistola de tranquilizantes, disparó y le dio de lleno en la espalda. Un leve gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios antes de que sus piernas se tambaleasen y perdiera la conciencia.

Despertó lo que le parecieron horas después y con los grilletes en las muñecas, en el frío suelo de aquella sala. Intentó gritar, pero sólo consiguió proferir un quejido amortiguado y lastimero. Ahora mismo ella era el gato encerrado.

Había sido una idiota. Aquél maldito mago se la había jugado. Y se había dejado atrapar de la manera más ridícula.

Mientras aquellos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza, escuchó un chirrido. La puerta se abrió y el jefe del departamento de misterios entró y se situó delante de ella para verla mejor.

Angela…lamento profundamente lo sucedido. Pero me temo que no podemos dejarte en libertad…eres un arma. Una muy peligrosa. Y no podemos correr el riesgo de que…bueno, más de los nuestros acaben como Lawson.

Déjame…salir…-susurró, con dificultad, tratando de abrir los ojos. Unas silenciosas lágrimas resbalaron por sus carrillos. Estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad. ¡No podían dejarla encerrada en aquél lugar hasta que se pudriera!- Quiero…volver…a casa. – Cuando los pasos comenzaron a alejarse, se removió inquieta- por favor…- entonces, una voz conocida resonó cerca de donde se encontraba, como un rayo de esperanza.

Por favor, jefe, no lo haga. Ella no es consciente de lo que ha pasado…no tiene por qué resultar peligrosa…simplemente usted debería mantener a los magos alejados de ella, nada más.

Es arriesgado, Ross.- luego, tras una pausa añadió- sé que te cuesta entenderlo…al fin y al cabo, sólo eres un squib. Pero confío en que algún día lo entenderás…de ello de depende tu puesto de trabajo. No creo que una chica que acabas de conocer sea más importante que aquello por lo que has luchado toda tu vida. No me decepciones muchacho…recuerda a qué mundo perteneces- y la puerta se cerró, dejando a Angela sola y atrapada en el interior de la estancia.

¡Noah! ¡Noah! ¡Por favor, no me dejes aquí! ¡No me dejes! – la voluntad de Angela se había quebrado. Sus últimas palabras afloraron entre sollozos, un último grito de rabia y desesperación emergió de su garganta. Pero nadie acudió.

Cuatro horas después, a Angela ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar, estaba exhausta después de haber forcejeado incansablemente, y los grilletes seguían apretando sus muñecas, ahora bañadas por la sangre que se había hecho, cuando las correas de cuero acabaron por rasgarle la carne. No sabía dónde se encontraba. Le habían dicho que era un antiguo hospital, pero cada vez estaba menos segura.

No había escapatoria posible…seguramente moriría de inanición o, en el mejor de los casos, si se compadecían de ella, recibiría un tiro en la cabeza y su sufrimiento terminaría.

Durante un instante, pensó en lo que dirían sus compañeros de trabajo, o sus amigos más íntimos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que probablemente nadie iría a buscarla. Lo más seguro era que los magos les modificasen la memoria, como habían hecho con Jim, el guarda de seguridad, y nunca más volvieran a saber de ella. Borrarían cualquier rastro de existencia.

Cansada, apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared, y se dejó morir.

Una silenciosa ráfaga de luz la despertó. Por un momento creyó que ya había llegado el día siguiente, y que sólo le quedaban dos días más de tortura. Pero al girar la cabeza comprobó que en aquella sala no había ventanas, la luz procedía de una linterna, que ahora mismo se encontraba a un metro de distancia. Alzó la vista lentamente, y observó, como si aún estuviera en un sueño, el rostro de aquél que la sostenía.

Noah…¿eres….eres tú?

Chisst. Calla, podrían oírnos. He venido a sacarte de aquí.

Pero…tu jefe…

Que le den. – dijo, e imitando la voz del mismo, repitió la frase de "al fin y al cabo, sólo eres un squib"- No pienso aguantar eso por más tiempo. Y lo que te están haciendo es inhumano. No pienso permitirlo.- luego, desabrochó los grilletes, y la ayudó a levantarse.- Ahora tenemos que darnos prisa. Han optado por utilizar armas muggles en vez de magia, así que tendremos que andarnos con cuidado.

Gracias, Noah.

No me las des aún. Primero tenemos que salir de aquí.

Salieron de aquella apestosa sala, y se encaminaron lo más deprisa que pudieron a través del pasillo.

Un movimiento les alertó, y se pegaron contra la pared. Cuando los pasos se alejaron, continuaron corriendo.

Por ahí.- susurró Ross, adentrándose con Angela a través de otra puerta del edificio. Aquél lugar parecía un laberinto.

Cuando el gélido aire invernal le golpeó el rostro, Angela pudo respirar tranquila, por fin. Era libre…y seguía viva.

Se dirigieron hacia un coche y entraron.

Nadie en el ministerio sabe que sé conducir. Espero que aún no se hayan enterado.- comentó. Una vez que logró arrancarlo, dejaron atrás aquella silenciosa y oscura callejuela, que ahora, ofrecía un aspecto aún más siniestro.

Mientras tanto, en un despacho del ministerio, dos hombres conversaban acaloradamente.

Las crónicas de Ulric el Viejo no eran un cuento chino. La chica es una antimaga. De eso no hay duda.

Pero…exterminar al último ejemplar de su raza…te estás comportando como un inquisidor. ¿Cuándo se intercambiaron los roles?

Esto es diferente, Julius.

No, no lo es. Y tú lo sabes bien. Quieres acabar con ella porque la temes. ¿Cuántas veces hemos criticado a los muggles por su actitud hacia nosotros? Eh, ¿Cuántas? No podemos caer tan bajo. No somos como ellos.

Julius, no es de los magos de quienes estamos hablando. Además, los de su raza casi acaban con nosotros. ¿O se te ha olvidado?

Ella es inocente…su única culpa es el desconocimiento de su poder. Y vas a dejarla morir, sin ni si quiera ofrecerle la opción de un juicio justo. Eres despreciable.

No es inocente. Es un monstruo…un peligro para nuestra sociedad. Y lo mejor que podemos hacer es deshacernos de ella cuanto antes. Por el bien de todos.

No te reconozco.

Me da igual lo que pienses al respecto.

Pero…¿por qué te empeñas en verla como una amenaza? ¿Sabes lo importante que sería…si trabajase para nosotros?

Eres un iluso. Ella nunca aceptará. Y menos después de esto.

Entonces debes reconocer que la culpa es tuya y de nadie más. Deberías dejar que otra persona se hiciera cargo del asunto…

¿Alguien como tú?- el rostro de Julius se contrajo en una expresión de inseguridad.- me lo imaginaba. Tú tampoco estás dispuesto a encargarte de ella. Por eso debemos eliminarla.

No lo permitiré.

¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Denunciarme ante el Wizengamot? Hombre, por favor…es una estupidez.

Se lo diré al Ministro, y…sí. A Dumbledore también.

¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

Si hay alguien que sabe más sobre los antimagos que cualquiera de nosotros, es él. Su familia aparece mencionada en las crónicas de Ulric. Es descendiente de aquellos que lucharon contra Obelyn.- tras considerarlo unos segundos, el jefe del departamento de misterios accedió.

Está bien. Que sea él quien decida. Pero no digas que no te avisé. Angela Hunters es peligrosa…y algún día lamentarás no haberla detenido cuando tuviste la oportunidad.- y, airado, se desapareció. Julius movió la cabeza, entristecido.

El mundo se ha vuelto loco…-suspiró. Y luego regresó a su oficina, para enviarle una carta al director de Hogwarts.


	5. Escondite

**Capítulo 5 Escondite**

Angela pasó la noche en casa de Noah. Era un pequeño piso cerca de la zona centro de Londres, bien decorado y con vistas a un parque. Angela no estaba preocupada, ya que los magos no podían encontrarla con sus métodos de búsqueda habituales, y tardarían toda una vida en dar con ellos si no querían que los encontrasen. La única manera que tenían de dar con ella era utilizar a detectives muggles, y de momento Angela estaba por jurar que su orgullo nunca les permitiría hacer tal cosa.

Noah había regresado al trabajo para guardar las apariencias, y ella le había mandado un mensaje a su jefa, diciendo que aún seguía convaleciente debido a la gripe. A quien no podría engañar fácilmente sería a su madre, que de toda la vida había sido la única capaz de averiguar si su hija estaba mintiendo o no. No sabía cómo decirle que también se encontraba en peligro…ni si quiera sabía si ella era antimaga también, o por el contrario había heredado un gen de algún antepasado lejano del que nadie recordaba el nombre.

De cualquier manera, estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de pedirle que se fuera al Caribe y que anotase los gastos a su cuenta.

Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió hacia el baño. Noah le había prestado algunas prendas de ropa femenina que guardaba en el armario por si su hermana decidía hacerle una visita. Le quedaban un poco grandes, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto. A caballo regalado…no se le mira el diente.

Se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

Por un lado, deseaba regresar a su vida cotidiana, pero todo indicaba que mientras los magos siguieran en su empeño de encontrarla, no podría retomar la rutina. Y si se marchaba del país tendría que empezar desde cero. Algo que dada su situación económica, resultaba casi utópico.

La tercera opción, le provocaba cierto nerviosismo. Podía quedarse en casa de Noah hasta que encontrase un nuevo trabajo en otra ciudad. Eso sonaba bien, pero estaba segura de que pronto dejarían de ser simples compañeros de piso…y no sabía si era lo más adecuado. Podrían descubrir su paradero y luego acusar a Noah de traición. Después de todo no podía obviar el hecho de que él seguía perteneciendo al mundo mágico, con todo lo que ello implicaba, y dudaba que pudiera acogerse al derecho muggle.

Sí, sin duda, lo primero que debía hacer era avisar a su madre, para que no pudieran hacerle chantaje para que se entregara, y lo segundo...bueno, lo pensaría con más tranquilidad. Por el momento su única aspiración era quedarse en aquél piso, y no salir a la calle salvo por causa de fuerza mayor.

Cuando terminó, se cambió de ropa y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele. Como no echaban nada interesante, decidió dar un paseo por la casa. Ahora que el propietario no estaba, y aunque pareciera poco ético, era una buena oportunidad para husmear por la casa. Seguro que había cds y libros. Noah parecía un chico culto.

Tras mirar una y otra vez las estanterías del salón, decidió acercarse a la habitación de Ross. Allí había más libros, pero sin duda no eran de la temática que esperaba. Eran ejemplares de historia de la magia, y herbología, pociones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y docenas de libros sobre estudios muggles…

Finalmente la curiosidad venció a Angela y sacó un par de volúmenes…como se suele decir, primero hay que conocer al enemigo.

Regresó al sofá, y empezó a hojear las páginas. Cuando Noah llegó, se la encontró dormida como un ceporro, con los libros sobre el regazo.

No pudo evitar observar cómo dormía plácidamente, y pensó que era una escena muy tierna.

Las marcas de los grilletes aún no habían desaparecido de sus muñecas, y eso le recordó la verdadera razón de su estancia allí. No debía hacerse ilusiones. Ella no estaba allí por placer, sino por necesidad, y si iniciaban una relación, era muy probable que los dos acabasen entre rejas. Tenía que ser racional. No podía dejarse llevar por las emociones mientras el futuro inmediato siguiera siendo tan nefasto.

Y aún así…cada vez que la miraba sentía el impulso de sentarse a su lado, y contarle lo mucho que le gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Tras dudar unos instantes, se sentó en una butaca, y continuó observándola.

Si su jefe supiera lo que estaba haciendo…suspiró. Luego sonrió levemente – ¿y qué importa eso?

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, en Hogwarts, una lechuza golpeaba insistentemente la ventana del despacho del director.

Éste se acercó a ella, cogió la carta, y le dio la vuelta. Al leer el nombre del remitente, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Siempre que Julius contactaba con él, era porque se trataba de un asunto grave.

Abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente el contenido del mensaje. Cuando terminó, la sorpresa recorría su rostro ligeramente. Hacía muchos años que no se asombraba por la información que recibía…pero ese día tendría que hacer una excepción.

Una antimaga…y eso que durante muchos años había pensado que aquella historia era poco verosímil. Sus padres también tenían dudas sobre la veracidad de aquella leyenda sobre Reynard Obelyn. Pero si las crónicas de Ulric habían sido encontradas, y hablaban de ese pasaje, ya no cabía duda. Angela Hunters era la última antimaga conocida.

Y el pobre Lawson había sufrido en primera persona las consecuencias de aquél contacto.

Tenía que hacer lo posible para evitar que algo así se repitiera de nuevo, pero para ello debía hablar con la chica. Probablemente ella estuviera tan sorprendida como él y no tenían por qué enfrentarse si podían evitarlo.

Después de pensarlo un buen rato, decidió que lo mejor sería averiguar más cosas sobre el carácter de la señorita Hunters…y la mejor candidata para eso probablemente sería la madre de la chica.

Es más, una vez que se fijó en el apellido se acordó de una cosa. Hunters…era el apellido del lugarteniente de Reynard que acabó asesinando a su superior para terminar con la guerra.

¿Sería posible que ella fuera una descendiente directa? En ese caso no sólo se trataría de un encuentro interesante, sino que sería un verdadero placer conocerla.


	6. En el punto de mira

**Capítulo 6 En el punto de mira**

Cuando Dumbledore llegó a casa de la madre de Angela, se topó con un montón de policías y la zona acordonada.

¿Qué ha sucedido?- le preguntó a uno de los policías que estaba en el exterior del edificio.

¿Trabaja usted para algún periódico?

Me temo que no. Sólo vine a visitar a una amiga. – el policía lo miró de arriba abajo pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Algo en el aspecto de aquél hombre le inspiraba respeto.

Pues…aún no estamos seguros. Una mujer ha aparecido muerta en su casa. No tiene ni un rasguño…los forenses se la llevarán enseguida. Quizás se trate de alguna fuga de gas o de un infarto, no lo sé…es todo lo que me han contado.

Un mal presentimiento rondó por la mente del director, y pronto sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas.

Se trataba de la madre de Angela.

Vaya, he llamado varias veces al móvil pero mi madre no contesta…- Ross la miró de reojo mientras leía el periódico.

No creo que debas preocuparte…igual ha ido a algún centro comercial o a alguna zona donde no se oye bien.

Tal vez…- comentó Angela, dubitativa. Luego, dejó el móvil sobre la mesa, y se apoyó de nuevo en el respaldo del sofá.

Sin embargo, sólo un minuto después de dejar el teléfono ahí, comenzó a vibrar insistentemente.

No reconozco este número…-susurró la chica mientras levantaba la tapa y se lo colocaba en la oreja.

Noah la observó, mientras contestaba lacónicamente a las preguntas. Estaba claro que no se trataba de su madre.

Cuando Angela comenzó a ponerse pálida y a respirar con dificultad, Ross supo que se trataba de algo grave.

Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la sujetó por los hombros.

Lo único que la muchacha pudo decir, antes de desmayarse debido a la impresión fue:

Muerta…mamá está muerta…- y rodando los ojos se desplomó sobre el pecho de Noah, que aún no se sentía capaz de cerrar la boca, debido al desconcierto.

Algo le decía que no se trataba de una simple coincidencia.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron las peores de la vida de Angela. No cesaba de llorar y apenas se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse de la cama. Había tenido que llamar a una prima lejana para que se encargase de los preparativos del entierro, y así no tener que hacer acto de presencia más de lo necesario. Los forenses le contaron que no habían encontrado prueba alguna de la causa de su muerte. Como si su alma se hubiera evaporado sin dejar rastro.

Por mucho que intentaba negarlo, algo le decía que eso no era normal, y que la magia andaba detrás del asunto.

Pero ¿quién podría tener interés en matar a su madre? Si lo que querían era dar con ella, habría sido más inteligente utilizarla como base para una posible extorsión. Pero asesinarla, así, sin más…no tenía sentido alguno.

Ross le había dicho que también había magos oscuros, que podían haberse enterado de algo. Pero no habían reivindicado el ataque, y tampoco tenían nada que ganar.

Sin duda, había gato encerrado. Y cuando se encontrase en mejores condiciones, no pararía hasta dar con el culpable y la razón de un acto tan irracional.

Noah Ross, por su parte, siguió trabajando en el ministerio. En una diminuta oficina situada en el peor lugar del edificio. En ese puesto, había más hombres y mujeres que, como él, no habían heredado las habilidades mágicas de sus padres, y se habían visto relegados a los cargos inferiores de la administración.

Principalmente se encargaban de los asuntos internos referidos a las instalaciones, comida, y mobiliario del ministerio. Si se acababa el papel en los baños, debían avisar a las de la limpieza…si se acababa el café, iban a por más, o si llegaban algunas quejas por parte de algún miembro desconocido de la sociedad mágica, también se encargaban de retransmitir una respuesta.

En ocasiones, y si eran afortunados, ejercían como recaderos personales de algún funcionario del ministerio muy atareado. Pero la mayoría de los trabajos que realizaban eran prescindibles, mal pagados, y sobre todo, mal considerados.

Por eso aquellos que se encontraban en altos niveles de la jerarquía administrativa, procuraban codearse lo menos posible con lo que llamaban "gente de su calaña".

Noah siempre quiso cursar estudios muggles….es más, le habría encantado ser piloto comercial. Pero sus padres no querían que se mezclase con "esos seres no mágicos" y aunque por su intelecto y capacidades era sobradamente capaz de adquirir un puesto mucho más decente en cualquier trabajo muggle, se había visto obligado a trabajar en aquél cuchitril, donde a duras penas llegaría a fin de mes si no hubiera decidido cambiar el oro por libras, donde se revalorizaba mucho más. Eso le había permitido comprarse un piso en un barrio aceptable de Londres, y no tener problemas para vivir.

Y aún así, era tan infeliz con su trabajo que más de una vez lo habría dejado con gusto, si hubiera tenido otra posibilidad.

Después de saludar a alguno de sus compañeros, se sentó detrás de una mesa, tan recubierta de carcoma que apenas se podía adivinar su color original. Había docenas de papeles desordenados, y varias horas de trabajo por delante.

Miró el reloj de pared y esbozó un gesto de extrañeza cuando comprobó que se había parado a las dos de la madrugada.

Bueno, si nadie se enteraba igual podía adelantarlo y salir antes, fingiendo que no se había percatado del fallo mecánico. Sí, no era mala idea.

Se levantó, se acercó al aparato y movió las agujas con delicadeza.

¿Tan pronto, y ya tienes ganas de marcharte?- una voz a sus espaldas hizo que pegase un respingo y se dio la vuelta, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Un hombre con una larga barba blanca, y una altura aún más pronunciada debido a su sombrero de pico, lo miraba con interés tras unas gafas de media luna.

¿Usted…usted es…?

Sí, creo que sí.

Pe…pero ¿qué hace aquí? ¿No tendría que estar atendiendo asuntos…escolares o..

Cierto. Pero un amigo del ministerio ha solicitado mis servicios, y pensé que sería interesante cambiar de aires. De momento no hay razones para alarmarse en Hogwarts. Pero aquí, me parece que sí hay razones para preocuparse.

Lo siento, señor. Pero no sé de qué está hablando.

Vamos, Noah. Puede que hayas conseguido engañar al jefe del departamento de misterios, pero no a mí. Sé que la chica está en tu casa y que, si no me equivoco, fuiste tú quien la ayudó a escapar. En un Opel Insignia rojo de segunda mano, si no me equivoco.- la cara de Ross era un poema. ¿Ese hombre era Dios? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿También sabría cuantos kilos había adelgazado desde el mes pasado?

Por favor…no se lo diga al jefe.- su voz dejaba entrever perfectamente la consternación que la habían producido las palabras de aquél hombre.

Oh, vamos. Si hubiera querido ya se lo habría dicho.- aclaró, moviendo una mano de arriba abajo para quitarle importancia al asunto- Pero tanto tú como yo, sabemos que él no debe enterarse, por el bien de todos.

¿Entonces, va a ayudarme?

Creo que es ella la que necesita ayuda, no usted. – aclaró con una sonrisa – pero sí, ese es mi propósito. Sin embargo….tendré que poner una condición.

Usted manda.

Quiero hablar con ella. Siento…cierta fascinación por sus capacidades. Hasta la fecha, es un ser único. El último de toda una especie. Me siento en la obligación de conocerla en persona. ¿Podrás convencerla de que se reúna conmigo en tu casa, esta tarde?

Si le digo que usted está dispuesto ayudarnos, confío en que diga que sí. Es una gran persona, señor Dumbledore. No tiene nada que temer. Angela sólo es una chica asustada que quiere tener una vida normal.- el director de Hogwarts esbozó una media sonrisa, de nuevo. Había oído tantas historias similares…

En ese caso, mándeme una lechuza con la confirmación de la hora. Ha sido un placer…- y antes de desaparecerse, apuntó con la varita al reloj, que se adelantó una hora- que tenga un buen día, señor Ross.

Cuando el chico se quedó solo, se dejó caer en la silla, y miró de nuevo la torre de papeles.

En realidad tengo otros planes…-musitó. Pero luego pensó en lo contenta que se pondría Angela, cuando supiera que el mismísimo director de Hogwarts tenía intención de ayudarla a escapar, y pronto su humor mejoró considerablemente.

Al fin las cosas comenzaban a salir bien.


	7. Nueva vida, nuevo trabajo

**Capítulo 6 Nueva vida, nuevo trabajo**

Angela no se lo podía creer. En vez de encerrarla de por vida, le ofrecían un trabajo bien remunerado y desde luego, mucho más entretenido que su anterior puesto en el museo. Claro, que no estaba exento de peligro, pero su "curioso don" hacía que se redujeran las posibilidades de sufrir daños drásticamente.

¿Trabajar con aurores? ¿Y un sueldo diez veces más alto del que he recibido hasta ahora?- por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía borrar su expresión de asombro. Miró a Noah, y después a Dumbledore. - ¿No hay letra pequeña en el contrato?

Créame, aunque muchos no quieran reconocerlo, usted es lo mejor que podría haberle pasado al ministerio. Vale mucho más viva que muerta, eso es indudable…y será mejor que la reclutemos en nuestras filas antes de que cambien sus preferencias y decida apoyar a gente poco recomendable…

Pensaba que quien era "poco recomendable" era yo. ¿Primero me encierran y ahora me ofrecen trabajo? ¿Se trata de algún juego?

La vida nunca es tan simple. El ministerio renunció a su…tutela, debido a su sobrada incapacidad para sobrellevar este asunto… y me ofreció a mí lidiar con usted. Pretendía llegar a un acuerdo, y creo que lo he logrado. ¿Me equivoco?

Eh…no, me parece que no. Acepto el puesto.

En ese caso mi labor ha concluido con éxito…ya es hora de que regrese al colegio…hay otros asuntos que debo atender

¿Y no tengo que firmar nada?

Me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo por usted, espero que no le moleste. Soy un hombre ocupado…que tenga un buen día.- y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando el director se marchó, Angela y Noah guardaron silencio durante unos instantes. Al final, el dueño de la casa habló, a la vez que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa:

Parece que a partir de ahora trabajaremos juntos…creo que es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo.- Angela se puso colorada ante aquél comentario, pero aún así no dejó que Ross lo notara. Se levantó, y se dirigió hacia la estantería donde, a modo de bienvenida, se encontraban las botellas de vino, ron y otros licores.

En ese caso, habrá que celebrarlo…- colocó dos vasos sobre la mesa, y los llenó de whisky irlandés. Luego sujetó el suyo, y lo alzó.- ¿Por una nueva vida?

Y por un futuro mejor.- terminó él.

Dos horas más tarde, la botella de Whisky estaba casi vacía y los nuevos compañeros de trabajo, no hacían más que reírse de tonterías, y comentar las cosas que podrían ocurrir con la nueva situación. A Angela ya le costaba pronunciar las palabras con claridad, y Noah no dejaba de contar chistes malos, como si fueran lo más divertido que había escuchado en toda su vida.

¡Y no sólo los jefes te tratarán con respeto! ¡Ya verás! Cuando esos mortifagos vean lo que eres capaz de hacer….pufff menuda sorpresa se van a llevar. Se van a sentir como los insectos que son.

Sí…les…les…diré algo así como…¡dame la cartera o….o te disparo con el spray antivioladores!- Noah, estalló en carcajadas, y se acercó más a Angela.

¡Qué bueno! ¡Sería para morirse!

No…no te mueras…- dijo Angela en tono dramático, acortando aún más la distancia entre los dos, y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto protector.- que te tengo mucho cariño.

¡Oh! ¡Es un detalle por tu parte! ¡Pero yo te quiero más!

No me lo creo.- le rebatió ella, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Noah.

¡Es verdad! ¡Desde el primer día que te vi, no pude dejar de pensar en ti!- Al escuchar aquello, fue como si a Angela le hubiera desaparecido la borrachera de golpe. A esas alturas ya estaba tumbada encima de Ross, haciendo dibujitos con la mano sobre su camiseta.

Me alegra saber que tú no me consideras un monstruo.

Y que tú no me consideras un inútil.- ambos sonrieron, y se abrazaron con fuerza. La intensidad de sus miradas hablaba por sí sola.

Sin saber cómo acabaron besándose con un entusiasmo tal, que parecía que les hubiera tocado la lotería. Empezaron a quitarse la ropa, y subieron las escaleras a trompicones, hasta llegar a la habitación de Noah. Se tiraron en la cama y siguieron con lo que habían empezado en el salón. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de parar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían tan bien. Y simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Por la mañana, sin embargo, todo se veía con una luz muy distinta. Era su primer día de trabajo, y ya llegaba tarde….y con resaca. Sin embargo, lo más deprimente de todo era que Angela, apenas recordaba gran cosa de su inesperada noche de pasión.

Noah se mostró taciturno, mientras ella se vestía. Él no podría olvidar nunca lo ocurrido. ¿Tan mal lo había hecho?

Creo que será conveniente mantener lo nuestro en secreto.

Sí…tienes razón. Si mi jefe se entera de que has estado todo este tiempo escondida en mi casa, me saca las tripas.

Una pregunta….¿los Aurores saldrán a recibirme fuera del ministerio?

Supongo. Es muy probable que no puedas entrar….todo allí funciona con magia. Será mejor que no te acerques mucho. Ya me encargaré yo de avisarles.

Gracias.- Angela, algo avergonzada, se acercó a Noah, y le besó una vez más.- Y…Noah, la próxima vez, mejor sin Whisky, no tengo ganas de volver a perderme el…acto principal.

Salieron a la calle y cogieron un taxi para llegar antes. Como ninguno de los dos tenía poderes mágicos, tenían la excusa perfecta para llegar a una hora que no fuera la acordada. A fin de cuentas ellos tenían que enfrentarse a dificultades a las que los magos no estaban habituados…atascos, atracos, accidentes varios…

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Angela se mantuvo apartada, apoyada contra la pared de una vieja tienda situada a varios metros de la cabina de teléfonos averiada, como para que Ross pudiera acceder sin problemas al ministerio.

Cuando Noah llegó a la planta donde se encontraban los aurores, se bajó del ascensor.

Iba a llamar a la puerta que le había indicado Dumbledore cuando unas voces le llegaron desde el interior de la estancia.

¡Yo no pienso trabajar con ella! ¿y si me toca, aunque sea por descuido?

No te preocupes, Alexandra. La antimaga puede controlarse cuando quiere, igual que nosotros. Mientras no la hagas enfadar, no tiene por qué pasar nada.

¡No, no, y mil veces no! ¡Quiero que me sustituya otro!

Eres la mejor en camuflaje y una de las mejores lanzando maleficios, no podemos prescindir de ti en esta misión.

Pues busca una solución…dile a Dumbledore que yo no…- en ese instante, Noah Ross entró, llamando la atención de los allí presentes, y cortando la discusión de golpe.

Ya estoy aquí. Lamento el retraso. Angela está fuera, esperando.

¿El engendro tiene nombre? ¡Qué sorpresa!- comentó Alexandra. Aunque sin duda era sólo una treta para disimular el miedo que sentía ante aquella mujer.

Se llama Angela Hunters. Y yo que tú me abstendría de hacer comentarios de ese tipo delante de ella.- contestó Ross, intentando mantener su enfado a raya.

No será necesario. No pienso ir. Manda a Jake…o a Lydia. Pero yo no pienso acercarme a esa cosa…- la auror se cruzó de brazos, con altanería.- No después de lo que le hizo al novio de mi hermana.

Dumbledore me ha dado estos guantes especiales. Son para la antimaga. Mientras los lleve puestos no podrá eliminar la magia de nadie, al menos con las manos. Aunque su presencia siga alterando el funcionamiento de cualquier hechizo o maldición. Será incluso más seguro estar a su lado ¡Es un escudo humano! Piensa en la ventaja que supondría en combate…- el jefe del equipo seguía intentando convencer a la mujer, que parecía estar entrando en razón poco a poco.

¿Y quién más vendrá con nosotros?- preguntó ella. Sin duda no le apetecía ir sola.

Pues…de momento, el señor Ross, por supuesto, ya que tengo entendido que conoce tres artes marciales y tiene licencia de tiro.- al escuchar esas palabras, Alexandra lo miró con cierta curiosidad- También irán Hanna, Raven, y Félix, que son mestizos, y sabrán moverse por la ciudad sin llamar la atención…y por último Lucas, Michael, y Nigel. ¿Te parecen una buena elección?

Mmm se trata de una coincidencia ¿O has escogido a la gente que mejor me cae?

No es ninguna coincidencia. El trabajo en equipo es importante, y pensé que te sentirías mejor si congeniabas con el resto de tus compañeros.- justo cuando terminó de decir aquellas palabras, el grupo mencionado, se personó en la sala.

Vamos, Alexandra ¿No irás a perderte la diversión?- Nigel, como siempre, hizo gala de su habitual sentido del humor. Cuando quería podía ser muy persuasivo.

Está bien – se decidió ella, de mala gana.- pero tú no te separas de mí ¿entendido?

Mientras los nueve seguían reunidos, hablando de la misión, Angela permanecía en el exterior. Pero se mostraba intranquila.

Había muy pocos transeúntes por la zona, y aunque pudiera ser una razón lógica para estar nerviosa, sentía que había algo más. Tenía la corazonada de que alguien la estaba observando.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, un hombre, vestido con un largo chaquetón de cuero negro, salió de un callejón cercano. Llevaba unas gafas negras que cubrían sus ojos, y a esa distancia Angela no era capaz de distinguir sus rasgos a la perfección, pero sabía que la estaba mirando.

Entonces, una camioneta pasó por delante de ella, y cuando ésta se marchó, el hombre ya había desaparecido.

Sólo había una cosa de la que estaba segura. No se trataba de un mago.

Luego, vio a nueve personas, entre las que se encontraba Ross, cruzando la calle.

¡Eh, Angela! ¡Ya estamos aquí!- gritó Noah, para llamar su atención.

Antes de que llegaran, se giró una vez más hacia aquél callejón, con un gesto de preocupación. Algo le decía que no sería la última vez que vería a aquél misterioso personaje.


	8. La misión

**La misión**

-...y eso es lo único que vas a hacer. Ni más, ni menos. ¿Alguna duda?- Lucas, el chico de pelo corto y negro le hablaba a Angela como si fuera un niño pequeño al que tuvieran que repetirle las cosas para que no hiciera nada estúpido. Sólo acababan de empezar y ya estaba por mandarles a freír espárragos. Según el plan, debían llegar a la zona donde, según ellos se escondían una docena de mortífagos pertenecientes a una banda de reciente creación, llamada _El__clan_ _Oscuro_, liderada por un tal Balus Crane. Actuaban libremente, y no seguían órdenes directas de Voldemort, a quien sólo apoyaban en determinadas ocasiones. El tal Crane había encontrado un pergamino con algunos hechizos y encantamientos que evitaban que los aurores o cualquier grupo de magos pudieran penetrar en su territorio. Cualquiera que intentara atravesar el escudo protector que hubieran levantado, moriría en el acto.

De manera que el trabajo de Angela consistía en dar un paseo por la zona donde habían detectado el escudo, para inutilizarlo, y que el grupo de aurores pudiera entrar y apresar a Crane y los suyos.

Parecía muy sencillo, pero aún así no sabía cuál era el alcance de sus capacidades, y le aterraba el hecho de tener que hacerle a otra persona lo mismo que a Lawson.

Y así se lo dijo a sus acompañantes, que fruncieron el ceño.

Vas a colaborar, para eso te pagamos. Y si te pedimos que "toques" a esos asesinos, lo harás.- dijo Alexandra, mirando a la antimaga con desprecio.

_¡Heil__Hitler!-_dijo Angela mirando a Alexandra sarcásticamente. Ella la miró desconcertada. No entendía lo que le acababa de decir. Mejor.

Noah escuchó aquella conversación, y se llevó una mano a la frente. Le esperaba un largo viaje por delante.

Montaron en tres coches negros, como los que se usaban los guardaespaldas de las películas. A Angela aquello le pareció claramente surrealista, pero, en cierto modo se sentía importante. Por lo menos ya no tenía que huir.

Se pasaron tres horas en la carretera, hasta que llegaron a un pueblo poco transitado.

¿Es aquí?- le preguntó a Ross, en voz baja. Justo antes de que él pudiera contestar, Nigel intervino.

Oh, sí, claro. Y su base es ese club de alterne que se ve al fondo…- ironizó. Alexandra le rió la gracia.

Ah. Ya veo que lo frecuentas a menudo…- contestó ella sin inmutarse. Sólo esperaba que manejasen la varita mejor que la lengua, o desde luego no podía contar con llegar a casa entera.

Cuidado Nigel, la gatita muerde…- comentó Hanna, mirando a Angela por el retrovisor.

Nigel se puso colorado y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en los diez minutos que tardaron en llegar a un bosque situado a las afueras del pueblo.

Es por aquí. Supongo que no tardaremos en encontrarlos…creo que deberías quitarte los guantes.- Noah le acarició la espalda de forma tranquilizadora. Ella le tocó la mejilla y sonrió. Alexandra por su parte, se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, como si quisiera potar, después de darle un codazo a Nigel para que le prestase atención.- Ahora, empieza a caminar en esa dirección, te seguiremos a una distancia prudencial. Si ves algo extraño o a alguien, grita.

Y tras esas palabras Angela echó a andar, tratando de hacer desaparecer el nudo que se había alojado en su garganta repentinamente. El bosque se hacía cada vez más espeso.

Todo va a salir bien…todo va a salir bien…-se repetía, una y otra vez para tranquilizarse.

De pronto, escuchó unas voces a lo lejos, a varios metros por delante de donde se encontraba. También le llegó el olor a comida.

Se desplazó lo más sigilosamente que pudo y se tumbó entre los arbustos para evitar que la vieran. No sabía si esa era la reacción más adecuada, pero en ese momento le pareció lo más oportuno.

Si se esforzaba podía escuchar trozos inconexos de las conversaciones, pero aún estaba demasiado lejos como para entender lo que decían con total claridad. Oyó algo referente a un ataque, y algo sobre un castillo.

Sin poder contener la curiosidad por más tiempo, se levantó, y caminó un poco más, hasta situarse a unos escasos diez metros. Una rama podrida crujió bajo su peso, y uno de los hombres, de aspecto zarrapastroso, miró hacia donde ella se encontraba.

A Angela apenas le dio tiempo a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Les oyó discutir, y entonces, uno de ellos comenzó a acercarse.

¡Homenum revelio!- gritó. Como era de esperar, no sucedió nada. Aún así a Angela le sudaban las manos. Seguían siendo siete, y ella era sólo una.

Al final el hombre se dio la vuelta y dijo:

¡No hay nadie! ¡Tranquilos!- pero justo cuando se puso a la altura de su compañero, una mujer se acercó a él con la varita en la mano, y el ceño fruncido.

Qué extraño, he intentado avivar el fuego con un hechizo y no ha funcionado…- comentó ella, mosqueada.

Cariño ¿no me digas que necesitas ayuda para eso?

Inténtalo tú si quieres. Tampoco lo han conseguido los demás. Aquí está sucediendo algo muy…muy raro.- Entonces Angela se decidió y retrocedió para avisar al resto del equipo. No tardó en dar con ellos.

Noah fue el primero en hablar.

Ya los he oído. ¿Están todos?- preguntó.

Sólo he visto a siete. Son seis hombres y una mujer. Han encendido una hoguera. Creo que están esperando a alguien más.

Entonces, quizá deberíamos esperar un poco… ¿qué pensáis, chicos? Pasamos a la acción o ¿esperamos a que aparezca el resto?

¿Por qué no les atrapamos ahora que son menos? Quizá deberíamos hacerlo por partes.- Hanna, a pesar de su buena voluntad, no consiguió convencerlos.

Si hacemos algo así, el resto podría darse cuenta de que ya no juegan con ventaja. Si descubren que Angela es una antimaga y escapan, podríamos tener problemas en el futuro. Además, a quién debemos encontrar es a Balus Crane. No podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo de vista, es el líder del grupo.- intervino Lucas.

¿Cómo es ese Balus?- preguntó Angela, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la espesura que se extendía tras ella. Le había parecido escuchar el sonido de una respiración. Pero nadie intentó atacarles.

Es alto, calvo, musculoso, con un ojo castaño y uno negro. Tiene el brazo derecho lleno de tatuajes.- respondió Noah. Aquella descripción no respondía a la de ninguno de los hombres que había visto. Es más, curiosamente le recordaba a un portero de discoteca.

No está aquí. Les oí hablar sobre un ataque…y un castillo. ¿Tiene algo de sentido para vosotros?- en ese instante todos la miraron horrorizados. Angela no sabía qué había hecho.

¿Un ataque? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Félix, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. Felix y Raven eran los más callados del grupo.

No lo sé, no pude oírlo. – contestó. Entonces, una voz les llegó desde la explanada de las hogueras.

¡INTRUSOS! ¡INTRUSOS!

Sin pararse a pensar, Alexandra y Nigel corrieron hacia el campamento enemigo.

¡Volved aquí! ¡Nigel, Alex, vuestra magia no….- pero antes de que Lucas pudiera terminar, ya habían descubierto su posición.

¿Y ahora qué hago?¿Me alejo para que podáis usar las varitas, o me quedo para que no puedan haceros daño?- Angela estaba nerviosa. Si decidía luchar, sabía lo que ocurriría. Y si no lo hacía el equipo podría sufrir bajas.

Ve con ellos y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero que no escapen. Noah, síguela.- él asintió, y sujetó a la antimaga por el brazo. Cuando llegaron al campamento, vieron como Nigel era golpeado por los seis hombres, mientras que Alexandra peleaba contra la mujer. Cuando nos vieron llegar, tres de los hombres sujetaron a Nigel y los demás se acercaron. Alexandra y la otra chica estaban tiradas en el suelo y seguían forcejeando.

Si queréis que vuestro amigo siga con vida, será mejor que no os acerquéis más.

Os propongo un intercambio – empezó Angela, sin dejar que Noah hablase primero.

¿En serio?- preguntó el que antes había estado a punto de descubrirla.- ¿Y quién eres tú?- Angela caminó hacia él, lentamente. Él no retrocedió, como ella esperaba, ya que si lo hubiera hecho habría quedado como un cobarde delante de sus compañeros.

Mala elección.

Cuando no los separaba más de un metro, Angela se lanzó hacia él y le puso las dos manos en el cuello. Él intentó separarse, pero no reaccionó a tiempo.

Los ojos de Angela se tornaron rojos, y sus uñas se clavaron en la piel del hombre, haciéndole sangrar.

Soy la última persona que vas a ver….si no lo soltáis ahora mismo.- luego, mientras el hombre se retorcía bajo su tacto, miró a los que sujetaban a Nigel, aún con los ojos de un rojo refulgente.- ¡Quitadle las manos de encima o vuestro amigo morirá! – ellos la miraron desconcertados y aterrados por lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca habían visto nada semejante.

Y de repente, el resto del grupo salió corriendo desde la retaguardia de sus enemigos, atacándoles por detrás. Pronto todos fueron reducidos y maniatados.

El hombre que Angela sujetaba se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo. Noah le tocó la yugular y miró a la antimaga con gesto grave. Luego negó con la cabeza.

Estaba muerto. Ella lo había matado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Angela se acercó a Noah y lo abrazó, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro.

No quería matarlo…pero no podía soltarlo tampoco.- susurró.

¿Por qué?- preguntó él, apartándose un poco de ella, para mirarla a los ojos.

La sensación….era…diferente a la primera vez. Es placentera….- y antes de que terminara la frase otra idea se coló en su mente- es adictiva. Y me siento más fuerte…mucho más fuerte.


	9. ¿Amigos o enemigos?

**Amigos o enemigos**

El hombre al que buscaban había desaparecido. Y los prisioneros se negaban a dar explicaciones. Habían utilizado un hechizo para evitar que pudieran sondearles la mente, lo que hacía que la mayoría de los miembros del equipo enviado por el ministerio se sintieran exasperados.

Habrá que torturarles para que canten…va a ser la única manera de averiguar dónde se encuentra Balus Crane.- propuso Alexandra, cruzándose de brazos, mientras miraba alternativamente al grupo de mortífagos y al resto de sus compañeros.

No podemos hacer eso…no es legal y lo sabes. Eres libre de hacerlo, si quieres, pero no esperes que yo te siga. Si quieres ir a Azkaban es tu problema.- Lucas no iba a ceder en aquél punto. Él era el jefe, pero por alguna razón, consideraban a Alexandra una pieza clave, y no solían darle órdenes directas. Ni que fuera de la realeza pensó Angela, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

Sin embargo, incluso ella se había dado cuenta de que Alexandra tenía razón. Los demás también pensaban lo mismo pero no estaban dispuestos a utilizar maldiciones imperdonables para sonsacarles la información a los detenidos.

Podéis probar con tortura muggle. – aventuró Angela, sintiéndose como la mala de la película. Nunca pensó que aquellas palabras pudieran salir de sus labios.

¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Noah, sin poder creer lo que ella acababa de decir.- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Angela?

No seas catastrofista.- le reprendió. Luego añadió algo más en voz baja para que sólo pudieran oírle los miembros del equipo y no los prisioneros.- No todas las torturas son físicas. Voy a intentar una cosa…si no sale bien, habrá que tomar medidas drásticas.- y sin esperar a que le dieran permiso, avanzó hacia los hombres, que estaban maniatados en el suelo. Les miró a la cara, uno a uno. La mayoría le sostenían la mirada, pero cuando se acercó a la mujer, que estaba sentada cerca del cuerpo del hombre que Angela había tocado, ésta bajó la mirada con incomodidad. _Touché._

Angela se acercó a ella, y se agachó a su lado. La mujer intentó alejarse de ella, pero no podía ir muy lejos en su estado.

No te acerques a mí…- le dijo, intentando que sonara como una orden. Por el contrario, esa frase sonó más como una súplica.

¿Ves como ha acabado tu amigo? – dijo señalándolo con un dedo. Intentó parecer firme, y fría. Como un témpano de hielo.- No te preocupes. A ti no te mataré. – dijo, para atraerse la atención de la mortífaga, que no dejaba de mirar el cadáver.- Sólo te sujetaré lo suficiente como para expulsar toda la magia de tu cuerpo. ¿Qué te parece? Vivirías como aquellos a los que tanto odias. Serías vulnerable…débil.- Angela enfatizó sus últimas palabras para que el miedo creciera en el interior de la mujer.-…y te quedarías sola. ¿Crees que los tuyos te aceptarían después de eso? Yo creo que no. Así que tienes dos opciones: una, contestar a nuestras preguntas por las buenas…la otra… bueno, lo primero que haré será eliminar tu magia, y luego mis compañeros podrán sondearte por las malas. Tu hechizo protector desaparecerá.- tras aquella revelación, la prisionera abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

¡No digas nada Kamaria! ¡Sólo es un farol! ¡Sea lo que sea lo que le haya hecho a Scandor, no la creas! ¡No hagas caso a esa asquerosa muggle!- Angela sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia aquél que la había insultado. Alargó la mano y se la colocó en el cuello. La fiereza que había en los ojos de aquél hombre, se esfumó instantáneamente. Ahora sólo la miraba como un corderito degollado.- Sí, es cierto, no soy bruja. Pero tampoco soy muggle.- y apretando los dedos en torno a la garganta de su nueva víctima añadió- soy la última antimaga. Y podría destruiros a todos si quisiera…- entonces, el hombre comenzó a retorcerse…igual que Lawson, igual que Scandor…

Con un soberano esfuerzo, Angela lo soltó. Dios…era una sensación tan agradable…tan irresistible…

¿Qué….qué me has hecho?- preguntó el hombre, mientras tosía incontrolablemente.

Pero Angela se volvió hacia Kamaria, y continuó con el interrogatorio.

Bien. Él podrá comprobar de primera mano que yo no miento. ¿Quieres pruebas tú también?

¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Haré lo que queráis! ¡Colaboraré! ¡Os diré donde está Crane, pero por favor…aléjate de mí!

Quince minutos más tarde, Angela y los demás se alejaban del sendero, con la información que necesitaban, y sin ninguna baja que lamentar.

Llegarían otros miembros del ministerio para llevarse a los detenidos, de manera que ya podían regresar al ministerio para poner al corriente a sus superiores de la información que habían obtenido.

Angela y Noah decidieron volver a casa, aunque fingieron ir cada uno por un lado. Aún no estaban preparados para que los demás supieran de su relación.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del piso de Noah, éste se detuvo un instante, antes de entrar y se encaró con Angela. No había hablado durante todo el trayecto de regreso y Angela notaba que algo iba mal.

Oye, Angie…-empezó.- creo que puedes volver a tu casa, si quieres. Ahora trabajas para el ministerio. Eres libre de irte…ya no tienes por qué quedarte en mi piso.

¿Me estás echando?- Angela se sentía dolida por sus palabras ¿qué había hecho para que Noah la tratara de esa manera? Parecía asustado. O… ¿avergonzado?

¡No! Es sólo que…bueno…ya sabes. Las relaciones amorosas no están permitidas en el trabajo…podría afectar a nuestro rendimiento, o a nuestra reputación profesional.

¿Nuestra reputación profesional?- las mejillas de Angela se pusieron coloradas. Estaba comenzando a enfurecerse.- ¡Querrás decir _tu_ reputación profesional! ¿Qué pasa, Noah? ¡Sé sincero conmigo! ¿te da vergüenza que te vean con alguien como yo? ¡Vamos, admítelo! ¡Quiero oírlo! ¡Di que sólo me querías para divertirte, pero que ahora que te han ascendido ya no soy digna de tu atención! Que no puedes permitirte relacionarte con alguien tan antinatural.

¡Angela, eso no es cierto! Es sólo que lo de hoy ha sido demasiado…demasiado para mí. No tenía ni idea de que serías capaz de…de matar. Así, deliberadamente.

¿Qué? ¡Yo no he matado a nadie deliberadamente! ¡Lo de Scandor fue un error, igual que lo de Lawson! Aún me cuesta controlarme… ¡pero por el amor de Dios, Noah! No me mires con esa cara… ¡Con esa cara, no! ¿Qué sucede? Creía que tú no me considerabas un monstruo, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.- Angela ya no podía soportarlo más. La tensión acumulada durante las últimas semanas, reventó en su interior, definitivamente…y se echó a llorar. - ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Me dijiste que me querías!

Angela, yo te quiero, pero….lo admito, estoy muy asustado. Asustado por aquello en lo que te has convertido. Vi la cara que pusiste cuando le eliminaste la magia a ese hombre. ¡Estabas disfrutando! ¡Como un…como un….

¿Cómo un psicópata cuando asesina a sus víctimas? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?- el silencio de Ross, fue respuesta suficiente. – Soy la misma Noah. La misma a la que rescataste de aquél hospital. Tendrías que apoyarme, no hundirme. Cuando acepté el trabajo, tú pensabas que era una gran decisión. Pero ¿qué creías que tendría que hacer? Me contrataron para que hiciera lo que he hecho hoy, Noah, no intentes suavizar las cosas. Tú lo sabías, pero no quisiste aceptarlo. Y ahora que lo has visto con tus propios ojos…ahora que has visto de lo que soy capaz….sí. Estoy segura de que ahora piensas igual tu jefe. – y Angela retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él.

Ni si quiera se había percatado de que estaba lloviendo, pero ya no le importaba.

Yo…- comenzó. Sin embargo no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Deberías haber dejado que me pudriera en aquél hospital, Ross.- dijo, utilizando de nuevo su apellido. – Habría sido mejor para ti y para…para los tuyos. Parece ser que la gente como yo no merece vivir.- y sin esperar a que él replicara, se marchó, dando largas zancadas, calle abajo. Estaba empapada…sola. Y ante todo se sentía traicionada y utilizada. Noah era la única persona que había conseguido levantarle la moral cuando su vida se arruinó por completo. Que la dejara tirada de esa manera había sido una experiencia horrible. Se sentía incluso peor que cuando la secuestraron aquellos magos. La expresión de Noah le había sentado como una puñalada en el estómago.

Sólo deseaba hablar con su madre…pero entonces recordó que su madre había muerto. Que la habían matado.

Y cuando llegó al metro, las piernas se le doblaron. A esas horas no había nadie transitando aquél lugar. Rompió a llorar como si le hubieran clavado cien agujas incandescentes.

Tardó diez minutos en serenarse lo suficiente como para continuar con su camino. Se llevó las manos a la frente, intentando calmarse, y abrió los ojos. El corazón casi se le paró en el acto cuando vio al hombre del abrigo negro, justo delante de ella, observándola. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto venir?

¿Ya se encuentras mejor, señorita Hunters?- le preguntó. Ahora Angela podía ver su rostro claramente. Era un hombre de pelo negro, y piel nívea. Tan misterioso como atractivo. Sus ojos oscuros transmitían una seguridad que no había contemplado en nadie más. Parecía tener alrededor de treinta años, pero su gesto era autoritario. Como el de alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes…alguien con una gran responsabilidad bajo sus hombros.

El hombre la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- preguntó ella. Si aquél individuo hubiera querido matarla allí mismo, ni si quiera habría opuesto resistencia.

Llevo mucho tiempo siguiendo tus pasos…pero no te preocupes, conmigo estarás a salvo. Y perdón por mis modales….lo reconozco, tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo que he olvidado las normas de cortesía. Confío en que puedas perdonarme.- y tras besarle el dorso de la mano con una galantería típica del siglo XIX, añadió- mi nombre es Richard. Richard Obelyn. Y quiero presentarte a unos amigos.


	10. Remordimientos y descubrimientos

Noah se levantó pronto aquella mañana. No podía dormir. Justo después de que Angela se fuera, comenzó a sentirse culpable. Pero era demasiado orgulloso como para llamarla por teléfono y decirle que se arrepentía, y que había actuado como un imbécil. Bueno, eso último ella ya lo sabía. Pero de cualquier manera dudaba que fuera a responder a su llamada. Angela no era de las que perdonara con facilidad.

Se acercó al espejo del baño y observó su rostro durante unos segundos.

¡Idiota! ¡Eres un idiota!- se decía así mismo, enfadado con su propio reflejo.- ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla ir de esa manera?- Aún la quieres, estúpido, y lo has estropeado todo reconoció, dándose la vuelta, ya que ahora sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de golpear el espejo, y eso sólo le causaría nuevos problemas.

Se metió en la ducha, y le dio al agua fría, para despejarse cuanto antes. Pronto se arrepintió, y giró el grifo del agua caliente.

Cuando terminó, salió del cuarto de baño sólo con una toalla, que le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación para vestirse, cuando llamaron a la puerta. ¿Sería ella? No,- pensó- las mujeres son como los gatos. Las riñes una vez y ya no vuelven.

Se cambió la toalla por una bata negra, entró en el recibidor, y pegó un ojo a la mirilla de la puerta.

Mierda. Era su ex jefe, y no parecía de muy buen humor.

Noah Ross abrió la puerta, para que el hombre pudiera entrar, y se hizo a un lado.

Señor, ¿puedo saber qué le ha traído hasta aquí?

¿Dónde está?- Noah lo miró extrañado.

¿Dónde está, quién?

La antimaga, quién va a ser.

En su casa, supongo. ¿Por qué ha venido hasta aquí?- su ex jefe se giró y lo miró de arriba debajo de forma inquisitiva.

Tus nuevos compañeros me han dicho que entre los dos hay…ciertas muestras de afecto. Y como bien sabrás, aún sigo buscando a la persona que la ayudó a escapar. Que ahora ella esté en nuestras filas, no quiere decir que se deba perdonar todo así como así.

Pues se equivoca de hombre, señor. Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. Y la información que ha recibido es falsa. Ella no está, ni ha estado aquí.

Eso lo decidiré yo. Ahora, señor Ross, me va a dar permiso para registrar su casa. Y si no, lo que tendré que registrar será su mente, y no creo que esa posibilidad le guste ¿estoy en lo cierto?- Noah apretó los dientes, pero al final respondió.

Haga lo que quiera. Ya le he dicho que ella y yo….no mantenemos ninguna relación, más allá del ámbito profesional.- ya no, por lo menos se dijo para sus adentros.

Ahora sólo le quedaba rezar por que Angela no se hubiera dejado nada importante en casa. No compró apenas cosas, ya que todo lo tenía en su casa….pero si su exjefe encontraba una sola cosa que delatara la existencia de un segundo inquilino, podría meterse en graves problemas.

Durante un segundo barajó la posibilidad de dejar inconsciente a aquél inoportuno visitante y sacarlo a rastras de su casa. Pero no era buena idea.

En cambio se le ocurrió otra cosa que podría resultar….

Señor, creo que sé quién la ayudó a escapar…- el aludido, al escuchar aquellas palabras, regresó al salón.

¿No me digas? ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

Dumbledore. Él fue quien le ofreció el trabajo a Angela. Y seguro que no le resultó difícil ayudarla a escapar….ya sabe que siempre se entera de todo.- su exjefe lo meditó un instante, y pareció convencerse de que aquella teoría tenía sentido.

Puede que tengas razón….siempre has sido un trabajor leal…lamento haberte molestado Ross. Ahora entiendo por qué guardabas silencio. Pero no te preocupes, lo comprendo perfectamente. Adiós.- y se desapareció, dejando a Noah solo en mitad del pasillo.

Bueno…-pensó-…no es que sea de lo más caballeresco echarle la culpa a Albus Dumbledore, pero es un hombre poderoso y cuenta con muchos apoyos. Yo, sin embargo estaba en una situación muy poco ventajosa Aún así, volvió a sentirse culpable.

Conciencia ¡muérete! – dijo, esta vez en voz alta. Y se dejó caer en el sofá. Vio la botella de ron y sin pensarlo dos veces se la llevó a los labios. Sólo quería olvidar….si es que eso era posible.

Angela estaba atónita. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía creer lo que aquél hombre le contaba. Y vaya si le había contado cosas.

Pero…no es posible. Me dijeron que era la única. ¿cómo es posible que no sepan de vuestra existencia?

Bueno…somos veinte antimagos muy silenciosos.- contestó Richard con esa sonrisa retorcida tan atractiva. Los demás rieron a carcajadas.

Veinte.- la sola palabra le sonaba a música celestial. No estaba sola. Ya no volvería a sentirse una paria.

Veintidós. – dijo una mujer morena, de pelo corto. Richard se giró, y preguntó, extrañado.

¿Veintidós? ¿Habéis encontrado a alguien más?

No, más bien lo hemos creado nosotros.- comentó ella, acariciándole la nuca a un antimago de origen japonés, que estaba sentado a su lado, con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Estás embarazada? Pensaba que teníais problemas para…- preguntó, sonriendo de nuevo.

¡Sí! ¡Pero lo hemos conseguido!- aquella mujer no cabía en sí de gozo. Instintivamente a Angela le cayó bien. Algo le decía que aquél grupo era como una familia. Claro que seguro que no todos se llevarían de perlas, pero había algo que los unía. Sabían que no quedaban muchos y debían cuidarse entre ellos. Nadie más lo haría. Y las rencillas personales no iban a cambiar aquello.

¡Pues entonces habrá que celebrarlo! ¿Qué os parece si reservamos mesa en el restaurante de mi hermana y bebemos a la salud de nuestros nuevos compañeros mañana por la tarde?

Todos aplaudieron la sugerencia. Sin duda Richard se había ganado su respeto y también su aprecio. Pero había algo que no terminaba de comprender. Estaba claro que él era el jefe, pero ¿Por qué? Que fuera descendiente de Reynard Obelyn no implicaba que ellos tuvieran que entregarle el liderazgo. Había tenido que ganárselos de alguna manera.

Cuando todos salieron de la nave con la intención de irse a dormir- se habían pasado la noche hablando-, ella decidió quedarse un rato más hablando con Richard. La nave era propiedad de los Obelyn, y era aquél lugar el que los antimagos utilizaban cuando querían reunirse para hablar sobre diversos temas. Había una mesa en el centro, y una docena de bancos dispuestos en círculo. Era un auditorio improvisado.

Señor Obelyn….- empezó ella, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Richard. Puedes llamarme Richard. Por mí, también podrías llamarme Ric, como hace mi hermana. Pero procura no usar ese nombre cuando estén los demás delante. Tengo una reputación que mantener…

Richard, entonces. No quiero causar más problemas.

Tú no causas problemas, Angela. Olvida todo lo que te hayan dicho esos magos y escúchame bien. Tú vales mucho ¿de acuerdo? Y no quiero que pienses ni por un instante que eres un monstruo.

¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Noah?

No pude evitarlo…vuestros gritos se oían al otro lado de la calle.- ella rió, ante aquella ocurrencia. Tenía razón.

Sí, es cierto. Pero no pude controlarme…

Lo entiendo. Yo le habría partido la cara.- Angela rió de nuevo. – todavía estamos a tiempo, si quieres vengarte.

No, no será necesario. Además, trabajamos en el mismo equipo, y allí no me van a perdonar ni una.

Angela, hay algo que me gustaría decirte. Y espero que me escuches bien, porque yo no soy un hombre que de segundas oportunidades.- la chica frunció el ceño. Sabía que todo había sido demasiado fácil. Ahora le pediría algo a cambio de haber depositado su confianza en ella.

Adelante, di lo que quieras.

Los nuestros no…simpatizan mucho con los magos, como habrás podido deducir.

Sí, lo sé.

Y no nos sentimos a gusto con gente que trabaja para ellos.

Entiendo… ¿quieres que deje el trabajo?

¡No, no! Eres libre de ganarte la vida como quieras. Pero quizá podamos añadir alguna cláusula más a tu contrato. Quiero que nos pases toda la información que puedas.

¿Qué? Pero… ¿para qué? Ellos no saben que vosotros existís. No os molestarán.

Eso es lo que te han contado. ¿Crees que le confiarían sus secretos de Estado a alguien como tú? Piensa Angela. Te han manipulado desde el principio.

Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Angela estaba cada vez más sorprendida. Y ya empezaba a entender por qué Obelyn llevaba la voz cantante.

Tengo topos en el ministerio.

¿Qué? Pero…nosotros no podemos entrar ahí.

No todos mis topos son antimagos. También hay muggles. Aunque claro, los magos creen que son squibs. Nadie se atrevería a negarlo, si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que les hemos contado todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre el mundo mágico. No han notado la diferencia.

¿Y cómo sabes que son de fiar?

Bueno, estamos emparentados, pero ellos no han heredado nuestras capacidades. Mi hermana Carol….por ejemplo, tampoco es una antimaga. Hay algo que debes saber. Sólo los primogénitos heredan las capacidades de sus antepasados. Las veinte personas que has visto, son todos los primeros hijos. Los segundos y los terceros, salvo excepciones, nunca son antimagos. Caprichos de la genética. Por eso nos reproducimos más lentamente. Y por eso nos ha costado tanto empezar a recuperarnos.

Eso es muy….poco alentador.

¡Y que lo digas! Pero bueno…. nuestros hermanos y hermanas nos están siendo muy útiles. – y su rostro se volvió serio de nuevo- pero volvamos a lo que nos ocupa. Necesito probar tu lealtad, y proteger a los míos.

¿No se trata de una paradoja? Traicionarles a ellos para que vosotros podáis confiar en mí. Yo no me fiaría de alguien así.- replicó.

En circunstancias normales, eso sería lo más lógico. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Ellos no confían en ti. ¿Por qué habrías de confiar tú en ellos? Además, lo harías por los tuyos. Porque ahora, Angela, lo quieras o no, nosotros somos tu familia. Ya no tienes a nadie más…y yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida. Con gente que te valore de verdad, y no te utilice como una simple arma. Piensa en los de nuestra especie…piensa en el niño que está a punto de nacer, y en los que vendrán. ¿Quieres que vivan pensando que en cualquier momento podrían encerrarlos en una jaula y tratarlos como a ratas de laboratorio? Porque eso fue lo que intentaron hacer contigo, si no me han informado mal. Íbamos a rescatarte, pero se nos adelantó tu amigo. ¡Cada vez que lo pienso, me pongo furioso! No fue suficiente con que asesinaran a tu madre, como para que encima te…

¿Qué?- aquello hizo que Angela se pusiera tensa.- ¿ellos…mataron a mi madre?

No quería decírtelo todavía con el día que has tenido….pero tarde o temprano tendrías que saberlo. Sí, fueron ellos. Me lo dijo uno de mis topos.

Mis… ¿mis compañeros lo sabían?

No creo. No sé quién fue el brazo ejecutor, pero sí quién está detrás de su muerte. El jefe del departamento de misterios envió a alguien para que la secuestrara, pero ella se defendió con uñas y dientes. Tu madre se cayó por las escaleras. Debió de tropezar mientras peleaba y se golpeó la cabeza. Los hombres que analizaron su cadáver me facilitaron toda la información. En el mundo muggle trabajo como detective privado. Lo siento, Angela.- dijo. Realmente parecía afectado.

Alargó un brazo y le acarició la mejilla a la antimaga, que aún seguía pensando en lo que le acababan de decir. Luego, como impulsada por una fuerza superior, miró a Richard, con los ojos llenos de ira contenida.

Tienes razón. Ellos no me dijeron quién había sido. Y podrían haberlo averiguado si hubieran querido. Gracias Richard.- y después de tragar saliva, añadió- Lo haré. Os pasaré información.- Él asintió, y luego la atrajo hacia sí, para darle un abrazo. Aquello la reconfortó de una manera extraña. Sin saber por qué, se acordó de Noah. ¿Qué pensaría él de aquello?- pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso ya no importaba.

Bienvenida a casa Angela. Y no te preocupes. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti. No permitiré que vuelvan a hacerte daño. Nunca más.


	11. La cena 1ª Parte

**La Cena 1ª Parte**

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Angela se revolvió en la cama y se tapó de nuevo con la manta. Sólo habían pasado tres horas desde que regresó de la nave y estaba exhausta. Sin embargo, el estridente sonido siguió sonando ininterrumpidamente tres veces más y al final tuvo que levantarse para descolgarlo.

¿Sí?- preguntó, aún somnolienta. Lo único que deseaba era que no la obligaran a participar en una misión como la del otro día. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer de Indiana Jones.

¿Hunters?- preguntó una voz masculina. En ese momento no le sonaba de nada.

¿Quién es?- preguntó, algo más despejada.

Soy Lucas. Tu jefe.- le recordó, recalcando la última frase. Ay….son las siete de la mañana y sigue en plan altanero, menudo día me espera

Ah. Ya.- respondió, sin mucho entusiasmo. Una vez que terminara la conversación, volvería a la cama. Ya se inventaría alguna excusa.- ¿Por qué me has llamado tan pronto?

Noah está borracho. Le he llamado y se ha quedado dormido sobre el teléfono. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a su casa y llevarlo hasta las puertas del ministerio? Necesitamos que revise unos papeles.

¿Bromeas? ¿Me has levantado de la cama sólo para eso?- No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y Angela ya estaba de mal humor. No obstante, imaginar la escena de Noah durmiendo plácidamente mientras ella le volcaba por encima un cubo de agua fría, la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Exactamente. ¿Para qué están los jefes si no? Anda, haz algo de provecho y ve a despertarle. Luego podrás volver a casa. Hoy no tenemos trabajo para ti. Que tengas un buen día.- y colgó, sin esperar la reacción de la mujer, que se dejó caer en la cama, resoplando de rabia.

Yo los mato. ¡A los dos!

Tiempo después, cuando llegó a casa de Noah, esta vez en su propio coche, aparcó en doble fila y subió refunfuñando los tres pisos que la separaban de su destino.

Una vez se encontró frente a la puerta, la aporreó sin compasión y presionó el timbre con el puño varias veces.

¡Noah Ross! ¡Abre la puerta!- gritó de mala manera. Después miró el reloj y al observar que aún era pronto, volvió a golpear la puerta con insistencia. Si se daba prisa podría volver a casa y dormir un par de horas más.

Al final , la manecilla giró, y se oyó el sonido de la cerradura. Un Noah decrépito y lloroso apareció ante ella. Estaba en paños menores y Angela se puso colorada al admirar sus pectorales y su bien marcada tableta. Había olvidado lo atractivo que era. Bueno, no era tan atractivo como Richard, pero tenía un aire descuidado que la volvía loca. Independientemente de lo enfadada que estuviera con él por su actitud infantil.

¿A…Angela?- Noah arrastraba las palabras y se tambaleaba. Estaba como una cuba.

Lucas quiere que vayas a trabajar. Vístete, yo te llevaré en coche.

Angie…yo….bueno. Quería….pues eso….

He dicho que vayas a vestirte. No me hagas perder más el tiempo.- cuando procesó lo que Angela decía, trastabilló y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

La antimaga se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba. No fue buena idea. El sofá fue el lugar donde ambos descubrieron lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Y se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensar en lo rápido que se había rendido a las palabras de Noah.

Cuando su compañero de trabajo terminó de vestirse, ésta se levantó con un gesto de irritación.

¿Ya estás listo? Nos vamos.- y salió por la puerta, sin esperarle.

Angie…escúchame….por favor. ¡Siento lo que dije ayer! ¡De verdad!- Noah la seguía lo más rápido que podía. Se había lavado la cara con agua fría, y ya estaba algo mejor. Aunque le dolía la cabeza como si le hubieran golpeado con un martillo.

Me pregunto si serás capaz de repetir eso cuando se te pase la resaca. Estoy segura de que entonces, entrarás en razón, y volverás a comportarte como el imbécil que eres.

Por favor, no me insultes. Sólo quiero hacer las paces….¡haré lo que sea! ¡Lo juro!- Angela estaba apunto de negarse, pero, las palabras de Richard regresaron a su mente como un relámpago. "Queremos que nos pases toda la información que puedas".

Entraron en el coche, y cuando iniciaron el viaje, la antimaga contestó, sintiendo una ligera punzada de culpabilidad.

Bueno…a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación. Pero comprenderás que lo nuestro ya no tiene arreglo. En todo caso accedería a….continuar como amigos. Sólo eso.- Noah se sentía contrariado por aquellas palabras. No se creía capaz de mantener una relación sólo de amistad con Angela. Pero era mejor eso que nada. Quizá con el tiempo ella cambiara de idea y reconsiderase la posibilidad de ser su novia de nuevo.

Está bien. Amigos, entonces.-dijo, con una sonrisa forzada.

Sin embargo, sabes que no me resultará fácil confiar en ti, después de lo que me dijiste….

Te prometo que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para recuperar tu confianza.

Palabras….y más palabras. Yo lo que quiero son hechos. Esta es mi condición: quiero que me mantengas informada de todas las decisiones tomadas por mi jefe y nuestros compañeros. Estoy harta de ser un juguete en manos de gente que no conozco. Si te hacen partícipe de algo y te exigen que no me des muchos detalles, les obedecerás, pero no cumplirás con lo acordado. Me lo contarás todo. Incluso si crees que no se trata de algo importante. – aunque a Noah le pareció una petición extraña, aceptó. De todas formas a nadie le hacía gracia que lo excluyeran de asuntos que en principio también le concernían.

Te mantendré informada pase lo que pase.

Bien….entonces trato hecho.- y le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió lentamente. Cuando Angela regresó a su casa, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama de nuevo. Le costó conciliar el sueño, pero al final lo logró. No podía negar que había obrado de forma rastrera y sentía remordimientos hasta cierto punto. Pero tampoco podía negar que Noah había sido el causante de aquella situación. Si él no le hubiera gritado e insultado, ella no habría salido huyendo, y no habría conocido a Richard. Aunque ciertamente, ese encuentro le parecía algo inevitable. Tarde o temprano él habría logrado acercarse a ella y ella se habría unido a él y a los demás antimagos.

"Los magos me ofrecieron dinero. Richard me ha dado una familia"- pensó. Esa idea la reconfortaba en gran medida.

Una vez descansada, se levantó, pidió por teléfono un par de platos de comida china, y se sentó a ver la tele. Cuando terminó de saborear sus tallarines, y las alitas de pollo, se aposentó de nuevo delante del televisor y encendió la videoconsola. Introdujo el juego de Dragon Ball y se dejó llevar.

Cuatro horas más tarde, y con los ojos y los dedos doloridos, decidió que ya iba siendo hora de dejar el juego para otro día.

Iba a salir a correr cuando recibió un mensaje de Richard.

No te olvides de la cena.

Hoy a las 10, restaurante "El desafío"

enfrente del centro comercial.

Un abrazo.

Bien, al parecer tendría que enfrentarse a su ropero. Debía empezar cuanto antes, sino quería llegar tarde.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, y abrió las puertas de su armario. Hacía mucho tiempo que no renovaba el vestuario, y no había vuelto a asistir a ninguna fiesta desde que se graduó en la universidad. De manera que los pocos trajes o vestidos de fiesta que tenía, o le quedaban pequeños o estaban pasados de moda. Tenía un gran problema.

Richard tampoco le había dicho si sería una cena de etiqueta o podía ir con un look informal.

Tendría que llevar un atuendo que sirviera para ambas cosas…

Al final lo encontró. Era un vestido negro, liso, de tirantes. Tenía mucha caída, y un pequeño bordado negro brillante en el escote. "Quizás es un poco atrevido"- pensó- Pero ¡Qué diablos! Soy mayor de edad.

Luego abrió una caja y sacó unas manoletinas negras que había comprado en las rebajas. Sería la ocasión perfecta para estrenarlas.

Cuando estaba arreglándose el pelo, se escuchó un sonoro "Crack" procedente del salón.

Oh, no….¡Ahora no!- se quejó en voz baja. Apagó la luz del baño y se escondió detrás de la puerta. Con suerte igual pensaba que había salido de casa y….

Señorita Hunters, ¿No cree que ya tiene una edad como para andar jugando al escondite?- era Lucas. _Su jefe._ Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio ¿Y si se trataba de un truco?

Lucas atravesó el pasillo, y entró a la habitación de Angela. ¿Es que los magos no tienen sentido de la propiedad? pensó, para sus adentros.

Hunters, haga el favor de salir de donde se haya metido. Es urgente.- y una mierda se dijo.- Yo no me pierdo la cena por nada del mundo

Sin embargo, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Se lo había dejado en la habitación. ¡Por Dios, que no sea Richard! ¡Que no sea Richard!

Al final no pudo aguantar más la incertidumbre. Salió del baño y entró en la habitación, con sus mejores galas. Corrió y le arrebató su móvil a Lucas, que la miraba entre divertido y contrariado.

Ah…es Noah.- dijo. Aunque intentó mantenerse impasible, notó un retorcijón en el estómago. Colgó la llamada sin contestar, y se encaró con el mago, que hoy venía ataviado con una túnica verde lima.

¿Iba a alguna parte, señorita Hunters?

Lo cierto es que sí.- dijo. Pero Angela sabía que si le decía que era una cena, lo más probable es que no la dejara asistir solamente por fastidiar.- Voy a…a un entierro. Se ha muerto el primo segundo de….una amiga de la infancia. De cáncer.

¿Un entierro? Bueno, en ese caso quizás...podría posponer el asunto que me ha traído hasta aquí para mañana por la mañana. Aún así, le resumiré la situación. Hemos encontrado a Balus Crane. Pero según nuestras fuentes, ha abandonado el ataque al castillo. Parece ser que ha tenido una discusión con el que no debe ser nombrado, y no ha salido muy bien parado. Creemos que se esconde en alguna tienda abandonada de un pueblo cercano. Nos gustaría que fueras hasta allí, lo antes posible.

¿Creéis que está herido?-preguntó, esperanzada.

Sí.

En ese caso seguro que puede esperar a mañana. Pero gracias por el aviso. Le llamaré cuando esté disponible.- Lucas asintió, y para sorpresa de Angela, antes de marchar, añadió:

Por cierto, ese vestido te sienta muy bien. Deberías ponértelo más a menudo- y tras una sonrisa pícara se desapareció.

¡Gracias por el cumplido!- gritó con ironía, aunque sabía que estaba sola. – Pero la próxima vez será mejor que me dejes dormir…


	12. La cena 2ª Parte

**La cena 2ª Parte**

Para cuando Angela llegó al hotel "El desafío", Richard ya la estaba esperando. Cuando ésta llegó a su altura, él la miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa.

Estás preciosa. – le dijo, con su típica sonrisa seductora. Ella se sonrojó, y enseguida se sujetó al brazo que él le ofrecía para entrar al restaurante. Sí, había hecho bien en ponerse el vestido negro. Todos iban de etiqueta. Era un restaurante muy lujoso.

¡Vaya! Desde luego tu hermana tiene buen ojo para los negocios. Es el restaurante más bonito que he visto en años.- comentó, mirando la decoración, que sin llegar a ser suntuosa escondía un alto nivel de refinamiento. No le habría sorprendido encontrar a alguien famoso allí dentro. – Comer aquí debe costar una fortuna.- Richard soltó una leve carcajada.

Sin duda. Sobre todo si invitas a alguien como Donald…- le susurró al oído señalando a un hombre rechoncho de mejillas sonrosadas que esperaba en la mesa con los demás antimagos- la última vez que le trajimos aquí se bebió hasta el agua de los floreros. Y esta vez en sentido literal…no sé quién le dijo que regaban las plantas con licor. No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para convencer a mi hermana de que lo dejara entrar una vez más. Por cierto, tengo que presentártela. Tú puedes sentarte al lado de René, mientras voy a buscarla. Es la chica pelirroja que está al lado de la parejita de prepapás. Ahora vuelvo.

La velada transcurrió con normalidad, y Angela se sentía como en casa más que nunca. Claro, que no todos sus nuevos compañeros eran tan simpáticos. Había una chica de pelo rubio y ondulado y ojos verdes que la miraba con hostilidad desde que Richard se había sentado a su lado. Pero no parecía tener intención de decirle nada mientras él estuviera presente. Al parecer se llamaba Leijla y era de Bosnia. Otra persona que tampoco le inspiraba confianza era Deyan, un chico búlgaro que parecía no tener interés en otra cosa que no fuera dinero, mujeres o una vida llena de acción. Sin embargo, el resto de los asistentes resultaron ser de fácil trato y por lo pronto, le caían bien. Eso sí, nunca habría pensado que un grupo tan internacional pudiera convivir con semejante facilidad. Menos tres personas, el resto eran todas de países muy diferentes, incluso de religiones diferentes. Al parecer Richard los había encontrado utilizando información de distintas bases de datos médicas restringidas, y demás. De no ser por su trabajo de detective privado, es muy probable que el grupo se redujera al menos a diez o quince individuos.

Cuando terminaron y se despidieron, Richard llevó a Angela a las cocinas, donde por fin pudo presentarle a su hermana Carol. Se parecían mucho. Ella era morena, igual que él, y tenía los mismos ojos, solo que de color castaño avellana. Eran iguales en casi todo salvo en la altura. Ella era diez centímetros más baja que Angela. Y al parecer, por la manera en que la obedecían sus empleados, había heredado las mismas dotes de mando que su hermano. Al principio Carol la miraba con cierto recelo, pero en seguida se relajó y se puso a hablar con ella como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Al final, Richard decidió acompañarla a casa. Se despidieron de Carol y salieron a la calle. Charlaron sobre algunos temas banales durante aproximadamente diez minutos, hasta que Richard se puso serio de nuevo.

Por cierto ¿Has podido averiguar algo interesante?- le preguntó, intentando sonar espontáneo.

Nada que te pueda interesar….pero ya he hecho las paces con Ross. Y me ha prometido que me contará todo lo que se cueza en el ministerio.

¿Cómo lo has hecho? Creía que lo vuestro ya no tenía solución- aunque intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, arrugó el ceño por unos instantes.

Y no la tiene…-aclaró Angela sintiendo una ligera pero persistente molestia en el estómago- pero le he comentado que podríamos ser amigos si él me demuestra su confianza y su lealtad.

¿Y nadie sospecha nada?

Creo que no. Aunque a decir verdad últimamente mi jefe está un poco pesado. Parece que ha empezado a pensar en las ventajas de tener a una antimaga en el equipo y ha decidido empezar a tratarme un poco mejor. Aunque para él eso signifique levantarme de la cama a horas intempestivas o pedirme ayuda en cualquier momento del día. Por lo menos ahora me cuenta qué es lo que ocurre antes de obligarme a ir a ningún lado. Es más, hoy debería haberle llamado. Ese hombre al que están persiguiendo está herido, y escondido en la ciudad.

¿Qué hombre?- preguntó Richard, repentinamente interesado.

Le llaman Bal….- pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un repentino estruendo se escuchó en un callejón cercano, y por motivos de seguridad, decidieron esconderse detrás de unos contenedores.

¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?- preguntó Angela, intrigada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

No lo sé. – contestó el antimago. Tras unos instantes de tenso silencio, alguien salió quejándose y lleno de polvo negro. Angela intentó reprimir un ataque de risa cuando comprobó de quién se trataba.

Es Lucas….está cubierto de hollín.

Estaba utilizando la red flu, y al pasar nosotros se ha quedado atascado en la chimenea…seguro.- Richard también parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, mientras el jefe de Angela cojeaba y trataba de quitarse el polvo de encima.

¿Qué crees que estará haciendo aquí?- preguntó Richard.

No lo sé. Igual buscando a Balus…sí, Balus Crane, el terrorista ese que a veces se une a Voldemort y otras actúa por su propia cuenta. – En ese momento estaba tan ensimismada mirando la divertida escena, que no se percató del gesto de reconocimiento que había hecho Richard al oír aquél nombre.

Creo que voy a llamarle por teléfono. Me pregunto qué me dirá si le pregunto donde está.

Venga.- la animó Richard, esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa. Sólo que ahora su rostro tenía una expresión enigmática que Angela no pudo descifrar.

Marcó el número correspondiente, y tras tres pitidos ininterrumpidos, Lucas atendió la llamada.

¿Haunters? Ya era hora. He estado esperando su llamada toda la tarde.

Mmm es que el funeral se ha alargado más de lo esperado, y he perdido el tren…

Da igual, da igual. ¿Dónde estás? Necesito que vengas cuanto antes.

¿Dónde estás tú?

Yo….en…en la calle. Acabo de…enfrentarme a un par de mortífagos…- Richard tuvo que taparse la boca para que Lucas no le oyera reírse.

Vaya…y ¿por casualidad alguno de ellos se llamaba Brisach?- preguntó, al tiempo que se acercaba a Richard y le decía en voz baja- es una marca de chimeneas…

Ante aquél comentario Richard ya no pudo aguantar más la risa, y Lucas pudo oírlo por el móvil.

¿Bri qué? Oye Hunters ¿estás acompañada?

Eh….no no es la tele de un bar. Estoy a punto de llegar casa.

Bien, pues desvíate a la tercera calle a la derecha de tu casa. La que tiene una señal de tráfico doblada. Te espero allí en quince minutos.

Treinta. Necesitaré cambiarme de ropa.

Está bien…treinta.- y luego colgó.- Brisach….curioso nombre. Oye, Ross ¿por qué no vas a buscarla a su casa con el coche, y así perdemos menos tiempo?- le preguntó a su compañero, que había permanecido callado durante toda la conversación. Éste esbozó un ligero gesto de de incomodidad, pero al final accedió.

Cinco minutos después ya había aparcado delante de la casa de Angela, y esperaba a que ella llegara, mientras leía una revista de coches, sin mucho interés. Cada dos por tres miraba hacia la calle y regresaba la mirada a la página.

Entonces, los vio. Curiosamente, la antimaga iba acompañada por un joven moreno, bastante atractivo. Nunca la había visto con nadie, y desde luego, no parecía que vinieran de un entierro. Parecía que estaban bromeando sobre algo o alguien, y no paraban de intercambiar comentarios y soltar carcajadas. Cuando llegaron a la altura de la puerta intercambiaron algunas palabras, y el chico se acercó a Angela para darle un abrazo. En ese punto Ross intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que sólo era un amigo, pero el beso que le dio en la mejilla antes de irse, no era precisamente casto, ya que se había acercado más de lo normal.

Celoso. Seguro que sólo es un amigo y ya estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena se dijo. Sin embargo, se había puesto colorado y la revista que sujetaba en las manos estaba casi doblada, a causa de la fuerza con la que la estaba agarrando.

Después, vio como Angela entraba en casa y cerraba la puerta. Si no te hubieras comportado como un imbécil ahora quien la acompañaría hasta la puerta serías tú y no ese….ese Lord Darcy de pelo negro.

Sin poder aguantar por más tiempo allí sentado, se levantó salió del coche. Se aproximó a la casa de Angela, y esperó delante de la puerta. Esperó quince minutos, y llamó a la puerta. Suponía que en ese tiempo ella ya habría terminado de vestirse….aunque tampoco le habría importado que bajara a recibirle de cualquier manera. Desde el día que lo dejaron, no podía evitar rememorar la noche que pasaron juntos, y lo rápido que habían conectado ¿Cómo podían haberse torcido las cosas de semejante manera?

Al final, ella abrió la puerta, completamente vestida, con unos tejanos, unas botas de cuero y una chaqueta marrón de polipiel.

Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella, con cierto nerviosismo. ¿Y si la había visto con Richard?

Lucas me dijo que viniera a buscarte. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando le entran las prisas. - ella sonrió levemente ante aquél comentario, y se giró para cerrar la puerta.

No te preocupes, la próxima vez le dejaré bien claro que no quiero que te moleste. Últimamente nos tiene a todos de niñeras.- se sentaron en el coche y Noah encendió el motor.

No…no vayas a pensar mal de mí. Al contrario, yo he venido con gusto. Lo que pasa es que nunca sé cómo te lo vas a tomar.

Y ¿por qué dices eso?

Bueno, ya sé que….somos sólo amigos, pero no sé hasta qué punto quieres que esté pendiente de ti.

Bien…ya te avisaré si te estás pasando de la raya- comentó, sonriente intentando zanjar el tema. Ross, en cambio no parecía dispuesto a dejar la conversación.

Y como amigo tuyo que soy ¿sería mucho pedir que me dijeras quién es ese chico que te ha acompañado a casa?- Al escuchar esas palabras la antimaga le miró con gesto grave y durante un instante consideró la posibilidad de pedirle que la dejara seguir el camino a pie. Pero reconsideró sus opciones y decidió contestar.

Se llama Richard…Richard O'bryan.- mintió.- es viejo amigo. Estuvo viviendo en el continente Europeo, y este año regresó a Londres. Es detective privado.

Ah. Parece….un tipo interesante.- respondió intentando parecer calmado y desinteresado. No lo consiguió.

Sin duda.- contestó ella, divertida por la reacción de Ross ¿Se había puesto celoso?

No volvieron a pronunciar palabra hasta que llegaron al lugar donde esperaba Lucas. Sin embargo, ya no había nadie.

Qué extraño…te juro que lo dejé aquí.

¿Le habrá surgido algo urgente?- aventuró Angela, sin mucho convencimiento.

No sé…algo me dice que hay gato encerrado. Espérame aquí y no salgas del coche.- le ordenó Noah Ross, al mismo tiempo que salía al exterior. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar él ya había cerrado el coche con llave. Mientras se alejaba ella golpeó con enfado el cristal de la ventanilla.

Valiente imbécil. - Primero me trata como si fuera un bicho raro y ahora como si fuera un ratoncito inofensivo y vulnerable, no hay quién le entienda

Esperó diez minutos, intentando tranquilizarse.

Volverá…seguro que no es nada. Seguro que Lucas se ha ido por alguna razón justificada.- Sin embargo, nadie regresaba y todo estaba muy silencioso.

De repente, Angela se sobresaltó, cuando una sombra pasó a toda velocidad por delante del coche. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Y luego, alguien gritó desde un callejón cercano. Era Ross. Seguro.

Tenía que salir. No podía quedarse allí dentro. De manera que intentó encontrar una manera de abrir la puerta del coche. Si pudiera abrir el maletero…

Los gritos resonaron aún con más fuerza aún y a Angela comenzó a recorrerle un sudor frío por la frente. Le pegó una patada a la puerta del maletero y milagrosamente se abrió. Tendría que dar gracias de que el coche de Noah estuviera para el arrastre.

Salió corriendo hacia el callejón, y cuando llegó a su destino se quedó paralizada. Había cinco hombres vestidos de negro con una máscara en la cara. Lucas estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y Noah se había desmayado. Los hombres dirigieron la vista hacia ella, aunque no pudo verles el rostro.

Mirad qué tenemos aquí. ¿Te has perdido jovencita?- dijo uno de ellos, provocando la risa de los demás.

Cerdo hijo de…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque alguien le golpeó en la cabeza con un algo.

Es esa mujer tan rara de la que os he hablado.- dijo el hombre que la había golpeado.- Será mejor que os andéis con cuidado. Se la llevaremos a Crane, estoy seguro de que tendrá planes para ella.


	13. En Jaque

**En Jaque**

Angela despertó en un lugar oscuro, con las manos atadas a la espalda. Sólo penetraba un poco de luz por una rejilla de la pared, pero la herida de la cabeza le dolía tanto, que apenas podía abrir los ojos. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, parpadeó varias veces con la esperanza de que la vista borrosa desapareciera. Aún estaba mareada, pero consiguió contener las náuseas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y qué había pasado con Noah y con Lucas? ¿Seguirían vivos? ¿Les habrían tomado como rehenes? O ¿Habrían sido rescatados, y era cuestión de tiempo que fueran a por ella?

Angela intentaba ser optimista, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

De pronto, las bisagras de una puerta chirriaron, y una ráfaga de luz impactó contra el ojeroso rostro de la antimaga.

Eh, mirad. Nuestra invitada se ha despertado.- comentó un hombre a quien Angela no pudo ver bien- sacadla de ahí. Quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

Acatando las órdenes de Balus, dos hombres entraron y arrastraron a Angela como si fuera un muñeco hasta una sala contigua. Se habían cubierto todo el cuerpo para evitar que ella pudiera usar su antimagia sobre ellos.

Angela consideró durante un instante la posibilidad de escapar. Pero estaba demasiado agotada y dolorida como para salir huyendo. Además, eran muchos, tenía las manos atadas y no tardarían en darle caza. No podría salir de allí sin ayuda, eso era seguro.

La fría mano de Balus sujetó su barbilla y la obligó con un gesto violento a levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos. Era tal y como lo habían descrito. Musculoso, alto, sin un solo pelo en la cabeza y con mirada bicolor. Aunque con aquella luz tan tenue la diferencia casi no se notaba. Su brazo derecho estaba recubierto por una serie de símbolos extraños que se movían bajo la piel. Por alguna razón a Angela eso le resultó muy desagradable. Parecían un grupo de serpientes negras deslizándose dentro de su cuerpo.

Con que tú eres la famosa antimaga. Lo cierto es que te imaginaba más….imponente. Además, eres muy joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintitrés?

Veinticinco.- respondió ella, intentando parecer segura de sí misma.- y lo cierto es que yo esperaba más de alguien como tú. Envías a tus hombres a hacer el trabajo sucio y luego te llevas tú el mérito. Seguro que sólo eres un cobarde de mierda. Como todos esos terroristas que matan niños inocentes, y se creen dioses. ¡Sólo sois escoria!- le gritó. Pero la mano de Balus le cruzó la cara y le partió el labio. Tuvo que agacharse para escupir la sangre.

¡Silencio!- gritó Crane, furioso. Nadie le había hablado de esa manera.- Te advierto….que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.- ante aquél comentario, Angela, se echó a reír. Un murmullo incómodo se extendió por la sala.

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó Balus, mosqueado.

Crane…tienes tan pocas virtudes que lo cierto es que no importa.- ante aquél comentario, incluso él esbozo una ligera sonrisa retorcida.

Vaya, vaya….- dijo, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a sus secuaces- hay que reconocer que la chica tiene carácter. Me pregunto si seguirá tan bromista después de lo que voy a hacer. ¡Traed al squib y a al mestizo!- les ordenó de nuevo a los dos hombres que habían arrastrado a Angela. Éstos desaparecieron de nuevo tras otra puerta, al otro lado de la estancia. Cuando salieron, dejaron en el suelo a dos hombres con la ropa hecha trizas. Estaban cubiertos de moretones y heridas. Angela emitió un grito ahogado al comprobar que el rostro de Noah estaba tan desfigurado e hinchado que apenas se distinguían sus ojos. Sin embargo, Lucas se había llevado la peor parte. Al parecer ni si quiera era capaz de abrir los ojos, respiraba con extrema dificultad y le faltaba la mano de derecha. Al contemplarlos en semejante estado, la antimaga sólo podía pensar en acabar con aquellos individuos desalmados. No perdonaría a ninguno. Y el primero sería ese cerdo de Balus Crane. Aquello ya se había vuelto algo personal.

Muy bien. Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, comenzaré con la petición. Espero que tengas la decencia de aceptarla, ya que tus amigos podrían salir muy mal parados si no lo haces. – Angela lo miró furiosa, pero se mantuvo en silencio. No quería que Noah y Lucas murieran por su culpa. Pero tampoco podía hacer un trato con Crane. Eso iba en contra de toda ética. – Ahora quiero que me contestes con sinceridad. Necesito saber de qué eres capaz, y si me sirves o no para mi propósito. ¿Tu poder funciona con todos los magos?

¿Tu magia funciona con todos los muggles?- preguntó Angela, a modo de respuesta.

Rodamantis….enséñale lo que le haremos a sus amigos si sigue sin contestar a mis preguntas como es debido.- dijo Balus, con exasperación. El tal Rodamantis, apuntó a Noah con la varita.

¡Así no, estúpido! Sabes que delante de ella no funciona.- le recordó su jefe de mala gana. El mago asintió, gruñó algo en voz baja mientras los demás compañeros se reían y guardó la varita. Luego cogió un garrote con púas y después de levantar el brazo por encima de su cabeza, lo estampó contra la espalda de Ross, haciendo que éste se retorciera de dolor en el suelo, antes de perder el conocimiento.

¡No!- gritó Angela. -¡Para! ¡Déjale en paz! Contestaré a tus preguntas….pero no les hagas daño. Si les tocas me negaré a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Mira, jovencita. No estás en condiciones de negociar. Aquí soy yo el que manda. Ahora contesta a mi pregunta.

Sí, puedo usar la antimagia con cualquier mago. Cuanto más poderoso es, más fácil me resulta destruir su magia. Mi poder es proporcional al del mago que toco.

Interesante….y parece ser que la única forma de herirte es mediante métodos muggles.

Sí.

Entonces no será difícil controlarte. Sin embargo…me gustaría comprobarlo. – y con un gesto de la mano, les indicó a otros dos hombres que cogieran a Lucas y lo dejaran frente a Angela.

Hoy me siento generoso. Si lo haces bien, dejaré que tu amigo el squib se vaya. ¿Qué te parece?

¿Quieres que yo…- empezó Angela, temiéndose lo peor. No podía hacer eso….

Exactamente. Quiero ver si eres capaz, antes de enviarte a donde quiero para que realices el encargo. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hay trato?- un incómodo silencio se extendió de nuevo por la sala. Al final, Angela miró a Noah. No podía soportar verle en ese estado….

Hay trato.

Muy bien, muchachos, atadle los pies y desatadle las manos. Vais a contemplar un bonito espectáculo.

Cuando le liberaron las manos, Angela pensó en lanzarse sobre Balus. Pero se había colocado demasiado lejos, y había dejado a los dos hombres cubiertos de ropa a su lado.

Lucas cada vez estaba peor….y una vocecilla en la mente de la antimaga comenzó a susurrarle sin compasión.

Hazlo. Hazlo ahora. Va a morir de todas formas le decía la vocecilla una y otra vez.Aún puedes salvar a Noah

Entonces Angela alargó la mano y la apoyó sobre el cuello de Lucas. Sentía como aquella sensación tan adictiva la dominaba de nuevo. Pero debía ser fuerte. Tenía que controlarse.

Quizá…si sólo le tocaba un poco…lo suficiente para engañar a Crane….

Sí. Si retiraba la mano a tiempo Lucas no perdería todos sus poderes…quizá incluso los recuperase con el tiempo. No sería tan terrible como lo de Lawson.

Entonces Angela tomó una determinación. Se acercó a más a Lucas, y mientras las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro susurró:

Lo siento Lucas. Pero no tengo otra opción.- y tras dar rienda suelta a sus poderes, el mago comenzó a retorcerse y a gemir. Balus Crane se acercó un poco para contemplar mejor la escena. Tras cinco segundos de agonía, Angela logró soltarle. Sus ojos aún estaban rojos cuando miró a Crane. Lucas se desplomó, sin sentido, en el suelo.

Ahora suelta a Noah.

Está bien. Un trato es un trato. Aunque….creo recordar que te dije dejaría que se fuera. Pero no te dije cómo. Rebanadle el pescuezo a ese inútil.

¡No! Haré lo que me pidas. ¡Lo juro! ¡Pero no le mates! Si te…si te lo quedas de rehén haré lo que me pidas sin discutir. Mientras esté vivo cumpliré tus órdenes.- dijo Angela tumbándose a los pies de Crane. No se había sentido más humillada en toda su vida. Y aún así, si eso mantenía con vida a Noah sería un precio que pagaría con gusto.

Balus Crane se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

Sí, justo lo que me temía. ¿Le amas, verdad? ¿Harías cualquier cosa por él, no es cierto?- inquirió con sorna.

Sí. Lo que sea necesario para mantenerle con vida.

Me gusta esa respuesta. Muy bien, vivirá. Pero se quedará con nosotros hasta que realices el encargo.

¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó ella, nerviosa. Puede que al fin y al cabo sí fuera un monstruo. ¿A cuántas personas inocentes tendría que destruir?

Sólo quiero que toques a un mago. Sólo uno y esta….pesadilla se habrá terminado.- la antimaga se temía lo peor. ¿En quién estaría pensando Balus? ¿En Dumbledore? En ese caso era muy probable que las cosas no acabaran bien para nadie. No podía hacerle eso a alguien que la había ayudado tanto. A alguien que era tan importante en el mundo mágico. Angela cerró los ojos, esperando la respuesta que no quería oír.

Quiero que utilices tu antimagia….con Voldemort.- al escuchar aquello, Angela casi se desmaya de la impresión. ¿Voldemort? Ese otro asesino del que le habían hablado….¿Por qué iba a querer Balus Crane hacer algo así?

No…no entiendo. ¿Por qué Voldemort? ¿No se supone que estáis en el mismo bando?- Crane pareció meditar un momento la respuesta. Durante un instante Angela creyó que no le contestaría.

Sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Por qué no te ordeno que hagas lo mismo con Albus Dumbledore? Sé que le conoces. Me contaron que fue él quien te ayudó a escapar del hospital. Pues bien, no será necesario porque Voldemort lo matará primero. Y cuando crea que lo tiene todo bajo control….tú le harás lo que yo te pido y así le robaré la gloria. Me ha hecho la sombra durante mucho tiempo….ya estoy harto de ser invisible para la sociedad mágica. Quiero que me teman…que nadie se atreva a pronunciar mi nombre sin temblar. Quiero gobernar el mundo mágico, y sacar de la sombra a los nuestros. Ya hemos permanecido escondidos durante mucho tiempo. Escondidos como ratas, de aquellos que son inferiores a nosotros. Y eso es antinatural.

Pero, señor…-empezó uno de sus hombres, dubitativo- ¿Qué pasa con la profecía?

Las profecías pueden cambiarse. Yo cambiaré el curso de los acontecimientos.

Luego, tomó aire y se levantó. Iba a añadir algo cuando, de repente, se escuchó un sonido metálico, muy extraño, en el exterior.

¿Qué diablos es ese ruido?- preguntó, desconcertado.

Entonces, varios proyectiles golpearon las ventanillas, haciéndolas pedazos. Cuando dichos objetos golpearon el suelo, todo se llenó de humo. Antes de desmayarse de nuevo, Angela escuchó una voz conocida en el repentino barullo que se había formado tras el impacto de las bombas de gas.

Vamos, daos prisa, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Y sacad a los heridos de aquí. ¡No, no, vete Don! Yo me ocuparé de ella.

¿Richard?- preguntó Angela débilmente. Lo único que sintió antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue la mano de Richard sobre una de sus mejillas, y su voz tranquilizadora.

No te preocupes. Ahora estás a salvo.

Cuando Angela cerró los ojos, Richard la llevó en brazos hasta la salida.

Encerrad a Crane. Puede que lo necesitemos más adelante.- ordenó. – Él nos ayudará a llegar a Hogwarts.


	14. Serias Dudas

Angela despertó tumbada en la cama de su habitación. Richard se había quedado dormido sobre un pequeño y viejo sofá situado a un par de metros de la cama. Como le daba pena despertarle, se levantó, en silencio y le colocó una manta por encima. Angela se sentía dolorida y tenía magulladuras en los pies y en las muñecas. Sin embargo por el resto, parecía estar sana. Se dio una ducha rápida, mientras trataba de recordar los últimos acontecimientos. ¿Qué había pasado con Noah y con Lucas? ¿Se habían enterado de que ella no era la última antimaga, o por el contrario no se habían percatado de lo ocurrido? Y ante todo, necesitaba saber si ambos estaban bien. Decidió preguntárselo a Richard en cuanto despertara. Fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, y aprovechó para preparar el de Richard también. Era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que le había salvado la vida. Ya ni si quiera le importaba el hecho de que la hubiera seguido…en circunstancias normales se habría sentido molesta, pero ya no importaba. Había sido descuidada e impulsiva, y si los suyos no hubieran ido a buscarla, a esas alturas Noah y Lucas estarían en poder de Crane, y ella haciéndole el trabajo sucio a un asesino sin escrúpulos.

Cuando salió de la cocina, se dirigió de nuevo hacia su habitación. Richard aún estaba durmiendo, pero Angela ya no podía contener la incertidumbre por más tiempo. De manera que le zarandeó con cuidado, intentando despertarle con la mayor suavidad posible.

Richard….soy yo. Te he traído el desayuno.- él parpadeó y se frotó los ojos. Se desperezó y tras contemplarla sin decir palabra, se sentó sobre el sofá.

¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó, mirándola con preocupación.

Sí. Un poco dolorida, pero estoy bien. – y después de sonreír, le mostró una bandeja a Richard, muy orgullosa de sí misma.- mira, te he preparado el desayuno. Espero que te gusten las tostadas con mermelada de melocotón.

Vaya, no sé qué decir. ¿No se supone que tendría que ser yo el que te llevara el desayuno a la cama?

Los tiempos han cambiado Lord Obelyn. – bromeó Angela, posando la bandeja sobre las rodillas del antimago. Él, en cambio, la recogió y la puso en una esquina del sofá. Luego se acercó a Angela y la abrazó con fuerza. Antes de apartarse de ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando que la antimaga se pusiera colorada.- Vaya, no sabía que te haría tanta ilusión.

Sabes que no es por eso.- replicó, con buen humor. Luego su rostro volvió a adoptar esa expresión seria que lo caracterizaba- No te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba por ti. Tuve que extorsionar a mis compañeros para que accedieran a asaltar el edificio con los magos dentro. Ya sabes lo escrupulosos que somos con la seguridad.

¿Y…qué ha sido de Noah y de Lucas?

Ambos están bien. Le enviamos un mensaje con tu móvil de trabajo a uno de tus compañeros para que se hiciera cargo de ellos. Ahora deben pensar que eres una auténtica heroína.

Entonces… ¿No saben que vosotros existís?

No. Tanto tu jefe como el squib se habían desmayado. No se han enterado de nada.

Vaya…es un alivio. Pero ¿cómo voy a explicarles lo que pasó? ¿Y Balus Crane? ¿A dónde ha ido?

Escapó. Salió corriendo con algunos de sus secuaces y lo perdimos de vista. Supongo que se desapareció en cuanto pudo.- contestó, con cara de póker.

Y… ¿qué le diré a mi jefe y a los demás?

Que lograste desatarte, te lanzaste sobre sus hombres, y tras _anularlos_ fuiste a por Crane, pero escapó.

¿Anularlos?- preguntó Angela, confundida.

Es así como llamamos al….proceso de desintegrar la magia de un mago mediante el tacto o a distancia.

¿A distancia?- preguntó la antimaga, sorprendida.- Creía que era necesario tocar a un mago para…anularlo.

No. Se puede hacer a distancia, pero se necesita muchísima preparación. Sólo los antimagos más fuertes y entrenados pueden hacerlo. Y aún así, necesitan estar totalmente concentrados en un objetivo.

¿Me enseñarías a hacer eso?- preguntó. Richard soltó una carcajada.

Me temo que no puedo ayudarte. Yo llevo intentándolo años y aún no lo he conseguido. Donald ha progresado mucho, pero su dominio no es completo. Nadie más ha sido capaz de conseguirlo antes de cumplir los cuarenta.- Angela lo miró desilusionada, pero pronto cambió de tema.

Y… ¿quieres que les hable a los magos sobre los planes de Crane?

¿Qué planes?- preguntó Richard, con repentino interés. Angela se lo explicó rápidamente.

Mmm no sé. Me preocupa que ellos te pidan lo mismo. Es más, es una de las sospechas que tengo desde que me enteré de que te habían contratado.

Me parece que tendré que hacerlo. Creo que Noah y Lucas estaban presentes y despiertos cuando Crane me dijo lo que pretendía. Aunque no lo recuerdo bien, ambos estaban bastante débiles.

Si no te queda más remedio, hazlo. Pero si te piden que lleves a cabo el plan de Crane, debes negarte. No sólo es muy peligroso, sino que además estarían haciendo justamente lo que Balus quiere. Y ya sabes que ha escapado. – Angela asintió, se recostó en el sofá, y miró hacia el techo.

Dios mío. Nunca pensé que mi vida podría complicarse tanto.- Richard ahogó una risita mientras mordía una de las tostadas.

Dios no tiene la culpa…sólo estos malditos magos. Siempre meten sus mágicas narices en todo. La pregunta es ¿qué narices nos interesan más a la cabeza del mundo mágico?- La chica morena lo observó sin saber qué responder. Él contestó por ella.- Las que no sepan que existimos. En caso contrario….quizá tengamos que hacerlas desaparecer.

Lucas estaba en San Mungo, recordando los últimos acontecimientos. Estaba vivo, y se sentía feliz por ello. Pero su magia….era harina de otro costal. El medimago le dijo que parecía que iba progresando, pero él no estaba tan seguro. No la había perdido, pero cosas que antes hacía con suma facilidad, como convertir una rata en una taza de té o mover objetos con la varita, se habían convertido en toda una hazaña. Y no quería ni pensar lo que podría sucederle si intentaba aparecerse.

Dejó la varita en una mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con Angela. En el mensaje decía que estaba muy cansada y que no la molestaran hasta que ella contactara con ellos. Pero había algo que no encajaba. ¿Por qué se había marchado antes de que Nigel, Alexandra y los demás llegaran? ¿Y por qué no les había dicho nada sobre Balus Crane? Pero por encima de todo, lo que más le intrigaba era cómo había logrado deshacerse de las ataduras y atacar a los mortífagos. Parecía tan indefensa…y de buenas a primeras se había convertido en una máquina de matar o una heroína, si lo miraba desde otra perspectiva. Aunque sabía que sus compañeros de trabajo no la tratarían igual que antes. Lo que no sabía si sería contraproducente o no.

Por otra parte, Noah, había venido a visitarle cuando le dieron el alta. Los medimagos le curaron enseguida las heridas de la espalda y ya estaba en su casa. Le preguntó si debía llamar a Angela, pero Lucas no lo consideraba oportuno. Ella ya había dejado bien claro que no quería que la molestaran, y sus razones tendría. Es más, por una vez, tenía intención de no molestarla bajo ningún concepto. Seguro que necesitaba un descanso.

Mientras meditaba sobre aquellos pensamientos, alguien entró en la sala. Sonrió al comprobar que se trataba de su mujer, que además, se había llevado con ella a sus dos pequeños de cinco años.

¡Miriam, cariño! – exclamó, al tiempo que le daba un casto beso de bienvenida. Sus dos hijos pequeños se subieron a la cama y se tiraron encima suyo.

¡Niños tened cuidado! ¡Podríais hacerle daño a vuestro padre!

Va, déjales, estoy seguro de que me dejarán volver a casa de un momento a otro.

¡Papi! ¡Papi! Cuéntanos qué te ha pasado.- le preguntó Nicholas. Su hermano Samael también lo miraba intrigado.

Pues….

Noah ya no aguantaba más. Tenía que llamar a Angela, y verla de nuevo. Tenía que comprobar que estaba bien, y necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido y cómo había logrado vencer a Crane. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Angela, con fuerza.

Ella se demoró un rato en contestar. Un rato que a Noah se le hizo eterno.

¿Noah?- preguntó ella, en un tono de voz que Ross no pudo interpretar.

El mismo. Sé que no querías que te llamaran, pero….

No importa…sólo necesitaba que me dejaran tranquila por un tiempo. Y dormir un poco, claro. ¿Cómo estás?- ahora, parecía realmente preocupada, lo que en cierto modo hizo que él se sintiera importante.

Estoy curado. En San Mungo han hecho un gran trabajo. Esta es una de las ventajas de ser squib. No tendré que pisar un hospital muggle mientras pueda evitarlo.

Pues no sabes cuánto me alegro…de hecho me encantaría verte.

A mí también. Y ya de paso, supongo, que me contarás qué sucedió…con pelos y señales.

Bueno, lo cierto es que todo pasó muy deprisa. Pero haré un esfuerzo.

¡Genial! Entonces ¿puedo ir a verte ahora?

Mmmm- Angela miró a Richard y luego el reloj de la pared del salón.- no, mejor a las doce que…no estoy muy presentable.

Sabes que no me importa.

A mí sí. Y deberías recordar que la paciencia es una virtud. Una virtud que aprecio mucho.

Está bien…a las doce entonces. Hasta pronto.

Entonces, cuando Angela colgó. Richard la miró, tenso.

¿Estás segura? ¿Ya te has aprendido la historia de memoria?

Sí. Además, no creo que Noah dudase de mis palabras. Quien me preocupa es Lucas y mis compañeros. Ellos no confiaban en mí ni cuando comencé a trabajar para ellos, ni ahora.

Pues…ya va siendo hora de ganarse su confianza ¿no es cierto?

¡Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil…con esa maldita Alexandra difamándome. ¡Dios! No te haces una idea de cuánto la odio.

Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, ahora que nadie más que tú puede explicar lo sucedido, no tendrán más remedio que creerte. Y si esa tal Alexandra duda de tus palabras, podrás decir, y con mucha razón, que simplemente tiene envidia de tu talento. Si es lo suficientemente inteligente no se atreverá a contradecirte. O los demás podrían empezar a pensar que lo único que tiene son celos profesionales…supongo que sabes por qué te digo esto ¿verdad?

Sugieres que le dé la vuelta a la tortilla. Sí, suena muy bien. Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero ahora…debes irte antes de que venga Noah. Creo que no le caes bien…me parece que está algo celoso.

¿Me vio?- preguntó, repentinamente preocupado y con un destello de ira en la mirada que hasta ese momento Angela nunca había observado.

Sí, el día que me acompañaste a casa. Pero tranquilo, no sospecha nada. Le he convencido de que eres un completo muggle. Un muggle interesante, claro, pero un muggle, al fin y al cabo.

En ese caso….aunque de hecho me gustaría conocerle. Sólo por el placer de contemplar su cara de celos.- le aseguró, sonriente. Y sin previo aviso, le dio a la chica morena un rápido pero apasionado beso, esta vez en los labios.- De hecho, tiene razones para estar celoso.

Angela sólo pudo sonreír ante aquél último comentario. Sin embargo, se desilusionó al pensar que no le producía el mismo cosquilleo en el estómago que había sentido cuando Noah había hecho lo mismo. ¿Y si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si Noah, aún le gustaba, y Richard le había llamado la atención sólo porque creía que era como ella?

Cuando Richard se marchó, la cabeza de Angela se llenó de dudas.


	15. Lucas, el Polígrefo humano

**Lucas, el "polígrefo" humano**

Noah miraba a Angela con la boca abierta. La historia ya era de por sí difícil de creer, pero ¿quién era él para llevarle la contraria a la persona que le había salvado la vida?

**Es increíble. ¡Increíble!** – decía, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Angela tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Noah tenía tanta fe en sus capacidades que nunca se atrevería a poner en duda sus palabras. Lástima que eso no fuera a servirle de nada con su jefe.

**En cierto modo…actué por instinto. No lo pensé…sólo lo hice.**

**Aún así…eran muchos. **

**Siempre supe que en el fondo sólo eran unos cobardes. Además, te lo debía. Tú me salvaste la vida. **

**Y ahora supongo que estamos en paz.-** dijo él, acercándose un poco más a Angela. El corazón de la antimaga se disparó. ¿Y si lo intentaba de nuevo con Noah? ¿volvería a rechazarla? Además, ahora estaba Richard. Sin duda no se lo tomaría nada bien si ella decidía volver con "el squib" tal y como le gustaba llamarle. Sin embargo las palabras de su compañero la sacaron de su ensimismamiento- **Angela, no puedo seguir así. Quiero volver contigo. Te juro que no volveré a comportarme como un imbécil, y esta vez va muy en serio. Pero no puedo seguir fingiendo que no siento nada cada vez que te veo. **

**Yo…no sé qué decir. No estoy segura de que vaya a salir bien. Y Richard…**

**¿Qué pasa con él?**- la cara de Noah había adquirido una coloración rojiza casi de golpe.

**Él cree que yo siento algo por él.**

**Y ¿es cierto, o no?**

**Sí siento algo, pero creo que es sólo…gratitud.**

**¿Gratitud? ¿Por qué?-** cuando Ross hizo esa pregunta, Angela se dio cuenta de que ya había hablando demasiado. No se había percatado hasta ese mismo momento de que si Noah se daba cuenta de la existencia de los demás antimagos, todos estarían en peligro. A ella no podían leerle la mente, pero a Noah, sí. Y no podía poner en peligro a los suyos por razones egoístas. La supervivencia de los de su especie debía ser lo primero. Por mucho que le doliera.

**Prefiero no hablar de ello. Es un asunto privado**.- el rostro de Noah volvió a contraerse en una mueca de disgusto.

**Entiendo**.- dijo. Luego miró hacia otro lado, tratando de calmarse. Se sentía dolido porque ella, después de todo aquél tiempo, seguía sin ser totalmente sincera con él.- **Es hora de que me vaya**.- Angela quería detenerle, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. Cuando Noah atravesó la puerta, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Ahora sí que lo había perdido. Se había equivocado. Las cosas nunca podrían volver a ser como antes.

Estuvo sentada en el sofá, llorando, durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que alguien llamó al timbre. Antes de levantarse para abrir la puerta, tuvo una corazonada. Era Lucas. Seguro.

Y ese presentimiento no la defraudó. El rostro de su jefe estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero sus heridas habían desaparecido.

**¿Has estado llorando?**- le preguntó, a modo de bienvenida.

**No…es que estoy algo…resfriada. Creo que estoy baja de defensas. Ya sabes…tanto estrés… ¿quieres pasar?**- Angela se hizo a un lado, y él entró sin decir palabra.- ¿cómo te encuentras?

**Bueno. He estado mejor.**

**¿Puedes…volver a usar tu varita?**

**Sí. Aunque mis poderes no son lo que eran. Y no parece que las cosas vayan a mejorar**.- la antimaga lo miró avergonzada. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había hecho. Anular parte de la magia de Lucas fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer en toda su vida.

**Lo siento. De verdad.**

**Hiciste lo que debías. Nunca te habrían soltado las manos si te hubieras negado, y es muy posible que todos estuviéramos muertos si no lo hubieras hecho**.- Angela se preguntaba cuántas cosas recordaría Lucas sobre lo sucedido.

**Supongo que querrás que te cuente todo lo que pasó.**

**De hecho es uno de los motivos que me han traído hasta tu casa.**

**¿Qué más querías preguntarme?**

**Quiero saber quién es ese tal Richard O'Bryan. Noah me ha hablado de él. Dice que estáis saliendo. Creo que no te mencioné que no debías mantener contacto estrecho con muggles mientras estuvieras a nuestro servicio. Sería muy peligroso.** – Angela cerró los dientes con tanta fuerza que temió haberse partido la mandíbula. ¿A qué diablos estaba jugando Noah? Como si no tuviera bastantes problemas para verse a solas con los demás antimagos, ahora encima le iban a prohibir mantener relaciones personales.

**No estamos saliendo. Es sólo un amigo, nada más.**- en ese momento, comprendió que si no le daba alguna razón más consistente, Lucas no cedería – **el problema es que Noah está celoso. **

**¿Celoso? No se me había ocurrido**.- "vaya, gracias por llamarme adefesio a la cara." Pensó Angela, molesta. Lucas se dio cuenta de que la había ofendido y rápidamente trató de enmendar su error- **no me malinterpretes. Simplemente nunca pensé que Noah pudiera llegar a ser tan retorcido. Le conozco desde hace bastante tiempo y nunca le he visto comportarse de esa forma. No obstante….aún no me has dicho lo que quería saber. Dime. ¿Qué sucedió el otro día?**

Tras media hora tratando de explicarse correctamente, y tras responder a varias preguntas inquisitivas, Lucas pareció satisfecho con la explicación. Aunque sus ojos mostraban un curioso brillo divertido que a Angela la dejaba bastante intranquila. ¿De veras se había tragado todo el cuento?

**Muy bien, muy bien. Sí, suena increíble, pero lógico**.- La antimaga respiró aliviada. Parecía que lo peor ya había pasado.- **Bueno, lamento no poder darte una medalla al valor. Si hubiéramos atrapado a Crane…en fin. Te habrías hecho famosa, sin duda**.

**Créeme, es lo que menos me interesa en estos momentos. ¿Has hablado con los demás?**

**Sí, un poco. Yo mismo les diré lo que ha ocurrido, si quieres. No pareces tener muchas ganas de hablar más sobre este asunto.**

**Cierto. Te lo agradecería mucho.** – él asintió, y tras desearle un buen día, se marchó.

Pero no se fue a casa, como tenía pensado. Se pasaría por el ministerio. Sabía que Angela no había sido del todo sincera. Y su reacción cuando le preguntó por Richard….en fin. Estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo. Y así se lo comunicó a Alexandra, Nigel, Hanna y los demás.

**Vaya, jefe. Está hecho un **_**polígrefo**_**.**- dijo Nigel, orgulloso de sí mismo.

**¿Un qué?-** le preguntaron sus compañeros, desconcertados. Todos menos Raven, Hanna y Félix, que al ser mestizos ya sabían de lo que hablaba Nigel, y se echaron a reír.

**Sí, sí. Esa cosa que usan los muggles para saber si alguien está mintiendo. Lo vi en una película.**

**Se dice "Polígrafo"-** apuntó Hanna, mirándolo divertida. Aunque nadie le prestó atención.

Lucas se sentía la mar de satisfecho consigo mismo. Entonces era un "Polígrefo" humano. Sin embargo, saber que Angela mentía era una cosa, y conocer la verdad otra muy distinta.

**Sea como sea…debéis empezar a investigar. Félix y Hanna, vosotros os encargaréis de averiguar todo lo que podáis sobre ese tal Richard O'bryan. Alexandra, tú vigilarás a Angela. Pero no debe darse cuenta ¿entendido? Quiero que hagas un resumen de todos sus movimientos, en la medida de lo posible. A dónde va, con quién se junta y dónde. Nigel y Raven, vosotros seguiréis buscando a Balus. Yo tengo asuntos que atender que son de vital importancia y no puedo entretenerme con estos detalles. ¿Alguna objeción?**- Alexandra lo miraba con cara de malas pulgas, pero al final acató sus órdenes. Lucas ya tenía bastante con lo que le había pasado y no quería darle más problemas. Además, no podía ser tan complicado vigilar a la antimaga. Sería pan comido.


	16. El Interrogatorio

**El interrogatorio**

Lo primero que notó Balus Crane, fue el impacto del agua congelada cayendo sobre su cabeza. Abrió los ojos, desconcertado. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en aquél cuartucho nauseabundo. Lo habían encadenado a una silla, y los antimagos no encendían la luz más que cuando venían a interrogarle. A veces incluso se les olvidaba darle de comer o de beber, y no recordaba las veces que se había hecho sus necesidades encima, porque no le permitían levantarse más de dos veces en un solo día. Le habían salido llagas allí donde las cadenas lo sujetaban con más firmeza, y sabía que algunas heridas se habían infectado.

Se sentía débil, y aunque su odio era grande, su deseo de respirar aire puro se había convertido en una de sus prioridades. Necesitaba salir de allí, o enloquecería.

Despierta, princesa. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.- dijo una voz, que Balus reconoció al instante como la de Obelyn. Gruñó, y se removió en su asiento. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, al sentir de nuevo el roce de las cadenas.

¿Qué queréis de mí? ¡Ya os he dicho todo cuanto sé!

No, no lo has hecho. Y es una lástima…pensaba que eras un tipo listo y nos dirías todo lo que queremos saber sin tener que utilizar otros métodos de persuasión. Pero me equivoqué. – Balus, alzó la vista. Sabía que estaba a punto de echarse a temblar…o a llorar, lo que era aún peor. Nunca pensó que tendría que hacer frente a la tortura muggle. Y encima, tenía público. Había más antimagos que disfrutaban viéndole sufrir. Uno de ellos, al que llamaban Donald, no dejaba de bromear cuando él se quejaba. Si ese estúpido hubiera sido muggle, ahora estaría criando gusanos. Pero no lo era.

Resultaba curioso, nunca creyó que existiera alguien capaz de infundirle miedo, y que no fuera un mago. Sin embargo, estaba completamente equivocado. Esos seres eran una pesadilla. Capaces de eliminar cualquier rastro de magia en cincuenta metros a la redonda…jamás lo habría creído posible. Y ahí estaban, convirtiendo sus mayores temores en realidad.

Muy bien. Por última vez ¿Cuáles son las coordenadas de Hogwarts?- por toda respuesta, Crane escupió a los pies de Richard.- me lo imaginaba. En fin…- el antimago suspiró mientras se ponía unos guantes de goma. En la mesa de al lado había infinidad de objetos de tortura. Desde tenazas y varas de hierro, hasta cuchillos de diversos tamaños, trozos de caña de azúcar, alfileres, y otros objetos que Balus no conocía, pero ofrecían un aspecto igual de amenazador. También había jeringuillas y botes llenos de líquido. Richard se dio una vuelta por la mesa, como si estuviera tratando de decidir cuál de sus juguetes era el más apropiado para su mascota.- Vamos a ver….¿por dónde te gustaría empezar? ¿Por dentro, o por fuera?- al no recibir respuesta, se encogió de hombros y sacó una tela de su bolsillo.- Como quiero que tu cerebro siga en buen estado, me abstendré de utilizar el aplastacabezas ¿Sabes para qué es esto? Bueno, te lo explicaré. Este inocente trozo de tela, era introducido en la garganta del preso. Éste era obligado a mantener la cabeza en posición vertical, y de vez en cuando, para acelerar el proceso, se le metía agua en la boca para que el pañuelo siguiera bajando. Cuando el pañuelo terminaba de bajar por el esófago, se pegaba a las paredes del estómago. No parecería tan terrible, si no fuera porque uno de los extremos del pañuelo aún permanecía fuera del cuerpo….y los interrogadores, cuando sabían que el trozo de tela se había adherido perfectamente….hacían preguntas….y empezaban a tirar del otro extremo del pañuelo. No querrás que te cuente qué podía llegar a salir por la boca del preso si no contestaba a las preguntas.- Balus, no pudo aguantar más, y vomitó, poniendo el suelo perdido.

No…no. ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Sacadme de aquí!¡No me toquéis!

Ya te avisé Crane. – dijo Richard, mientras se acercaba dispuesto a introducir el pañuelo de tela en la boca del mago.

¡Yo mismo te llevaré hasta Hogwarts! ¡Pero por lo que más quieras! ¡No uses esa cosa conmigo!- los allí presentes se rieron a carcajadas.

Vaya…esperaba algo más de alguien que se jacta de ser un asesino y un torturador profesional. Es curioso. Al final todos os lo hacéis en los pantalones. Y quien se iba a imaginar que un mago hecho y derecho le tendría miedo a un pañuelo inofensivo.

¡Os llevaré hasta allí! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro por mi vida!

Tú vida no vale nada. Sé algo más original, y jura por alguien que no seas tú.

¡Lo juro por Merlín! ¡Por Morgana!

¿Habéis visto? ¡Lo jura por Morgana!- los antimagos se rieron de nuevo.- Bien…si lo jura por Morgana, habrá que darle una oportunidad.- otro coro de risas siguió a su intervención.

Un tiempo después, Richard se encontraba en su casa. Se sentía satisfecho. Había hecho un gran trabajo con Crane. Y lo mejor de todo es que al final lograría sus propósitos. Una pena que no pudiera decirle nada a Angela. No se daría cuenta de lo brillante que era su plan hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos. Obelyn y Hunters, juntos de nuevo….sí, eso sonaba bien. Aunque esperaba que su relación fuera algo más afortunada que la de sus antepasados.

Alexandra se aburría. No sabía por qué había accedido a hacer ese trabajo. Debería marcharse a casa, y fingir que seguía vigilado a la antimaga. Esa mujer apenas salía de casa… y era realmente frustrante vigilar a alguien que no hacía _nada_ interesante a lo largo del día. No tenía vida social, su trabajo se reducía a los encargos de Lucas, y no parecía tener amigos ni parientes que vinieran a visitarla.

En cierto modo, hasta le daba pena. Ella no podría soportar una vida tan deprimente.

Llevaba diez minutos mirando una revista de moda muggle para hacer tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía sed y no se había traído agua ni nada. A la distancia que se encontraba de la casa de la antimaga, no podía usar la magia, de manera que no le quedaba más remedio que ir al bar muggle de la esquina de la calle de en frente y pedir algo.

Salió del coche que el ministerio le había proporcionado para la tarea de vigilancia, y tras andar un par de metros distraída observando los escaparates de las tiendas, metió el pie en una alcantarilla y se retorció el tobillo. Para colmo, estaba sangrando y, si había algo que no soportaba era la vista de la sangre. Sí, se trataba de algo patético viniendo de una auror, pero le gustaba su trabajo, y era excelente en todos los requisitos. En todos, salvo en ese pequeño y rojo detalle. Cuando era pequeña, se hizo un tajo en una mano con un cuchillo, y desde entonces, cada vez que veía sangre, se desmayaba.

Procurando no volver a mirar el pie, y tragando saliva, buscó con la mirada a alguna persona que pudiera ayudarla, sin éxito. Era tarde, y la calle estaba a oscuras. Además, tampoco le apetecía pedir ayuda a gritos. No. Eso no era nada elegante. Es más, si gritaba podría aparecer alguien dispuesto a hacer con ella cosas horribles, y tampoco podría huir.

Se levantó como pudo, y cojeando, retrocedió. No le quedaba más remedio que tragarse su orgullo, y pedirle a Angela que la ayudase con ese doloroso inconveniente. Ella no era muy ducha en hechizos de sanación, y no le apetecía aparecerse en San Mungo en ese estado. Estaba mareada, y no sabía si de hacer algo así, llegaría entera a su destino. Era mejor pedirle a la antimaga que vendara la herida. Ella no tenía por qué saber que la había estado vigilando, y podía decirle que conocía a un viejo amigo que vivía por esa zona. Que había sido pura coincidencia.

Llamó a la puerta, y esperó a que ésta le abriera.

Angela se había descolgado con una cuerda por la ventana trasera. Aunque estaba alto, aún tenía la esperanza de poder saltar, y amortiguar el impacto de su caída con algún matorral, ya que la cuerda era demasiado corta, y no llegaba hasta abajo.

Sabía que alguien la estaba vigilando desde ese coche negro. Desde su casa no podía ver de quién se trataba, pero había estado allí todo el día, y había pocas probabilidades de que espiaran a otra persona que no fuera ella. Había quedado con Richard y algunos antimagos más aquella noche, y tenía que salir de allí sin que la persona del coche se percatara. Y no había puertas traseras en la casa. De manera que no le quedaba más remedio que saltar por la ventana. Se armó de valor, y justo cuando estaba a punto de soltarse, escuchó el timbre. ¿Pero quién diablos sería? Seguro que alguien pidiendo…si fuera Lucas, la habría llamado por teléfono primero. No podía ser Richard, y dudaba que Noah hubiera regresado para hacer las paces. No tenía por qué ser alguien importante…y si era alguien dispuesto a asesinarla, sin duda, sería poco probable que llamase al timbre antes.

Angela, sé que estás ahí dentro. ¡Ya te has divertido bastante! Necesito tu ayuda…- en aquellas circunstancias, la antimaga no atinaba a adivinar quién era la persona que demandaba su ayuda. La frase había comenzado de manera autoritaria, pero había terminado en una súplica. Sin duda era alguien que tenía problemas.

Miró de nuevo hacia el suelo, y se le retorcieron las tripas. Odiaba las alturas. Igual aún estaba a tiempo de escalar de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo ni si quiera a cambiar de posición, cuando la cuerda que sujetaba comenzó a partirse.

Oh no….no, no, no, no. ¡No te rompas! ¡No te rompas!- pero como si la cuerda hubiera tomado una firme decisión, decidió no hacerle caso.

Cuando se partió, Angela pegó un grito tan fuerte que bien podría haberse escuchado a tres manzanas de distancia. Los arbustos no amortiguaron su caída, como había previsto, pero afortunadamente, no se rompió nada. Eso sí, le saldría un moretón en la espalda del que se iba a acordar un mes.

Alexandra escuchó el grito, y haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, caminó hasta la parte trasera de la casa.

La cara de ambas mujeres al encontrarse fue épica. Primero, Angela cayó en la cuenta de a quién pertenecía la voz que había escuchado, y esbozó una mueca de disgusto. Y Alexandra, por su parte, se olvidó momentáneamente del dolor del pie, y mirando a la antimaga totalmente asombrada, trató de adivinar por qué razón había saltado desde la segunda planta de su casa.

No sabía que me odiaras tanto….- comentó Alexandra, sin saber si debía echarse a reír, o a llorar.

¿Qué diantres haces tú aquí? ¿A qué has venido?

¿No has saltado porque sabías que era yo?

¡Ja! Qué más quisieras. No me das miedo Alexandra…y si llego a saber que eras tú, ni me habría molestado en abrirte la puerta. Alguien me está vigilando. Está en un coche negro situado en la acera de en frente.

Ah….¿no me digas?- Alexandra fingió ser totalmente inocente, pero Angela no pareció convencerse del todo.

Oye….¿no serías tú?

¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a molestarme en vigilar alguien que lleva una vida tan aburrida como la tuya?

Serás…¿Me estás diciendo que he saltado por la ventana….por tu culpa?

Yo no…

¡Sucia mentirosa! ¿Quién te ha enviado? ¿Lucas?- de pronto, fue capaz de atar todos los cabos. Lucas no se había olvidado de Richard…y qué mejor manera de llegar hasta él, que espiando a Angela. Si descubrían que ella no era la última antimaga….Dios, no quería ni saber lo que podría llegar a ocurrir.- ¿es que ese hombre no me va a hacer caso en la puñetera vida? ¡Le dije la verdad! ¿Y es así como me lo paga?- El cabreo de Angela iba en aumento, y Alexandra ya no estaba tan segura de si estaría a salvo con ella. La antimaga parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento, y además, su misión había culminado en un rotundo fracaso. El mayor de su carrera.

Sin embargo no era culpa suya…al fin y al cabo era la primera misión "al estilo muggle" que realizaba y allí sus habilidades mágicas no le servían para nada.

Tranquilízate, ¿vale? No te estaba vigilando…te estaba protegiendo.- dijo Alexandra como último recurso.

¡Por favor! ¡Eso es ridículo!- y olvidando por un instante la discusión, se dio cuenta de que Alexandra se apoyaba sobre una pierna y parecía a punto de caerse.- Pero…¿qué te ha pasado en ese pie? Ni que te hubiera pasado por encima un carro de combate…- aquellas palabras fueron demasiado para la joven bruja, y se desmayó.-No me…ni hablar…no voy a cargar contigo…ahí te quedas guapa.- sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, Angela se sentía culpable al dejar a la pobre mujer allí tirada. Por muy mal que se llevara con ella. Al final soltando otro taco, regresó y tratando de aguantar el dolor de espalda, consiguió arrastrar a su compañera hasta el sofá de su casa.- Me debes una….pero una MUY GRANDE.

No obstante, luego pensó que aquello le convenía. Así podría avisar a Richard de que tenía problemas, y que debía andarse con cuidado. Sólo podía rezar para que no hubieran decidido pincharle el teléfono también.

**ACLARACIÓN: Hola a tods, no soy muy dada a hacer este tipo de cosas, pero como se suele decir, la familia es lo primero. Mi hermano se ha presentado a un concurso, y me gustaría que todos aquellos que tengan facebook votaran la foto que ha presentado en la página de Tiendanimal. Para entrar en la segunda fase debe llegar a 50 votos (y de verdad, que si de aquí a una semana llega a ese nivel, estaré tan tan contenta, que hasta subiré otro capítulo-en tiempo record, sí-….y ese será de los buenos, lo prometo) os agradecería mucho vuestra participación. Este es el link: **.com/easypromos-premium/voteme/6715/613733940

**En su foto aparece una tortuga y una moto. Gracias por vuestra atención.**


	17. El Plan de Richard 1ª Parte

**17 El plan de Richard 1ª Parte**

No importa, seguiremos el plan tal y como te lo comuniqué. Sal de ahí cuanto antes, y ven al restaurante de mi hermana, allí hay un pasadizo que conduce a la nave.- le contestó Richard desde su teléfono móvil, con cierto tono de urgencia.- vamos a pasar a la ofensiva, y no quiero que te utilicen como rehén.

¿Ofensiva? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿Ofensiva contra quién?

Ya lo verás. Te lo contaré cuando llegues. Pero debes salir de casa ahora mismo. No hace falta que te lleves nada, tengo todo preparado y hay una maleta para cada uno.

Está bien…pero más te vale contarme todo cuando llegue, o no pienso ir a ninguna parte.

Te lo prometo. Pero debes salir de allí antes de que los magos con los que trabajas vengan a buscarte. No dejes ningún mensaje. Nos vamos de aquí en cuanto llegues.

¿Tú y yo?- preguntó Angela, con un fino hilillo de voz. Una corta carcajada resonó al otro lado del teléfono.

Todos. Los veintidós. Un amigo me prestó un yet privado y uno de los nuestros es piloto comercial. No tendremos problemas para llegar a nuestro destino.

¿Y de dónde has sacado un amigo con un yet?

En esta vida hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno, solo que yo me lo tomé de forma literal…ven rápido. Te espero.- y colgó.

¿Cómo he llegado yo a meterme en este lío?- y después de echarle una fugaz mirada a Alexandra, que aún no se había despertado, pero parecía estar a punto, cogió su abrigo, llenó el bolso a toda prisa con los documentos más importantes, apagó la luz y salió de casa, en plena noche.

Cuando la auror se despertó, descubrió que tenía una venda enrollada de forma bastante chapucera alrededor de tobillo, y una caja de calmantes junto a una botella de agua sobre la mesa. También le habían colocado una manta por encima. A pesar de lo mal que se llevaba con Angela, debía reconocer que se había portado bien. Creía que la había dejado tirada en el césped.

Se irguió ligeramente, busco a tientas su varita. No sabía dónde estaba Angela…igual había subido a su habitación y ya se había acostado. Era mucho pedir que se hubiera quedado con ella hasta que se le pasara el desmayo. La luz penetraba a través de unas cortinillas y las escaleras estaban levemente iluminadas. Se levantó sobre la pierna buena, y cojeó hasta las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

¿Angela, estás despierta?- preguntó, desde abajo. Aunque dudaba que fuera a oírla desde allí. Al no recibir respuesta, no le quedó más remedio que subir las escaleras. Pero el dolor aumentaba por cada escalón que subía, de modo que una idea desesperada se pasó por su cabeza. ¿Podría usar magia si el antimago estaba durmiendo? Para despejar la duda, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la agitó en el aire.

¡Lumos!- la varita se encendió al instante, iluminando la casa.- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! Soy genial…-dijo en voz alta. Haciendo un soberano esfuerzo, logró subir los suficientes escalones como para llegar a atisbar el umbral de la habitación de la antimaga. La cama estaba justo en frente de la puerta, la cual estaba abierta de par en par. No había nadie en la cama y tampoco había luces encendidas.

¿Angela? ¡AN-GE-LAAAA!- gritó una vez más. Pero no se oía ningún movimiento.- ¡Pero dónde se ha metido esta mujer! ¡Homenum revelio!- gritó una vez más. Nada. Allí no había nadie. Temiéndose lo peor, Alexandra trató de concentrarse en la imagen que recordaba del salón de la casa de Lucas. Por lo general nunca se presentaba sin avisar, pero aquello era una emergencia. Y era mejor decirle lo ocurrido a su jefe antes de que lo adivinara por cualquier otra persona.

Cuando llegó a casa de Lucas – entera, gracias a Merlín- se acercó al dormitorio de su jefe, donde le encontró durmiendo plácidamente abrazado a su mujer. Carraspeó levemente, y encendió el candil de la mesilla y le agitó el hombro con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz.

¡Lucas! ¡Lucas, despierta!- éste se arrebujó aún más entre las mantas y pensando que quien le hablaba era su mujer, susurró:

Vaya cariño…no me digas que tienes ganas a estas horas…

Lucas, que soy Alexandra.- del susto, su jefe se levantó y la sábana se deslizó hasta su cadera. vaya, si tiene barriguilla pensó Angela inconscientemente. Luego se recompuso y se sintió idiota por pensar en semejantes tonterías tal y como estaba la situación.

¿Alex? ¿Por qué no me has llamado al móvil? ¡Esto es una tremenda falta de respeto!- Miriam, su mujer, se despertó al escuchar sus voces y miró a Alexandra con una mezcla de desconcierto y disgusto.

Lo sé, jefe, pero se trata de una urgencia. Angela ha desaparecido.

¿Qué? ¿No se supone que la estabas vigilando?- Alexandra se ruborizó. Sabría que su dignidad acabaría por los suelos.

Sí, bueno…pero me retorcí un tobillo con una alcantarilla y tuve que pedirle ayuda, y ella ató cabos, se dio cuenta de que la estaba vigilando y luego yo…yo…me desmayé al pensar en la sangre de mi tobillo.- Lucas la miró durante un instante, boquiabierto. Su mujer, por el contrario, comenzó a reírse.

¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es lo más divertido que he oído nunca! ¡Menudo desastre de misión!¡ Y menos mal, ja, ja, ja, que la chica no tiene poderes! Espera, espera ¿cómo te retorciste el tobillo? ¿Tengo curiosidad?

Miriam, compórtate, se trata de un asunto serio.

Lo siento mi vida, es que no había escuchado algo como esto en mucho tiempo. Debería redactar un artículo para el profeta.

No serás capaz…- comentó Alexandra, repentinamente preocupada. Aquello sería el fin de su carrera.

Miriam, no harás tal cosa. ¿O quieres que tus hijos tengan que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros? Sigo siendo el jefe de la misión. La responsabilidad recae sobre mí si alguien- dijo, mientras miraba con irritación a Alexandra, que parecía encogerse por momentos- la caga.

Lo siento, de verdad.

No me vale que lo sientas. Llamaré a los demás y les diré que hay un cambio de planes. Primero hay que encontrar a Angela. ¿Has probado a llamarla al móvil? ¿O tampoco se te había ocurrido?

Yo…

¡Y yo que creía que eras la más competente del equipo!- le gritó Lucas, furioso. Muy pocas veces lo había visto así de enfadado…y desde luego tenía razones más que suficientes. – Si la próxima vez que la envíe a una misión no me trae resultados satisfactorios, señorita Harvey, la pondré de patitas en la calle. ¡Llama a Angela, para ver si contesta y si no lo hace, llama a los demás! Diles que empiecen a buscarla. ¡Vamos! Alexandra salió cojeando y Miriam pareció compadecerse de ella.

Pero ve a San Mungo primero, con un pie roto no irás muy lejos…- Alexandra la miró compungida y asintió. Cuando ésta se desapareció, la periodista miró a su marido con reproche.

Lucas, te has pasado. Es humana, y cualquiera puede tener un mal día. Es la primera vez que te falla ¿o no? No seas tan intransigente con ella…

Soy su jefe y es mi deber decirle este tipo de cosas. Además, no tengo pensado despedirla…pero ella no lo sabe. Así se esforzará más la próxima vez. No le gustaba la misión que le había asignado y por eso ha fracasado rotundamente. No siempre le va a tocar el trabajo más interesante del mundo, pero una tarea de vigilancia, sigue siendo algo importante, aunque sea aburrido. Y Alexandra tiene que aprender a aceptar órdenes, aunque no le gusten.

¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora para encontrar a la chica?- Lucas se desinfló ante aquella pregunta.

Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea. Si ella no quiere que la encontremos…será casi imposible dar con ella.

¿Y tienes alguna idea de a dónde puede haber ido?

No. Puede…puede que con ese O'bryan. Pero no sé donde vive tampoco. Los chicos no encontraron información sobre ningún Richard O'bryan que coincidiera con el que andábamos buscando.

¿Y habéis pensado en pedirle ayuda a la policía muggle? Podéis decirle al presidente que necesitáis encontrar a esa chica y que se trata de un asunto de vital importancia para el mundo mágico…y si pueden utilizar sus sistemas de localización modernos para dar con ellos. No sé, el satélite, las líneas telefónicas, cámaras, información confidencial...Inglaterra es uno de los países con más vigilancia.

Ya sé por qué me casé contigo. ¡La policía muggle! Espérame aquí, tengo que hablar con el ministro de magia. Seguro que él puede ayudarnos.

Buena suerte…- le dijo su mujer, mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Luego, Lucas se vistió y se desapareció.

Cuando Noah se enteró de que Angela había desaparecido, saltaron todas las alarmas en su cerebro. Nadie contaba con que fuera a marcharse así como así. Al principio barajaba la posibilidad de un secuestro….pero no parecía probable. Según les había dicho Alexandra, Angela estaba muy enfadada. Y Noah sabía muy bien que la antimaga en aquél estado era capaz de cualquier cosa. De todas formas, sería mejor descartar la posibilidad del secuestro, así que, aunque eran las cuatro de la mañana, decidió ir a echar un vistazo en casa de Angela. Podría encontrar algo de utilidad….información sobre a dónde podría haber ido o algo así. Quizás tenía algún pariente del que no les había hablado…porque, de hecho, no sabían gran cosa sobre su vida. Sabían que su madre había muerto en circunstancias extrañas, y que no mantenía contacto con nadie más. Sin embargo durante aquellos meses las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

Pensaba ir sólo, pero al final cayó en la cuenta de que no era recomendable, de manera que llamó por teléfono a sus compañeros para ver si alguno de ellos quería acompañarle. Alexandra le dijo que estaba en San Mungo y que no sabía cuándo la atenderían. Lucas le comunicó que estaba esperando al ministro de magia, que no parecía estar muy dispuesto a recibirle, Nigel no cogía el móvil (curiosamente, era su día libre, cuando volviera al trabajo le iban a amonestar pero bien) Hanna y Raven habían encontrado a uno de los seguidores de Crane y estaban ocupados interrogándole. Finalmente, la única persona que le dijo que sí podía acompañarle fue Félix. No le conocía demasiado bien, sólo sabía que era mestizo y muy callado. Pero era mejor que ir sólo.

Cuando Félix se apareció en su casa, bajaron y se subieron al coche.

¿Qué pretendes averiguar husmeando en sus efectos personales?- le preguntó Félix cuando estaban a punto de llegar. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto, y de hecho, ni si quiera tenía aspecto de mago. Casi siempre iba vestido con ropa muggle, y era el más elegante del grupo.

No voy a _husmear_. Sólo voy a mirar si ha comprado billetes de tren, avión, o cualquier cosa que se le parezca. Si tiene mensajes en el contestador automático, o….

Vaya, no sabía que fueras una maruja…- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Luego se echó a reír. O Ross estaba teniendo alucinaciones, ¿o Félix acababa de gastarle una broma?

No soy una maruja. Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo…

Sí, sí. Eso dicen todos. Yo todavía no conozco a nadie que en una de estas misiones de "investigación" no haya ido directo a mirar la ropa interior de los propietarios o cosas por el estilo ¿de qué íbamos a hablar entonces? Si lo mejor es sacar los trapos sucios. Yo sé de uno que encontró una caja llena de juguetes sexuales en el piso de un par de muggles…me consta que él y su mujer hicieron las paces a raíz de ese descubrimiento. Y en otra ocasión, un antiguo compañero de trabajo, vio la foto de una joven bruja en la pared de una casa de Gales a la que fuimos para investigar un asesinato, y se quedó tan impresionado que se pasó un año buscando a la propietaria de tan bello rostro. Resultó ser una mujer casada, con una tropa de hijos en la edad del pavo y un marido con muy mal genio.

¿Y qué ocurrió?- preguntó Noah, con repentino interés.

Bueno…ese compañero mío decidió declararse a la mujer en mitad del salón, delante de toda su familia.

¿Y ella qué hizo?

Cualquiera habría esperado que se pusiera a gritar…ya ves, imagínate que un desconocido se presenta en tu casa, te dice que está locamente enamorado, y que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para estar contigo, delante de tu pareja y de tus hijos…sería lo más normal, desde luego. Pero no. Contra todo pronóstico, la mujer le dijo que sí, que estaba harta de su marido- parece ser que la maltrataba- y que sus hijos- adolescentes todos ellos- se comportaban como verdaderos vándalos, y que no aguantaba en aquella casa de locos ni un minuto más. Pidió el divorcio, y tras pasar cuatro meses juntos se casaron. Uno de sus hijos entró en Hogwarts el año pasado.

Muy interesante. Pero yo no voy a mirar su ropa interior…-dijo Noah, sonriente- ya la he visto en vivo y en directo.

Entonces ¿es cierto que estuvisteis liados? Yo no sería capaz. Uff, imagínate que pierde el control…

Sí, pero yo no soy mago…alguna ventaja tendría que haber. Pero sólo estuvimos juntos al principio. Ya me ha dejado bien claro que lo nuestro se acabó.

Pues no pareces muy conforme.

Y no lo estoy. Pero es un problema entre ella y yo. Y te agradecería que no volvieras a sacar el tema.

Está bien…sólo era una pregunta. ¡Mira, ya hemos llegado!

Gracias al tiempo que pasaron dentro del coche, Noah se dio cuenta de que Félix no era callado, ni mucho menos. Al parecer sólo era tímido cuando estaba en grupo. Pero solo no parecía tener problemas para socializar.

¡Eh! Encontré una caja con fotos. ¿Conoces a estas personas que salen aquí?- Félix le tendió una de las fotografías de la caja a Noah. En ella aparecían la madre de Angela, la propia Angela, sólo que mucho más joven y con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, no tendría más de quince o dieciséis años. Al lado de ambas había un hombre de pelo negro, igual que el de la antimaga, de rostro duro y ojos serenos. Abrazaba con la mano izquierda a un niño de unos cinco años, que esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era muy parecido a Angela, pero tenía el cabello encrespado y los ojos castaños.

No sé quiénes son….pero yo diría que su padre y su hermano. Se parecen una barbaridad.

Ella no nos dijo nada sobre su padre….tampoco que tuviera un hermano pequeño.

Creo que hay muchas cosas que no nos ha dicho.- comentó Noah, con tono inexpresivo. Le dio la vuelta a la fotografía y pudo leer. Ocho de marzo de 1986. Sí, en la foto la antimaga tenía sólo quince años. - ¿qué es ese sobre de ahí? Déjame ver.- Noah cogió un sobre grande, de color carne, y lo abrió. La fecha que aparecía abajo era un año posterior. - Es un certificado de defunción. Dos en realidad. El primero….sí. Habla de David Leonard Hunters de cuarenta años, murió el primero de Agosto de 1987, a las cinco de la tarde y treinta y seis horas. La causa de la muerte fue un accidente de tráfico. Murió en el acto.

¿Y el otro certificado?- Ross ya se lo imaginaba, pero aún así la leyó. – Michael Declan Hunters, cinco años, murió a las seis de la tarde. La causa de las heridas fue el accidente de tráfico, pero falleció una hora más tarde por una hemorragia cerebral. Dios….pobre chiquillo.

Entonces…su padre y su hermano pequeño murieron en un accidente de coche…no me lo esperaba. Tuvo que ser muy duro para ella y para su madre. Además, con esa edad…

Ahora entiendo por qué se muestra tan poco alegre. En el fondo creo que no lo ha superado.- comentó Noah, dejando de nuevo los documentos en su sitio.

¿A caso se supera realmente? Se aprende a vivir con ello, pero nunca se supera.- Félix parecía realmente triste por lo que acababa de descubrir.

Sí, puede que tengas razón…en fin. Sigamos investigando.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la madrugada buscando alguna pista sobre el paradero de Angela. Sin embargo se había llevado su portátil, y su móvil. Sólo les faltaba el contestador automático.

Vamos, parece que hay algunos mensajes.- Félix le dio al botón correspondiente y se oyó una voz masculina que ambos desconocían. Pero parecía la de un hombre joven.

_Hola Angela, soy yo, Jim, el segurata. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. No hemos recibido noticias de ti desde que aquellos hombres fueron a buscarte. Tus compañeros de oficina y yo estamos preocupados. Tu jefa también. ¿Dónde te has metido? Yo estoy bien, parece que me golpeé la cabeza cuando bajé a supervisar el almacén. El problema es que ha desparecido un libro. Es ese ejemplar tan raro de ocultismo que nos enviaron la semana pasada. La jefa me ha amenazado con el despido si no doy con él, estoy realmente preocupado. Por casualidad ¿no sabrás dónde está? En fin, contesta cuando puedas. Hasta pronto._

Parece que no ha contestado. Pobre Jim. Le van a despedir por nuestra culpa.- Noah chasqueó la lengua.

Creo que a estas alturas ya estará despedido. En fin, cosas que pasan…no podemos darle gusto a todo el mundo. Mira el siguiente mensaje, anda.

Está bien.- y pinchó de nuevo en el botón.

_Angie, cariño, soy mamá. Sólo te llamaba para recordarte que habíamos quedado el viernes para cenar. Me muero de ganas por saber cómo te va en el trabajo. ¡Oh, vaya! Parece que llaman a la puerta. Bueno, nos vemos el viernes. Te quiero hija. Adiós._

¿No fue este el día que murió su madre?- le preguntó Félix a Noah, mirando la fecha del mensaje.- Debe de ser uno de sus últimos mensajes.

Y por eso no lo ha borrado.

Parece que sólo queda uno más. Vamos a ver…

_Buenos días Angela. Soy yo, Richard. No me gusta utilizar el fijo para hablar contigo, pero como no me coges el móvil te lo cuento por aquí. Hemos quedado esta noche en la nave. Tenemos algo importante de lo que hablar. Entraremos por un pasadizo que sale desde "El Desafío", mi hermana lo ha dispuesto todo para que podamos entrar sin armar revuelo. Borra el mensaje una vez que lo escuches, no quiero correr el riesgo de que tu jefe o alguno de esos magos lo intercepten de alguna manera. Aunque creo que no hace falta que te lo diga. Por cierto, aún sigo esperando tu respuesta sobre lo del otro día. Ya que tú y ese squib habéis cortado, me preguntaba si te gustaría que lo nuestro se volviera algo más…formal. Hasta la noche, preciosa. _

¿Y esto?

Debe ser de ese maldito Richard O'bryan. Si le encuentro le arranco el pescuezo…- Noah estaba colorado.

Sabe que eres squib. Eso no me lo esperaba. Y también sabe que Lucas y nosotros somos magos. No sé…esto no pinta nada bien. Además, habla en plural, luego no está solo. Creo que nuestra querida antimaga nos la ha estado jugando todo este tiempo.

No me lo puedo creer…con la confianza que habíamos depositado en ella…

¿Pero quién es ese Richard entonces? Te ha llamado squib, pero ¿entonces, qué es? No parece que hable muy bien de nosotros. Ha dicho "ese squib" y "esos magos". Es un tono demasiado despectivo….y sinceramente, no parece tener ningún miedo, y habla de nosotros como si fuera algo normal para él.

Angela me dijo que era detective privado. Y desde luego, vistiendo era un completo muggle. Pero es cierto, hay algo que…- y de pronto, Noah se sobresaltó.- ¿Sabes qué es "El Desafío"?

No. Pero hay que averiguarlo si queremos dar con Angela. Este mensaje es de hace unas horas. Sólo un rato antes de que ella desapareciera. Por alguna razón no lo ha borrado.

Puede que no lo haya visto. Ese Richard no contaría con la presencia de Alexandra.

Cierto. Tenemos que avisar a Lucas…ahora mismo. ¡No, no! No vuelvas al coche Ross. Tú te vienes conmigo. Vamos derechos al ministerio.

No me gusta la aparición.

Tardaríamos demasiado en coche. Vas a tener que aguantarte.

Y con un sonoro "crack" ambos desaparecieron del salón.


	18. El Plan de Richard 2ª Parte

Muy bien. Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, os explicaré el plan.- comenzó Richard con voz alta y clara.- Sé que a muchos de vosotros no os entusiasmará la idea, pero confío en que entendáis mis razones y aún así, me apoyéis. Sobre todo después de todas las molestias que me he tomado para preparar todo. Sé que debería haberos consultado con antelación, pero no hay tiempo que perder.- todos observaban a Richard atentamente. Algunos ya sabían lo que tendrían que hacer, pero la mayoría, aunque albergaban sospechas, no tenían una idea clara. Angela se removió inquieta en su asiento, tenía un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo, dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, cuando Leijla habló. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar en público, con su terrible acento del este.

Tú maleducado. Deberr decirr primerro. O yo no aceptar irr detrrás de ti.- muchos asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

Lo sé, y tienes toda la razón. Pero lo he hecho por una causa de fuerza mayor. Veréis, esto os sonará un poco agresivo, pero no tenemos otra opción. Escuchad…

Mientras tanto, un grupo de personas pintorescamente vestidas entró en el local de Caroline Obelyn. En la entrada había un cartel de "cerrado", pero la puerta estaba abierta. Ella vivía allí mismo, en una sección del restaurante que estaba cerrada al público. Cuando escuchó el chirrido de la puerta, salió de su mini apartamento para ver quién era. Se le paró el corazón al contemplar semejante clientela.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? El local está cerrado.- dijo, mientras acercaba sigilosamente su mano al móvil que guardaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Ya habían llegado todos los antimagos. Y no parecían ladrones, así que todo parecía indicar que se trataba de magos. Su hermano ya le había avisado que aquello podría ocurrir, y estaba preparada.

La puerta no. ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el hombre que iba mejor vestido. Parecía el más normal de todos.

Soy la dueña del local. Y si no salen de aquí ahora mismo, llamaré a la policía.- por alguna razón, nadie tembló ante ese comentario. Mala señal.

Tranquila, no hemos venido a robar. Sólo queremos hablar. Estamos buscando a Richard.

¡Ah! Haberlo dicho antes. ¿Venís a la fiesta, no? Pensaba que ya había llegado todo el mundo- preguntó, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Si se tragaban la mentira, ya no habría ninguna duda sobre quiénes eran y qué hacían allí.

Eeee…sí. Por supuesto. Angela nos invitó. - contestó el que parecía el jefe. Bien, estaba claro que no eran antimagos. Apretó el botón del móvil con disimulo, para que Richard supiera lo que ocurría, y una vez hecho esto, se acercó a los recién llegados.

Bien, os llevaré hasta la nave. Ya saben, en tiempos de crisis tener algún negocio extra nunca viene mal…-comenzó a hablar, mientras los llevaba hasta el pasadizo.- normalmente alquilan la nave grupos de adolescentes, o gente buscando diversión. Pero de Richard, me fio, su hermana es una de mis empleadas y me ha asegurado que es un tipo serio y formal.

¿Puedo preguntar cómo os conocisteis?- preguntó de nuevo el jefe. No parecía demasiado contento con la situación, no se fiaba de ella, pero si ella fingía que no sabía quiénes eran, ni lo que era Richard, no podían hacerle daño. Si realmente conocieran la relación que tenía con él, ya la habrían utilizado como rehén para hacerle salir, nunca habrían accedido a acompañarla tan fácilmente. Hasta estaban empezando a darle pena, porque no sabían la que les esperaba.

Es un cliente habitual del restaurante, y como ya le he dicho, su hermana trabaja aquí.

¿Y conoce a Angela Hunters?

Sí, es una amiga suya…o algo más, según tengo entendido. Aunque sólo son suposiciones. A penas la conozco.- Noah, gruñó, y ella procuró no reírse. Richard ya le había mencionado la relación de Angela con un squib. Debía ser ése. Y por cierto, había que reconocer que la chica tenía buen gusto.

Después de eso, todos la siguieron en silencio, hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta. Ella llamó al timbre y giró el pomo. Entonces las luces se apagaron de golpe, se escuchó el sonido de pasos y una voz masculina que gritaba.

¡Ahora!- Richard estaba furioso, pero al menos le había dado tiempo a organizarse. Todos se habían colocado unas gafas de visión nocturna y sabían dónde estaban los magos, pero ellos no podían ver a los antimagos, porque sus varitas allí, eran inservibles.

¡Mierda!- gritó Alexandra.- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Las varitas no funcionan! ¡Angela! ¡An…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque algo duro le golpeó en la mandíbula, y el impacto la hizo caer. A tientas, trató de encontrar a los demás, que también habían empezado a gritar. Alguien le sujetó las muñecas y le ató algo metálico alrededor. Intentó zafarse pero era inútil. Aquella persona tenía demasiada fuerza. Tras varios gritos y forcejeos, todos los magos fueron reducidos y maniatados. Incluido Noah, que aunque incluso a oscuras fue capaz de soltar alguna que otra patada y algún que otro puñetazo, con certera puntería, no había sido capaz de enfrentarse al grupo de personas que había caído sobre él.

Cuando se encendieron las luces, pudieron observar dónde se encontraban, y el lío en el que se habían metido.

Richard se quitó las gafas, al igual que los demás. Angela se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, apartada de los magos. Mostraba una expresión de eterna preocupación.

Vaya, toda la plantilla. Esto sí que ha sido un éxito- comentó Richard, acercándose a Lucas. Carol, totalmente satisfecha consigo misma, se acercó a él por detrás. Lucas la observó con ira.

Tú…embustera.- dijo, pero el puño de Richard se estrelló sin clemencia contra la mejilla de Lucas.

No insultes a mi hermana. O lo lamentarás.- Lucas escupió sangre, pero lo observó desafiante.

Sólo he dicho la verdad. Y Hunters….no esperaba algo así de ti. Tú eres aún peor - Esta vez, la bota del antimago fue a parar directamente a la entrepierna de Lucas. Qué cayó sin aliento, hacia atrás. – la antimaga pareció encogerse al escuchar aquellas palabras.

No quería que sucediera esto,- dijo ésta, observando a Richard de forma intermitente- pero vosotros os empeñasteis en seguirme. Ahora ya no puedo hacer nada por vosotros, lo siento.- a pesar de sus palabras, dirigió la vista hacia Noah, que procuraba no mirarla.

¡Tú! ¡O'Bryan! No te atrevas a pegar a mi jefe. Angela no estará aquí siempre para protegeros, seáis quienes seáis.- Ante aquél comentario de Noah, Richard y los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

¿O'Bryan?- preguntó en voz alta, mirando a la antimaga. Ella se encogió de hombros, pero la expresión preocupada no desapareció de su rostro. Luego se giró de nuevo hacia los magos.- Mi apellido no es O'Bryan. Mi verdadero nombre es Richard Obelyn. Y sí, soy un antimago. Igual que….-dijo dando unos teatrales pasos hacia atrás y levantando las manos, para que miraran a las veinte personas que le rodeaban.- todos mis acompañantes. – el equipo de Angela prorrumpió en exclamaciones de sorpresa.

No es posible…-comentó Félix.- Angela era….

¿La única? Oh, no me digas. Os creísteis ese cuento de que nos habíamos extinguido, ¿no es cierto? Menuda gilipollez. Ay que ver lo que os gustan los cuentos de hadas. Pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas. Y nosotros tampoco. Sólo nos habíamos…dispersado. Yo sólo me he tomado la libertad de reunirlos. Y creedme, sólo es la punta del iceberg…hay miles de antimagos repartidos por el mundo. Y pienso encontrar a todos los que pueda. No descansaré, hasta ver como todo vuestro mágico mundo se viene a bajo, piedra a piedra. Desde las más grandes….como vosotros….hasta….las más pequeñas e inofensivas. Decime ¿tenéis hijos estudiando en Hogwarts?

No serás capaz…no. ¡Tú no sabes dónde está Hogwarts! Y yo no te lo diré.

Oh, sí que sé donde está. Pero seguro que no adivinas quién me lo dijo…¡traed al traidor!- gritó. Y entrando en la celda de la nave, Donald y uno de sus compañeros, sacaron a rastras una figura mugrienta y desfigurada.

Es….¿Crane?- Lucas casi no podía creer lo que veía.

O lo que queda de él. Digamos que cuando fuimos a rescatar a Angela el día que éste engendro roñoso os secuestró, decidimos quedarnos con él. Fue tan fácil sacarle la información….

Pero..¿por qué nos estás contando todo esto? ¿No se supone que no debíamos enterarnos? ¿A qué viene tanta ceremonia?

Vosotros no vais a salir de aquí con vida. ¿O creíais que sí? Sólo quería divertirme un rato, antes de mataros. Pero ya que tienes tanta prisa por reunirte con tus antepasados….ah, y no te angusties, tu familia pronto se reunirá contigo. Y las vuestras también- terminó, mirando a los demás magos. Todos lo observaban con una mezcla de temor y rabia. – Muchachos, os los podéis rifar. ¿Quién quiere un poco de magia antes del viaje?

Donald se adelantó con diligencia y se situó delante de Alexandra.

Hola preciosa. No sabes cuánta pena me da quitarle el colorido a un rostro tan bonito. Bueno, en realidad no.- Y con una sonrisa maquiavélica, acercó su mano al cuello de Alexandra.

Y justo cuando todos los magos se convencieron de que lo último que notarían sería el frío tacto de las manos de un antimago, alguien rompió el silencio.

¡Quietos! ¡Es una orden!- Donald observó a Angela, divertido.

¿Desde cuándo la novata está al mando?

No lo está.- contestó Richard, acercándose a ella.- ¿Por qué nos has…ordenado que no lo hiciéramos? ¿Es que quieres despedirte? ¿Quieres alguno para ti? Porque en ese caso estaré encantado de corresponder a tu deseos. Cualquiera de esas excusas me valdría. Pero no es eso lo que quieres, así que más vale que nos expliques a todos por qué no quieres que acabemos con ellos.

Sería una soberana estupidez.- empezó Angela- piénsalo. Si los matas, en el ministerio sabrán que hay gato encerrado. Y seguirán investigando.

¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos para que eso no ocurra?

Deberíamos llevárnoslos con nosotros. A Hogwarts. Como rehenes.

¿Y para qué los queremos como rehenes?

Para que los profesores nos abran las puertas del castillo. Una cosa es que podamos destruir los hechizos que lo protegen, y otra muy diferente que podamos entrar. No tenemos nada que pueda tirar abajo las puertas de un castillo.- Richard la observó con detenimiento, mientras se rascaba la barbilla, pensativo.

No se me había ocurrido. – el antimago no había caído en aquél detalle.

Sí, Angela tiene razón, será mejor que nos los llevemos. No quiero arriesgarme a que los profesores nos dejen fuera. Quedaríamos como unos imbéciles- comentó otra persona.

¿Estáis todos de acuerdo?- preguntó Richard. Todos asintieron.- Muy bien, entonces nos los llevamos. Dylan, vete preparando el yet. Nos vamos a Hogwarts.

Os estrellaréis – intervino Lucas, totalmente serio.- no podréis llegar al castillo con vuestros aparatos.

Mientras nosotros estemos dentro, el yet seguirá funcionando correctamente. No temas. Además. Si nos estrellamos, vosotros también morís. ¿No te gustaría despedirte de tus hijos?- y tras una mirada furiosa de los cautivos, iniciaron el viaje hacia la plataforma donde habían dejado el pequeño avión.


	19. Asalto al Castillo

**Asalto al castillo**

Casi todo el mundo permaneció en silencio durante el viaje. Nadie parecía tener muchas ganas de conversar. Los magos habían sido llevados hasta la sala de carga del yet, y solamente los visitaban de forma periódica para comprobar que todo seguía en orden.

Angela ya no podía aguantar más aquél silencio, e informó a los demás antimagos de que iba a la sala de carga. Richard la observó fijamente durante un rato, pero le hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole permiso. Ella caminó a lo largo de un estrecho pasillo rodeado de butacas, y finalmente llegó a su destino. Abrió la puerta y entró en el compartimento del avión, que se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. Encendió la luz y sus excompañeros de trabajo la contemplaron con odio. No podía creer que las cosas se hubieran complicado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Noah ni si quiera se molestó en mirarla. Tras pasar un segundo meditando lo que iba a decir, al final se decidió a hablar.

¿Cómo estáis? ¿Tenéis hambre o…

No sé cómo después de lo que has hecho tienes la desfachatez de venir aquí. ¿Has venido a disfrutar de la escena? Porque me temo que no tenemos mucho que ofrecer- las palabras de Lucas le sentaron como una patada en el estómago. ¿era posible que aún no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que había hecho por ellos?

¡No! ¡Por Dios, claro que no! ¿Crees que me gusta esta situación? ¡Nadie me había dicho nada! ¡Vosotros me espiabais, y Richard me ocultó los detalles de la misión! ¡Nadie cuenta conmigo para nada!

Por qué será que no me sorprende…- comentó Alexandra. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

Yo no tengo la culpa. Nunca pensé que Richard llegaría tan lejos…y sé que muchos de los antimagos que nos acompañan piensan lo mismo que yo. Los niños no tienen la culpa. Y si pudiera obligarles a regresar, lo haría.- sus últimas palabras parecieron calmar los ánimos de los magos.

Pero, si Obelyn descubre que no le apoyas…¿no estarás tú también en peligro?- por fin, Noah se había decidido a intervenir. A Angela le pilló por sorpresa, ya que por un momento pareció que a él le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle.

Es muy posible. No le gusta que le lleven la contraria…

Y en cambio, mantenéis una relación ¿no es así?

Aún no hay nada definitivo. Aunque él crea que sí….- la antimaga dijo aquello en voz baja. No se fiaba de que no hubieran enviado a alguien tras ella. Ross soltó una carcajada.

Eres de lo que no hay. Primero nos ocultas la verdad, luego nos salvas la vida, y ahora me estás diciendo que incluso teniendo el favor de Obelyn, y habiendo accedido a ser su pareja, ¿en realidad ni te gusta, ni compartes sus ideales?

He dicho que no comparto sus intereses en esta misión. Pero debéis entenderlo. Ellos son los míos. No vosotros. Y tenía que protegerlos…

Creo que ellos pueden protegerse solitos…- añadió Lucas, de nuevo. Iba a resultar muy complicado convencerle de que casi siempre había actuado de buena fe.- ¿o acaso te tragaste el cuento de que nosotros íbamos a intentar exterminarlos?

Ya lo hicisteis una vez. También esos magos del hospital intentaron encerrarme…y vete tú a saber qué más me habrían hecho de haber permanecido en aquél lugar. Y cuando estaba comenzando a fiarme de vosotros, descubro que todo era una vulgar mentira, y que Alexandra me estaba vigilando. Ahora no os quejéis de que no os considere precisamente mis mejores amigos.

¿Y ellos lo son?

Lo serán. Son como una gran familia. Yo no tengo familia. No me podéis culpar por haber buscado una nueva. Si…si alguno de vosotros creyera ser el último mago sobre la faz de la tierra y de repente encontrara veinte magos más ¿creéis en serio que no intentaría integrarse? Yo sólo he hecho lo que se esperaba de mí. Nada más. No soy diferente de cualquier persona. – de pronto, alguien abrió la puerta de la sala de carga. Era René, la chica pelirroja de diecisiete años que se sentó al lado suyo durante la cena, en el restaurante de Carol.

Perdona…sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Tardabas demasiado.- dijo la recién llegada, mirando con cierta lástima a los magos. Sin embargo, ellos no parecieron darse cuenta.- y de paso he…traído algo de comida.

Tenía que aclarar algunas cosas….- dijo Angela. – no debes preocuparte. – René asintió y se acercó al grupo. Llevaba una bandeja con varios tappers apilados unos sobre los otros. La dejó en el suelo y se acercó a Lucas. Éste la miró con desconfianza y se apartó instintivamente.

No me toques.

Tranquilo…sólo iba a desatarte una mano…para que pudieras comer.

No quiero tu sucia comida.- dijo Lucas, pateando la bandeja. Los tappers cayeron al suelo. René se apartó desconcertada, era la primera vez que veía a magos, y sin duda no se trataba de un buen comienzo. Sin embargo, Félix, Hanna y Raven, seguían observando los tappers. Al final Félix no pudo aguatar más y habló, con la intención de calmar a su jefe.

Lucas…tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero si me ofrecen comida, yo no pienso rechazarla. Anda chiquilla, quítame esto, que tengo un hambre de lobo.- y luego le susurró mientras la chica se daba la vuelta para recoger los tappers – no sirve de nada llevarnos mal con ellos, además, fíjate la edad que tiene…es muy joven, aún no debe tener las ideas claras. Si nos portamos bien…igual logramos hacerles cambiar de idea.

Se llama René – intervino Angela. Esa era una de las antimagas que mejor le caían y no iba a permitir que la tratasen de ese modo. No cuando ella sólo pretendía ayudar.

Encantado, René. Yo soy Félix.- ella sonrió, ante aquél cambio de actitud. Luego, se presentó Hanna también, y Noah, pareció convencerse de que aquello no era tan mala idea, y siguió el ejemplo de los demás.

Si alguno de vosotros – dijo, mirando a los que se habían negado a dirigirle la palabra- tiene hambre más tarde…sólo tiene que decírmelo. Volveré después de un rato por si cambiáis de idea.- y antes de marcharse, añadió- yo en vuestro lugar, aceptaría la comida de Richard. Puede ser un hombre muy generoso cuando quiere, pero nunca se sabe cuándo cambiará de idea.

Gracias René.- dijo Félix, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Ella sonrió también, sin que la expresión apenada desapareciera de su rostro, y regresó con los demás. Angela iba a seguirla cuando Lucas la llamó.

Si realmente estás dispuesta a ayudarnos….asegúrate de averiguar quién está dispuesto a abandonar la misión. Y si puedes hacer cambiar de opinión a Obelyn…mejor.

Será difícil…pero lo intentaré. Y comed, por favor. No servirá de nada que os matéis de hambre. Llegaremos al castillo antes de que fallezcáis por inanición. Así que no os lo recomiendo.- y dicho esto, se marchó.

Sin embargo, no encontró ni las palabras, ni la forma de plantearle esa petición a Richard, por lo que tendría que encontrar la manera de disuadirle por otros medios. Si pudiera demostrarle que obtendría más beneficios si suspendía misión, quizás lograra hacerle cambiar de idea. Pero no sabía cómo. Richard había crecido odiando a los magos, no podría cambiar su percepción de la realidad de la noche a la mañana. Tendría que ir poco a poco. Pero para eso necesitaba tiempo, y era justo lo que no tenía.

Por otra parte, también sabía que había antimagos que no deseaban, como ella, acabar con la vida de niños inocentes, o simplemente destruir su magia. Les parecía algo terrible. Pero no tenían valor suficiente para decírselo a Richard. Tenían demasiado miedo de ser excluidos del grupo, o simplemente, encerrados, para que no pudieran hablarle a nadie de sus planes. Nadie estaba dispuesto a ponerle el cascabel al gato.

Pasaron varios minutos más, sin saber qué decir, hasta que Angela pudo contemplar a través de un ventanal, y a cientos de metros por debajo del avión, el inmenso castillo de Hogwarts. Tenía que ser ése, ya que no había visto ningún castillo semejante. Cerca del enorme edificio, repleto de torres, había una especie de campo de fútbol, rodeado por gradas y unos largos palos dorados. Cerca de allí, también había una especie de fragmento de bosque y un lago de grandes dimensiones. No obstante, algo más llamó la atención. Había fuego en ciertos puntos del terreno, cerca del castillo.

La voz del chico que pilotaba el yet les sorprendió, emitida por el sistema de megafonía.

Damas, caballeros, e…invitados de la zona de carga, en breves llegaremos a nuestro destino. Abróchense los cinturones y pónganse en posición de aterrizaje. En unos instantes aterrizaremos en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Les ruego recen a todos los dioses que conozcan para que no la diñemos en la última parte del trayecto. Gracias por su atención.- las palabras del piloto hicieron reír a la mayoría de los antimagos. Sin duda se mostraban optimistas.

Ese colega tuyo tiene sentido del humor – le comentó Angela a Richard, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón.

Sí, es un tipo simpático. Fue piloto de las fuerzas especiales del ejército del aire de no me acuerdo qué país. Le echaron por exceso de temeridad. Nunca me dijo qué hizo, pero el caso es que sigue vivo y de una pieza. Así que me da lo mismo.

El aterrizaje fue bastante movidito, pero llegaron sanos y salvos. La pista que habían elegido no era ni más ni menos que el propio campo de "fútbol" que Angela había visto cuando sobrevolaban la zona. Aún así, seguía pensando en el fuego.

Richard – empezó ella, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón- ¿lo viste?

Sí. Tendremos que investigar un poco. Creo que sucede algo raro y me gustaría saber qué es.

Caminaron por los terrenos de Hogwarts, esperando encontrarse con alguien. Resultaba extraño que nadie hubiera salido a investigar quiénes eran esos extraños visitantes que se habían presentado en sus dominios con un yet. Posiblemente muchos no hubieran visto ninguno en vivo y en directo. Por primera vez Angela se sentió como un extraterrestre que pisara la tierra por primera vez.

Observaron a un corro de gente en la distancia, y ante la duda, decidieron enviar a Lucas, para que hablara con ellos, y presentara a los recién llegados. Quería que los magos supieran quién era, por qué estaba allí, y lo que iba a hacer en pago a todas y cada una de las bajas que los de su raza habían sufrido a causa sus maquinaciones.

Lucas se acercó a una mujer mayor, alta y delgada. Parecía una mujer estricta y seria, pero por alguna razón, todos los allí presentes parecían totalmente abatidos y confusos.

Estaba claro que algo malo había sucedido.

Algunos estudiantes los miraron, pero enseguida perdieron interés. Debían pensar, por la vestimenta negra de los antimagos, que eran magos del ministerio o algo así. Richard les había obligado a ponerse ropa negra. La única que no vestía como los demás, era Angela, ya que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, y aún lucía unos vaqueros y una americana marrón.

Cuando Lucas se acercó con la mujer, ambos mostraban una expresión de eterna preocupación y tristeza.

Dumbledore…ha muerto. Los mortífagos han entrado en Hogwarts.- empezó Lucas, sin mirar a ningún antimago en concreto – la subdirectora del colegio…os ruega que accedáis a parlamentar. Muchos inocentes están en peligro ahora. Si acabáis con los únicos magos que aún miran por el bien de los hijos de muggles y de los propios muggles….los mortífagos podrían tomar el control y nadie, tanto muggle como antimago, estaría a salvo.- Richard lo observó con gesto duro, a diferencia de los demás antimagos. Ellos parecían más que dispuestos a aceptar aquella petición. Al final, y para alivio de la mayoría, Obelyn se dio la vuelta y les preguntó, contrariado:

¿Qué es lo que queréis hacer?- todos cruzaron una mirada afirmativa y Angela, antes de que se echaran atrás, decidió intervenir.

Hablaremos.


	20. Cambio de planes

**Cambio de planes**

Angela casi no podía creer que estuvieran de nuevo en el yet, de vuelta a casa. La conversación que habían mantenido había sido corta, pero intensa. Richard no parecía muy contento con la decisión de la mayoría, pero al ver que sus apoyos se habían esfumado, aceptó la nueva situación, y abortó la misión. "No voy a continuar con esto si vosotros no me seguís" fueron sus palabras, cuando resultó que casi todos, salvo Donnie y algún otro antimago, consideraban que era una misión precipitada e inmoral.

Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, las cosas iban a tomar un cariz muy diferente. Tendrían que reservarse su antimagia para cuando fuera realmente necesaria. Y los novatos debían entrenarse. La mayoría de los nuevos, entre los que Angela se incluía, no sabían utilizar todo su potencial. La antimaga, mientras el avión despegaba, se entretuvo rememorando los últimos instantes en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Se habían reunido con la profesora Mcgonagall en una zona cercana al bosque prohibido, lo más alejados posible del castillo. Tras hacer una votación a mano alzaba sobre si continuaban o no con aquello que los había llevado hasta allí, Richard renunció a sus propósitos. A Angela aquello le pareció surrealista del todo. Si la mayoría hubieran votado a favor, en esos instantes el castillo estaría vacío de magos o repleto de cadáveres. La _anulaciones_ no eran siempre limpias, y muchos fallecían.

También se percató de que Lucas y los demás, mostraban expresiones de alivio. Ya se temían lo peor. Al menos la muerte del director había servido para disuadir a los antimagos de protagonizar un genocidio. No podían mostrarse egoístas en unas circunstancias como aquellas. Muchos tenían parientes muggles y los topos del ministerio también podrían estar en peligro. Si realmente querían proteger a los suyos, debían pactar con los magos menos problemáticos que encontraran. Ya se centrarían en otros asuntos cuando la guerra que se avecinaba, terminara. Ahora ambas partes tenían un enemigo común, y debían unirse para derrotarlo.

Desde luego, vamos a hacer historia…- comentó René, mientras desataba a Félix y a los demás.- la primera alianza de magos y antimagos de la que tenemos constancia. No sé cómo va a acabar esto.

Acabará como quieras que acabe.- respondió Félix, de nuevo mostrándose condescendiente con la adolescente. Noah los observó un instante, en el que ambos parecían haberse ruborizado. Cuando la chica pelirroja se fue, se acercó a Félix y le preguntó, entre susurros:

¿No me digas que te gusta la antimaga? Si dijiste que nunca podrías….

¡Cierra el pico! Sólo estoy tratando de ser amable, nada más.

Entonces, ¿no te importa que yo le tire los tejos?- Noah no tenía intención de hacer semejante cosa. A él le gustaban de una edad más parecida a la suya. Pero Félix lo fulminó con la mirada, al oír sus palabras. Tenía una crisis de conciencia que atender.

¿Y qué podríais aportarnos en una alianza de este tipo, aparte de proteger a nuestros compañeros muggles?- preguntó Richard. Sin duda no pensaba marcharse de allí con las manos vacías.

Bien…no sé que podríamos ofreceros que pudiera interesaros realmente…¿tiene usted algo en mente?- la profesora preguntó aquello con el ceño fruncido. Le preocupaba realmente lo que alguien como Obelyn pudiera pedirle.

De hecho….hay algo que podrían hacer por nosotros. Algunos de los nuestros llevan haciendo ciertos experimentos con la antimagia….hay quienes han logrado proyectarla fuera del cuerpo, sin necesidad de establecer contacto físico con la víctima, lo que obviamente nos proporciona una interesante ventaja. Esa nueva técnica se basa en métodos de concentración muy avanzados, debido a que la antimagia es una energía muy difícil de canalizar, es de expansión, no de concentración. Esta es mi pregunta ¿podría el ministerio o usted misma enviar a alguien con nosotros, que pudiera enseñarnos a canalizar la antimagia y proyectarla fuera del cuerpo?- podía decirlo más alto, pero no más claro. Eso había sido toda una declaración de intenciones.

Eso es….eso sería demasiado peligroso. No está mis manos proporcionarte lo que deseas.

Veo que no me ha entendido. Se lo he preguntado educadamente porque tenía la esperanza de que se diera cuenta de que no se trata precisamente de una pregunta. Ni si quiera de una petición. Son mis condiciones para el trato. Si los magos no nos ayudan, nosotros no les ayudaremos ¿ha quedado claro? Y Comprendo que usted no quiera arriesgar su reputación. ¿Pero va a ponerle el precio de dicha reputación a la vida de los niños que están a su cargo? Desde luego que no. Usted va a contactar con quien haga falta, y antes del próximo viernes quiero a alguien en esta dirección – añadió, tendiéndole una tarjeta.- dispuesto a enseñarnos lo que sabe. Nuestro apoyo es demasiado valioso, y lo sabe. Estoy seguro de que tiene preocupaciones más urgentes que atender. No debe inquietarse por cosas que aún- dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente- no han ocurrido.

De manera que la anciana bruja no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Richard Obelyn era peligroso, pero no un demente. Ahora Voldemort y sus seguidores eran el gran problema.

Al final los antimagos se dieron la vuelta, y caminaron hacia el lugar donde habían dejado el yet. Antes de irse, Angela se acercó a la profesora, y con cara de circunstancias dijo:

Siento lo sucedido. Dumbledore se portó bien conmigo….era un buen hombre. Y Richard…estoy segura de que sólo necesita tiempo. Estoy segura de que no es tan tirano como aparenta.- aunque en cierto modo, comenzaba a tener dudas. Ella asintió, aunque no expresó nada más. La antimaga comprendió que de hecho, eso era lo máximo que podía esperar, sobre todo después de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer.

Cuando regresaron a la nave, Balus Crane, fue entregado al grupo de magos, para que se lo llevaran al ministerio de magia. Oficialmente, Angela seguiría trabajando para el ministerio, aunque ella sospechaba que sus próximos encuentros con sus compañeros de trabajo no iban a ser precisamente agradables. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que necesitaba unas vacaciones. Tendría que llamar a alguna amiga que no supiera nada ni de magia ni de antimagia, y marcharse a algún país exótico. Cualquier cosa para olvidarse de la pesadilla en la que estaba metida.

Pero no creía que Richard la dejara marchar así como así, y los magos sabían que era el mejor medio de contacto para dialogar con los antimagos sin tener que tratarlos en persona.

Una vez en su casa, llenó la bañera de agua caliente, espolvoreó unas sales que llevaban siglos en el armario, se quitó la ropa y se sumergió hasta el cuello en agradable líquido. Pero la sensación de felicidad se esfumó, nada más recordar los últimos acontecimientos. Ni su conciencia la dejaba descansar…. esa noche necesitaría una pastilla para dormir. Después de media hora, intentando tranquilizarse, decidió salir de la bañera. Aún no había terminado de secarse, cuando sonó su teléfono, y con las prisas, Angela resbaló, golpeándose la cabeza contra el borde de la ducha. Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Lo primero que vio la antimaga al abrir los ojos, fue una cegadora luz blanca. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En el cielo? En ese caso, ya no necesitaría irse de vacaciones. Gruñó, y giró la cabeza. Había una figura borrosa a su izquierda. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz, vio que se trataba de Alexandra.

No, no lo es.- dijo la mujer rubia, observando a Angela seriamente. La antimaga no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Haciendo un esfuerzo contestó:

Claro que no. Tú no estarías allí.

Por Merlín, Angela ¿ya no te acuerdas de lo amigas que éramos?- bromeó la joven bruja, divertida.

Con amigas como tú ¿quién necesita enemigos?- preguntó. La cabeza le dolía, y siempre que le dolía algo se ponía de mal humor.

Pues no es por nada, pero si no hubiera sido por mí, ahora mismo seguirías tumbada en el baño de tu casa, con una herida abierta en la cabeza, y tal y como tu madre te trajo al mundo. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido a buscarte?

¿Y por qué piensas que querría que alguien viniera a rescatarme?- aquella pregunta sorprendió a Alexandra ¿de verdad la antimaga lo estaba pasando tan mal, que no iba a agradecerle que le hubiera salvado la vida?

Desagradecida.

¿Y a ti desde cuándo te importa lo que haga yo con mi vida? Si estuviera muerta, nadie me echaría de menos.

Angela, no digas estupideces. Nos salvaste la vida. Yo no olvido algo así fácilmente.

¿Seguro que he sido yo quien se ha golpeado la cabeza?- preguntó, sin poder creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de Alexandra. Sin embargo, antes de que ésta pudiera contestar, Noah entró en la sala, esbozando una expresión de eterna preocupación. Alexandra no necesitaba que le dijeran nada. Se levantó, y tras despedirse de la antimaga, los dejó a solas. Sabía que tenían cosas de las que hablar.

Cuando la mujer salió por la puerta, un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación. Esta vez fue Noah quien rompió el silencio. Angela no sabía lo preocupado que le había tenido. Él había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que no le importaba, que sólo era un golpe, y ella no significaba nada para él. Que sólo era una traidora. Pero en el fondo sabía que ella no había actuado por malicia, y que había hecho más por ellos de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Y aún sentía algo por ella.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó, intentando parecer neutral.

Me duele la cabeza.- Angela sintió cierto alivio, al contemplar que Noah ya no la miraba con odio. Aunque intentara engañarse a sí misma, cuando Richard la miraba no lograba producir el mismo efecto que Noah.

No me extraña. Te diste un buen golpe. ¿Qué pasó?

Fue el maldito teléfono. Iba a salir de la ducha y me caí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

Un par de días. Tenías una hemorragia cerebral, pero los médicos consiguieron solucionarlo. Si Alex no se hubiera dado tanta prisa, posiblemente no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación. Fue ella quien te llamó. Y como no contestabas decidió ir a buscarte. Creo que se siente en deuda contigo por lo que hiciste cuando se retorció el tobillo….y por lo del otro día.

¿Y tú?- Noah no estaba preparado para una pregunta tan directa.

Yo…sí, pienso lo mismo que ella.- entonces, empezó a ponerse colorado. Por alguna razón, sólo con eso, Angela se sintió feliz. Al observarle más atentamente, vio que tenía el labio roto.

¡Tienes una herida en el labio!

No…no es nada. En serio. Me corté con una lata de coca cola.

Acércate.- la antimaga dijo eso casi como si fuera una orden. Quería verle más de cerca…lo necesitaba. Noah se sentó su lado, y se acercó. Ella alargó la mano para tocarle el labio, pero enseguida su atención se desvió hacia aquellos ojos tan perturbadores.- Noah….siento haberte mentido…sobre Ri- sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque Ross comenzó a besarla, casi incluso con más necesidad que cuando comenzaron a salir, Luego, se separó un poco de ella y añadió:

Ni lo menciones. No quiero que ese hombre vuelva a entrometerse entre nosotros. Y te perdono….te perdono.- terminó, con una sonrisa.

Puede que esto sí sea el cielo, después de todo pensó Angela, antes de atraer a Noah hacia ella, de nuevo.


	21. Entrenamientos

**Entrenamientos**

Pasaron unos días hasta que Angela se sintió con fuerzas para sumarse a los entrenamientos.

El chantaje de Richard había surtido efecto, y pronto pudieron contar con la presencia de una bruja, que en principio, se dedicaba a instruir a niños magos que aún no habían logrado desarrollar su potencial para ir a Hogwarts. Aquellos que tenían problemas para concentrarse, aunque poseyeran magia, y necesitaban un poco de ayuda para canalizar su energía.

Su trabajo había cambiado, indudablemente, y de no ser por su "feliz" carácter, los antimagos estaban seguros de que habría salido huyendo a la primera de cambio. Su nombre era Artemisa Edwards, y su actitud hacia los antimagos era tan risueña, idealista y tranquila que dudaban que estuviera en su sano juicio. Ella aseguraba ser una pacifista consumada, y eso unido a que parecía haber consumido alguna sustancia alucinógena para mantenerse tan relajada, hizo que Donnie no tardara ni veinte minutos en encontrarle un apodo. Cuando Angela lo escuchó por primera vez, no pudo evitar preguntar, procurando que ella no pudiera oírla.

Pero ¿No se llama Artemisa? ¿Por qué la llamas Magic Mary?- Donald empezó a reírse, sin ninguna señal de arrepentimiento.

Bueno, el apodo original era Mary Juanna, pero como era muy largo, acabamos por llamarla Mary. Y si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que se trata de una bruja…el resultado es el maravilloso alias de – continuó con el tono de un presentador-¡Magic Mary!

Eres incorregible. ¿Es que no tienes respeto por nadie?- Él la observó con una sonrisa maliciosa y ella rodó los ojos.- ¿por casualidad no les habrás puesto apodos….a mis compañeros de trabajo?

¡Hombre! ¡Por supuesto!- de pronto la antimaga sintió cierta curiosidad. – Déjame ver…vale, el tipo ese con el que salías…

Con el que salgo.

Bueno, da igual. El caso es que como a la mayoría de las chicas les parece atractivo, decidimos llamarle _rompecorazones. _A la chica rubia, esa que tiene tan mal genio, _Angry Bimbo_, a tu jefe _Loco Sentado_. El rubiales que siempre hace lo que dice _Angry Bimbo_, y siempre mira a todos con gesto de superioridad, el _Nazi._ Para el chico moreno y alto (que tanto le gusta a René) me he reservado el mote de "El Intocable" ya que nuestra querida pelirroja no nos deja decir nada malo de él…- e imitó a la chica, con tono agudo y en son de burla- "a Félix ni me lo toques". ¡Bah! Cada vez que le digo que lo suyo no iba a funcionar, da la impresión de que se va a echar a llorar. Pero bueno, tiene diecisiete años, ¿qué otra cosa podíamos esperar? Los demás aún no tienen un apodo, pero pronto lo tendrán. Tú podrías ayudarme, les conoces mejor que yo.

No gracias, eso te lo dejo a ti. Y por favor, no les llames así cuando estén presentes, que luego soy yo la que sale perjudicada.

Bueno, no te sientas culpable tan rápido, que a ti también te he bautizado. Pero no te voy a decir cómo.- sin embargo, René, que había estado pendiente de la conversación, se acercó y dijo aquello que él no se atrevía.

Te llama la _Intermitente_.- Angela le echó a Donald una mirada asesina. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero al final le preguntó, muy despacio:

¿Por qué…me llamas así?

Si insistes…pues muy sencillo. Porque tan pronto estás de parte de los magos, como de los antimagos. Tan pronto sales con Richard como con Rompecorazones…- En ese mismo instante la antimaga sintió unas ganas casi insoportables de pegar a Donald, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Aún así no pensaba quedarse callada y decidió pagarle con la misma moneda.

¿Donald, sabes cuál es tu alias?

Sorpréndeme.- dijo éste, desafiante.

_Sopafría._- él la miró con el ceño fruncido. Se esperaba algo más agresivo.

¿Por qué?- Angela cruzó una mirada cómplice con René, que parecía haber cogido el chiste a la primera.

Porque tienes tanta grasa que no se ve el fideo.- en ese punto René explotó y empezó a desternillarse, llamando la atención de _Magic Mary_ y los demás antimagos.

¡Sopafría! ¡Qué bueno! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

La venganza es un plato que se sirve…FRÍO.- Y Ángela se sumó a las risas de su compañera.

Cuando se desahogaron lo suficiente, decidieron que ya iba siendo hora de prestar atención a su nueva mentora. Que, como todos sabían, no se había enterado de nada.

¿de veras cree que esto va a servir de algo?- preguntó Angela, tras tres insufribles horas de ejercicios de lo que Artemisa llamaba "gimnasia mente-cuerpo". Era una mezcla entre tai chi y una serie de movimientos, que de hecho, sólo había visto hacer a los magos con sus varitas. Precisamente por eso se sentía un poco estúpida.

¿Siempre eres tan impaciente? Puede que necesites años para dominar esta práctica. Se trata de algo extremadamente difí…- pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque un fogonazo rojo se estrelló contra la pared, a escasos centímetros de donde ella se encontraba. Richard, ante la sorpresa general, había logrado lanzar una pequeña bola de antimagia con la mano derecha. Se había quedado tan sorprendido que aún permanecía en la misma posición. Tenía el brazo derecho estirado hacia delante, con la palma de la mano en posición vertical, y el brazo izquierdo recogido hacia el pecho, en posición defensiva. Artemisa, que hasta ese momento no parecía tener sangre en las venas, cambió su expresión relajada por otra de desconcierto y preocupación.

¿Cómo lo has hecho? Se supone que vosotros no deberíais ser capaces de…me enviaron precisamente para…ups. No debería haber dicho eso…- de repente _Magic Mary_ ya no parecía tan contenta.

¿Has estado fingiendo?- preguntó Richard, mientras se acercaba a ella, con mirada imperturbable. Aquellos que lo conocían sabían que eso no era buena señal. – Continúa hablando, si quieres salir de aquí entera.- Artemisa tragó saliva, y decidió que lo más sensato era hacer lo que le pedían.

La señora McGonagall me envió para…entretenerles. Pensaba que lo que pedíais era imposible, y creyó que lo mejor era fingir que…conocíamos formas de canalizar la energía que pudieran serviros…aunque…ya veo que se equivocaba. Podéis expulsar la antimagia del cuerpo…por Merlín, no me lo esperaba. Eso es muy…

Peligroso. Sí. Y tú no vas a abandonar estas clases, si sabes lo que te conviene. Tu trabajo no habrá terminado hasta que todos nosotros seamos capaces de hacer lo que yo he conseguido. Llevo tiempo ensayando por mi cuenta, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero ellos son novatos. Tendrás tiempo para practicar con ellos…y mientras tanto, yo estaré vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos. Si creo que no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo, quizá tenga que…añadir un poco de presión a tu vida diaria.

Y Magic Mary hizo un trabajo fabuloso, las cuatro semanas iniciales del entrenamiento.

Por lo general, cuando terminaban, comentaban los avances y progresos que habían realizado ese día, aunque Richard siempre se mostraba taciturno. Desde que Angela le dijo que seguía enamorada de Noah, el antimago se negaba a dirigirle la palabra.

Quien comenzó a hablar con ella, fue Leijla, la chica de Bosnia. Curiosamente, ahora trataba a Angela como a una hermana, y ésta sospechaba que se debía al hecho de que había rechazado a Richard. Las miradas que la chica rubia le había echado durante la cena en el Desafío, no dejaban lugar a dudas, pero por alguna razón, Obelyn seguía sin mostrar un claro interés por ella. Leijla creía que no le prestaba más atención, porque no dominaba muy bien el inglés, y cuando intentaba mantener conversaciones con él, se ponía tan nerviosa que no tardaba en callarse y marcharse a causa de la vergüenza. Angela se ofreció a darle clases particulares, ya que, aunque le había sugerido que se lo pidiera a Richard, para que así fueran intimando, ella decía que eso era forzar la situación. De modo que quedaban por las tardes, en un bar de la zona, y charlaban sobre distintos temas.

Ambas antimagas descubrieron entonces, que tenían más cosas en común de las que creían.

En julio de 1995, Leijla aún vivía con su familia en Srebrenica. Sus padres formaban parte de la población bosnio-musulmana que se asentaba en la zona. La guerra de Bosnia, llevaba librándose desde hacía tres años en el país, pero hasta ese momento, ella y su familia se habían mantenido a salvo.

Un día, llegó a Srebrenica una unidad del Ejército de Srpska, y el grupo de los Escorpiones, comandados por Ratko Mladíc, y allí acabaron con la vida de ocho mil personas. Entre ellos, se encontraban los familiares de Leijla. Ella logró escapar, y tras dos semanas en las que incluso llegó a pasar hambre, logró salir del país. Huyó a Croacia, y más tarde a los países de Europa Occidental. En uno de sus viajes, encontró una casa abandonada a las afueras de un pueblo de Francia. Había pasado unos días trabajando en casa de una familia francesa, limpiando y cocinando, pero debido a un incidente con el marido de la propietaria, se vio obligada a marcharse. Aquél sitio le pareció adecuado para pasar la noche, y se quedó. Pero durante la noche, escuchó unos extraños ruidos, procedentes del piso de abajo. Temía que fueran drogadictos y se escondió detrás de unas cajas de madera carcomida.

Dos hombres, ataviados de forma extraña, y que llevaban una varita en la mano, subieron las escaleras. Al acercarse un poco más, las luces de sus varitas se extinguieron, y pronto empezaron a discutir en francés. Una rata pasó demasiado cerca de Leija, y ella no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido. Los dos magos franceses lo oyeron, y aunque estaba oscuro, pronto averiguaron dónde se encontraba. Leijla, asustada, salió corriendo, con la intención de alcanzar las escaleras, pero uno de ellos la detuvo. Entonces ésta se giró y le puso una mano sobre la cara, intentando apartarle. El hombre comenzó a retorcerse, y su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre ella. El otro hombre, incapaz de creer lo que había visto, intentó sujetarla también, y sufrió el mismo destino que su compañero. Aterrada, Leijla se dio cuenta de que había cometido dos homicidios, y de que tenía que marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

La noticia se filtró rápidamente en los periódicos, y Richard comenzó a investigar el caso, con la sospecha de que había un antimago implicado. Habían encontrado una cierta cantidad de cabellos humanos en la escena del crimen, y una huella de la talla 36. Sospechaban que se trataba de una mujer, rubia natural, y cuando salieron los resultados del estudio de ADN, también descubrieron que procedía de alguna zona de Europa del Este. La familia que la había contratado, contactó con la policía para contarles lo que sabían, ya que sospechaban que se trataba de Leijla, puesto que el pueblo era muy pequeño y no había nadie de regiones tan alejadas viviendo por la zona. No obstante, al ser inmigrante ilegal, no tenían ningún papel que acreditase su identidad, y se limitaron a buscarla por los alrededores. Sin dinero y sin comida, no podía llegar muy lejos.

Afortunadamente, Richard la encontró antes que ellos, y tras explicarle que era una antimaga, se la llevó a Inglaterra, y Carol la empleó en su restaurante como pinche de cocina.

Angela, al ver lo sincera que se había mostrado con ella, no pudo evitar relatarle la trágica muerte de su padre y de su hermano. La muerte de su madre ya era bien conocida por los antimagos, a quienes Richard ya había informado a su debido tiempo.

Yo adoraba a Declan…éramos uña y carne. Pero el día del accidente…antes de que se fuera con mi padre, discutimos porque me había estropeado un videojuego ¡Un estúpido videojuego! Estaba tan enfadada que le dije que no quería volver a verlo y que sólo era un estorbo.- unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Hacía años que no hablaba de aquello con nadie.- …ni si quiera me despedí de él.- y tras hacer una pausa se secó las mejillas con la manga- Falleció antes de que pudiéramos llegar al hospital. Y tampoco me dejaron ver su cuerpo. Sólo era un bulto debajo de una sábana blanca…y seguía sin creer que ese cuerpecito era el de mi hermano. Tenía la sensación de que aparecería en cualquier momento, y me llamaría para que fuera a jugar con él…cuando los vi a ambos en el velatorio, podría haber jurado que sólo estaban durmiendo. Aunque las puntas de los dedos se habían vuelto moradas, y la piel había adquirido un tono similar al de la cera. De buena gana habría roto el cristal para volver a tocarles una vez más. Pero no lo hice. Y aunque lo pasé realmente mal los primeros meses, fui a clase y realicé mis exámenes. Sabía que a mi padre no le habría gustado que dejase el curso y yo necesitaba alejarme de mi casa, porque me traía demasiados recuerdos. El día que me emancipé, fue como si por fin pudiera…tener una vida diferente. Como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. Pero estas cosas nunca se olvidan. Únicamente puedes aprender a vivir con ellas.- Leijla le acarició el brazo, de forma consoladora.

Tienes rrrazón. Y siento haberrrte trrratado tan poco corrrtésmente. Te juzgué…antes de conocerrrte. Y me arrepiento mucho.- Angela le dirigió una corta sonrisa.

No pasa nada. No debes ser la única que pierde la cabeza por culpa de Richard. Yo tardé en aclararme un tiempo también…es cierto que tiene mucho encanto. Pero al menos para mí, Noah tiene algo que Richard no tiene. Y fui una idiota al no perdonarle en su momento. Intenté convencerme a mí misma de que lo nuestro se había terminado, pero no fue así.

Y luego Rrrichard te pidió que salierrrras con él.

Sí, fue muy inoportuno. Y luego no supe cómo decirle que en realidad le había dicho que sí porque me daba miedo decirle que no….acababa de conoceros y no quería que me expulsara. Quería estar con los antimagos y temía que si no correspondía a sus deseos, me apartara de vosotros. Y otra parte de mí, también lo encontraba atractivo. En su momento llegué a pensar que con el tiempo….quizás pudiera llegar a gustarme. Pero lo que estuvo a punto de hacer en Hogwarts…no sé. No era como yo esperaba.

Rrreconozco que lo de los niños fue mala idea. Perrro a mí me gusta incluso cuando comete errrores. Crrreo que después de lo que hizo porrr mí, podrrría perrrrdonarrle cualquierrr cosa.

Vaya, Leijla, tu inglés ha mejorado muchísimo. Creo que ya estás preparada para hablar con él y decirle claramente lo que sientes.

¿Tú crrees?

Sí. Además, cuando te conozca un poco más, seguro que se da cuenta de que en el fondo tú le gustas más que yo.

Noah había ido a buscar a Angela, y Leijla aprovechó y fue con ellos en el coche. Vivía cerca del restaurante, pero ese día estaba lloviendo a cántaros, y no le apetecía mojarse.

Angela se sentía satisfecha, y esperaba que Richard le dijera que sí a Leijla. Después de la vida tan dura que había tenido, se merecía un poco de felicidad.


	22. Un día de pesadilla, parte 1

_Varios meses después_

**Un día de pesadilla, parte 1**

Esta Rita Skeeter es peor que un grano en…-empezó Lucas, mientras su mujer y sus dos hijos desayunaban. Era verano, y como estaban a finales de julio, hacía un calor de mil demonios.

¡Lucas! Que hay niños delante…- lo interrumpió su mujer, molesta. El jefe de Angela la observó con gesto cansado, mientras le robaba una tostada de su plato y la remojaba en el café. Luego dejó el diario del Profeta en una esquina de la mesa, con un suspiro de resignación.

¡Pero está difamando a Dumbledore! Si él estuviera vivo…- la mitad de la tostada que sujetaba, se hundió en el tazón, como si aquellas palabras la hubieran partido en dos.- y encima tenemos razones para sospechar que hay topos en el ministerio. Y quién sabe…quizás incluso en Hogwarts. No sé si los niños deberían asistir este año…- en ese momento sus hijos lo miraron, con los ojos como platos. La cocina se había quedado tan en silencio que Lucas se preguntó si alguien había lanzado algún hechizo silenciador. Entonces Samael dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa y se levantó de un salto.

Ni hablar. Yo iré. Digas lo que digas.- Nicholas, al ver que su hermano le plantaba cara a su padre, lo imitó, levantándose también. No obstante, siempre se mostraba mucho más indeciso que su hermano mayor.

Es por vuestro bien…- continuó Miriam, tratando de hacerles entrar en razón. Sin embargo Samael se marchó a su habitación corriendo, y pronto, su hermano lo siguió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por qué me imaginaba que pasaría algo así…-comentó Lucas.

Mmm cariño ¿no crees que es una decisión un poco precipitada? Al fin y al cabo, aún no tenemos razones para prohibirles ir a Hogwarts este año…

¿A caso quieres esperar a tenerlas? Para entonces, ya no podremos hacer nada…ya habrían empezado el curso…y quién sabe lo que les pasará a los pobres críos allí dentro.

Catastrofista.- le espetó su mujer. Aunque en realidad, lo que temía era que sus palabras se hiciera realidad.

No. He visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida como para darme cuenta de que la cosa está muy mal, y no hay que ser adivino para saber que irá a peor. Dumbledore ha muerto, Balus Crane ha escapado y él y el Clan Oscuro se han unido a Voldemort y los mortífagos. Así que por favor, Miriam, no me lleves la contraria. Sabes que la seguridad de nuestros hijos es lo primero para mí. La felicidad de mis hijos no tiene precio, pero aún son demasiado jóvenes para darse cuenta. Es más, creo que deberían ir a casa de sus abuelos…en el Caribe. Cuanto más lejos de Inglaterra mejor. Es más…tú deberías marcharte con ellos también.

¿Yo? No. Yo me quedaré contigo. Soy tu mujer, y es mi deber estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas. Además – añadió, acercándose a Lucas y sentándose en la silla que estaba más cerca de la suya. Después le cogió una mano y la apretó con fuerza.- no podría vivir sin ti.

Eres muy modesta…estoy seguro de que saldrías adelante…por el bien de los niños.- sin embargo, Miriam había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente. Sentía que la tensión que había acumulado a lo largo de ese año había llegado a límites insoportables. Lucas la abrazó con fuerza, intentando calmarla.

No te preocupes…saldremos de ésta. Además, ahora contamos con la ayuda de los antimagos. Van a ser muy importantes en estos momentos…más de lo que me atrevería a reconocer.

Sí, pero no son de fiar y lo sabes. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Pueden cambiar de idea en cualquier momento…

Pero siguen siendo humanos…y tienen familiares a los que proteger. Eso es lo que los une a nosotros, y estoy seguro de que mientras los tratemos bien, no harán ninguna tontería.

Espero que estés en lo cierto…- dijo su mujer mientras se secaba las lágrimas con los dedos. Luego miró el reloj de la pared de la cocina, y se levantó de un salto.- Tenemos que ir a trabajar…vamos a llegar tarde.

Mientras tanto, en un callejón cercano al restaurante _El Desafío_, un grupo de mortífagos mantenía una agitada discusión.

Pero ¿estás totalmente seguro de lo que dices? – le preguntó uno de ellos a Balus Crane por enésima vez.

Si te atreves a preguntarme de nuevo, por Morgana que te…

¡Ya está bien!- los interrumpió Callahan.- De cualquier manera ¿qué tenemos que perder? Destruir un restaurante…matar unos cuantos muggles…creo que merece la pena. Haremos lo que dice. Secuestraremos a la hermana de Obelyn.

¿Y quién va a detener a su querido hermano cuando descubra dónde la tenemos?- preguntó Hoose Vedder, que antes de que Callahan lo interrumpiera, no hacía más que cuestionar la información que Crane les había proporcionado. No se fiaba de él. Hasta hace poco había permanecido al margen de los deseos del Señor Tenebroso, ¿por qué iban a creerse todo lo que les contaba sobre esos antimagos?

Si fueras la mitad de inteligente que yo, ya te habrías dado cuenta de que eso no debe suceder bajo ningún concepto. Ellos no pueden recorrer distancias largas igual de rápido que nosotros. Llévatela al Tíbet, si quieres. Pero llévatela lejos.

Pero…entonces la única norma es mantenerla con vida hasta que se me ordene matarla ¿no?

Así es. ¿Es que hay algo más que no seas capaz de entender?- Hoose fingió no escucharle.

Me refiero a que…¿tengo permiso para divertirme con ella? Llevo mucho tiempo sin pasarlo bien.

Haz lo que te plazca con ella, pero no la mates. La necesitamos viva para hacerle chantaje a ese condenado antimago. Si él y los suyos se ponen del lado de nuestros enemigos, vamos a tener algo más que problemas….imaginaos que ese indeseable tratara de atentar contra nuestro Señor- Balus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar en aquellos términos. Trataba de disimular con todas sus fuerzas su odio hacia Voldemort, y de momento lo había conseguido francamente bien. Cuando le ofrecieron una huida rápida, a cambio del apoyo del Clan, Balus consideró más sabio ceder. A fin de cuentas, los suyos, sin un líder, no tardarían en unirse a los mortífagos. Mejor que fuera con su venia. Era la única forma de mantener una ligera parte de su estatus, que ya había mermado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Entonces, ¡Allá vamos!- se decidió Vedder, finalmente, ante la perspectiva de aquella pequeña recompensa.

El restaurante estaba completamente lleno. Hacía tiempo que no venía tanta gente y Carol estaba convencida de que aquella inusitada situación se debía a la nueva actuación que habían decidido financiar, con el fin de atraerse nuevos clientes. Debía reconocer que en su momento no quiso ni oír hablar de "espectáculos". No quería convertir un restaurante decente en un nido de "salidos sexuales" y streapers travestidos. Pero cuando Donnie le aseguró que sólo hablaba de cómicos, y músicos, tuvo que darle la razón. Había sido buena idea. Es más, si la cosa seguía así de bien, tendría que contratar a más cocineros y puede que más camareros también.

Antes de regresar a su puesto de trabajo, tres hombres con unas pintas realmente extrañas entraron en el local. Carol no tardó en reconocer a uno de ellos, y enseguida supo quiénes eran.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y antes de que ellos pudieran interceptarla, se acercó al botón de la alarma de incendios y lo presionó.

Cuando el estridente sonido inundó todo el edificio, y los rociadores comenzaron a expulsar agua, la gente que se encontraba sentada en el restaurante, abandonó sus mesas a todo correr, impidiendo que los mortífagos pudieran ver a Carol, que desapareció tras la puerta que daba acceso a las cocinas, como alma que lleva el diablo.

¡Mierda!- se quejó Balus, mientras los tres magos se veían obligados a retroceder, ante la marea de personas que se les venía encima. Estaba claro que la hermana de Obelyn lo había reconocido, aunque él no hubiera sido capaz de verla. Por lo que sabía de su actuación cuando condujo a los agentes del ministerio hasta la nave, era una chica muggle muy lista, y a todas luces tan traicionera como su hermano. No les iba a resultar fácil atraparla, pero no podría huir indefinidamente. Ante todo debían evitar que contactara con el jefe de los antimagos, antes de que se la llevaran, o ninguno de los tres regresaría a sus casa.

Después de desalojar a todos los empleados, que se fueron por la puerta de atrás del local, la hermana de Richard corrió hacia la sección más antigua de las cocinas, donde aún tenían fogones antiguos que funcionaban abriendo la llave del gas. Apagó las luces, abrió la llave, cogió un cuchillo jamonero, y un mechero. Conocía aquél lugar como la palma de su mano. Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Caminó a oscuras, hasta la puerta de la sala donde guardaban los congelados. Estaba blindada…era el lugar más seguro todos.

Aunque habría sido más fácil llamar a Richard, no podía avisarle y confiar en que llegase a tiempo para salvarla a ella y a su negocio. Sabía que él y los demás antimagos habían salido aquella mañana para practicar al aire libre, a varios kilómetros de allí. Tendría que arreglárselas sola. No obstante, la única forma de salir con vida, era tomar una decisión drástica. Ese era su restaurante y no le quedaría más remedio que volarlo por los aires, si quería vencer a los tres mortífagos que la buscaban. No había otra forma de conseguirlo.

Abrió la puerta. Incluso desde fuera, se podían sentir las bajas temperaturas del interior. Los sombríos cuerpos porcinos que colgaban de las perchas metálicas, ofrecían un espectáculo digno de una película de terror. Sin embargo, el verdadero terror aún no se había desatado.

Entonces fue cuando escuchó unas voces procedentes de la entrada a las cocinas. El olor a gas impregnaba toda la zona.

Preciosa, sólo queremos saludar…- Vedder no dejaba de imaginarse lo que haría con su víctima una vez salieran de allí.

Calla, estúpido. Así sólo descubrirás nuestra posición. ¡Lumos!- susurró Balus Crane, iluminando la cocina. Al fondo vio una puerta de madera, entreabierta. Les hizo un gesto a los demás para que lo siguieran.

¿A qué diablos huele?- preguntó Callahan, mientras caminaban hacia allí.

Es un restaurante muggle, vete a saber…- respondió Balus, sin darle importancia. Aunque eran un olor desagradable. Como a óxido.

Abrieron la puertecilla, y siguieron caminando. Carol se había agachado, y estaba apoyada sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina vieja, esperando a que entraran. Había dejado abierta la puerta del congelador, para poder entrar allí cuando encendiera el mechero. Debía actuar rápido.

Gatita ¿dónde estás? Vamos a pasarlo bien…no te escondas. Hoose te tratará como te mereces… – Vedder, miraba de un lado otro como un perro hambriento. Entonces Carol, justo cuando el trío se dio la vuelta, se deslizó hasta la sala de congelados y entró, dejando fuera solo la cabeza y su mano derecha. Sujetaba con los dedos el mechero, procurando que éste no resbalara. No me falles, por favor se dijo mientras colocaba el pulgar sobre el botón del encendedor.

¿Me buscaban, caballeros?- preguntó la hermana de Richard, escondiendo ligeramente la mano. Los tres mortífagos se dieron la vuelta, sonriendo. Balus se echó a reír.

Vaya, parece que has decidido plantarnos cara. No te ofendas….-continuó acercándose lentamente, con la varita en alto.- pero si piensas que puedes vencernos, he de recordarte que estás muy por debajo…del nivel requerido para la tarea. Pero no te preocupes, preciosa, no te mataremos aún.- Vedder río de forma histérica, deseoso de echarle el guante a la chica muggle. Era más apetecible de lo que imaginaba. Callahan, sin embargo, seguía mosqueado con el olor, y no pudo evitar preguntar.

¿A qué diablos huele, si se puede saber?- Balus le dirigió una mirada exasperada. Carol sonrió, de la misma forma que su hermano, cuando estaba a punto de asestar un golpe maestro. Con una crueldad que podría haberle helado la sangre en las venas a cualquiera. Tragó saliva, y habló, justo antes de encender el mechero y lanzarlo hacia ellos.

A carne chamuscada.- y después de que la llama saltara, lanzó el objeto metálico al aire y se giró completamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lo último que escuchó, fue una gran explosión.


	23. Un día de pesadilla, parte 2

**Un día de pesadilla 2ª parte**

Richard aún estaba dándole un consejo a uno de los antimagos que tenía problemas para controlar la dirección de su bola de antimagia, cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Lo cogió y esbozó un gesto de extrañeza cuando comprobó que se trataba de su hermana.

¿Carol, qué…- sin embargo, ella comenzó a hablar a toda prisa, interrumpiéndole. El antimago la escuchó con una expresión seria y preocupada al mismo tiempo. No cesaba de moverse, nervioso, y sus acompañantes enseguida se percataron de que había ocurrido algo malo.

¡Cálmate, cálmate! vamos hacia allí ahora mismo. No te inquietes, ya lo solucionaremos. Lo importante es que tú estás bien. ¿Dices que fue Crane?- al oír aquellas palabras, sus acompañantes cruzaron miradas de angustia.- Está bien. Tranquila… ¿estás en comisaría? Bueno…me conformo con que estés acompañada… ¡No, no me estoy burlando de ti! Estaré allí antes de que te des cuenta. Hasta ahora.- y colgó, mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la camioneta que habían alquilado para el viaje.

Venid, tengo algo que contaros.- Mientras Donald conducía, Richard les explicó lo que le había pasado a su hermana y al Restaurante. La mayoría de los allí presentes eran incapaces de cerrar la boca. Estaban totalmente sorprendidos y horrorizados.

¿Y dices que ha matado a los tres mortífagos ella sola?- preguntó René, asombrada.

Volando por los aires el establecimiento, lo increíble sería que alguno hubiera sobrevivido.- comentó Angela, procurando no mirar a Richard a los ojos. Aún se sentía culpable por no haberle dejado las cosas claras desde el principio, y haberle dado falsas esperanzas.

Pues parece que así ha sido. Han encontrado dos cuerpos calcinados, pero están irreconocibles. Y como los mortífagos no tienen por costumbre llevar un pasaporte con ellos, creo que será prácticamente imposible identificarlos. Necesitaremos la ayuda de tus amigos mágicos.- añadió Richard, mirando a Angela, con un resentimiento que no tenía intención de disimular. Leijla contemplaba la escena, entristecida. Aún estaba pensando en la manera más adecuada de decirle a Richard lo que sentía por él, pero no encontraba el momento ni el lugar idóneo.

Les llamaré. Hace mucho que no sé qué tal van las cosas en el mundo mágico. Lucas estaba demasiado atareado, y no parecía tener intención de darme muchas explicaciones. – Angela omitió a Noah para que el antimago no se enervara aún más. Pero lo cierto era que Ross había decidido reducir el número de visitas para no llamar mucho la atención. Desde que Balus escapó, todos supieron que era cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort y los suyos fueran informados de la existencia de los antimagos. Había sido una imprudencia no dejar a nadie vigilando El Desafío. Deberían haber previsto que en lugar de ir directamente a por los antimagos, primero intentarían dar con sus parientes muggles más cercanos. Carol tenía que estar pasándolo realmente mal. No sólo por haber tenido que quemar un negocio que funcionaba cada vez mejor, sino por la cantidad de personas que dependían de ella, y que ahora tendrían que buscar un nuevo trabajo.

Bien, pues llama. Tienen que solucionar este follón. Si mi hermana va a la cárcel por culpa de los fallos de vigilancia de los magos, me cargo a medio ministerio. Así que ellos verán.- dijo Richard, tajante. Luego se cruzó de brazos y no volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta que llegaron al lugar de la explosión. La zona estaba acordonada. Obelyn sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo; tendría que sacar su faceta de detective privado, si quería que le dejasen ver los cuerpos y hablar con Carol. Los demás antimagos se ofrecieron voluntarios para retirar los escombros.

Mientras tanto, Angela se apartó del grupo, y sacó su teléfono. No sabía si debía llamar a Noah o a Lucas. Al final se decidió, y llamó a Noah, ya que sospechaba que su jefe estaría demasiado ocupado.

Hola Noah…- empezó sin ocultar su tono de preocupación- mira…no sé como decirte esto…- añadió, mirando de reojo lo que quedaba del restaurante. Aunque finalmente, consiguió contarle lo sucedido. Noah la escuchó pacientemente.- ¿crees que los magos podrán solucionarlo? Ya me entiendes…van a tener que modificarle la memoria a policías y bomberos, y más vale que le den a Carol una indemnización por lo ocurrido, si no quieren que Richard tire por tierra el acuerdo. Está realmente cabreado.

Pero…tal y como están las cosas en el mundo mágico…¡No podemos vigilar a todos los mortífagos! ¡No somos dioses! Es más, tenemos sospechas de que se han infiltrado en ministerio, y sólo es cuestión de tiempo que den un golpe de…

¿Qué? ¡No podéis permitirlo!

Mira, Angie, Voldemort tiene muchos seguidores. Es casi como luchar contra la fuerza de las olas…a medida que su poder aumenta, también aumenta el número de gente que se une a él, por miedo a quedar en el bando perdedor.

Pero para algo están los diques. Si tenéis problemas en el ministerio, nos avisáis, y vamos para allá.

Eso lo dices tú, ¿o te lo ha comentado Obelyn?- aquella pregunta hizo que Angela tragara saliva.

Lo digo yo….pero no creo que Richard fuera a negarse. Además, después de lo que le ha pasado a su hermana, no me extrañaría nada que él solito tomara el ministerio. Sabes que si se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, tarda mucho en entrar en razón. Y ahora mismo no está muy receptivo que digamos…y menos conmigo. Desde que corté con él me mira como si fuera un perro apaleado. Habla conmigo lo mínimo imprescindible, y no…no confía en mí. Pero los demás antimagos….

Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Tomáis las decisiones por mayoría. Pero Richard es el líder. Y ya sabes que las decisiones hay que tenerlas en cuenta por la importancia de quien las toma, y no por el número. En fin…de todas formas, avisaré a Lucas. Quizá pueda solucionar parte del problema.

Ah, y una cosa más…ha sobrevivido uno de los tres magos que fueron a por Carol, pero no sabemos quién es. Balus era quien más sabía sobre nosotros…si ha escapado podría darnos muchos problemas.

Si lo que te preocupa es que Voldemort esté enterado de vuestra existencia, me parece que ya hace tiempo que lo sabe. Fueron mortífagos los que lo liberaron, y era una información muy jugosa.

Entonces…estás sugiriendo que fueron a por la hermana de Richard para poder controlarle, amenazándole con quitarle la vida a Carol ¿o algo así?

Posiblemente. Así que debéis protegerla lo mejor posible. Avisaré a Félix, a Raven y a Alexandra para que vengan a echaros un cable. Es probable que también les acompañen algunos miembros de la oficina de desmemorizadores.

Lo que sea, pero ya sabes, que no se os olvide la indemnización…además, Carol no es Richard, y si la única forma de que él esté contento, es ayudarla a ella, yo voto a favor. Es más fácil satisfacerla a ella que a su hermano.

En eso tienes toda la razón. Ah, y Angela, ya sé que lo que ha ocurrido es terrible, y actuaré en consecuencia, pero, si no te ha afectado demasiado ¿te gustaría que quedásemos esta tarde? Creo que con tanto trabajo casi no tenemos tiempo para estar juntos, y bueno…te hecho en falta.- ella sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, aunque se sentía algo culpable por pensar en su propia felicidad en aquellas circunstancias.

Vale…pero no lo vayas pregonando. Nos vemos.- y colgó, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la escena del crimen.

Tras inspeccionar los dos cadáveres, Richard se encaminó hacia la comisaría, en uno de los coches patrulla, para reunirse con Carol. Fue el momento que aprovechó Angela para contarles a los antimagos lo que le había dicho Noah sobre cuál era la situación en el mundo mágico. Ellos intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

¿No crees que deberíamos consultarlo con Richard?- preguntó Lejla, con un inglés casi perfecto. Sin duda las clases estaban surtiendo efecto. Aunque esa pregunta hizo que Angela se replantease si había sido buena idea enseñarla a hablar correctamente.

Sí, pero me gustaría saber qué pensáis del asunto.

Bueno, en teoría les prometimos nuestra ayuda, si ellos protegían a nuestros parientes muggles. Es evidente que no se ha cumplido una parte del trato ¿por qué deberíamos sacarles las castañas del fuego?- intervino Donald, frunciendo el ceño. Sin duda muchos estaban de acuerdo con él.

Ya te lo he dicho. Las cosas están prácticamente fuera de control. No pueden proteger a nadie si no pueden protegerse a sí mismos. Y el hecho de que incluso Balus haya escapado es un claro síntoma de debilidad.- repitió Angela. Sabía que debía ganárselos para su causa. Si había paz en el mundo mágico, también la habría en el mundo muggle. Necesitaba hacérselo entender.

¿Y cuántos seguidores tiene ese Voldemort?- preguntó Donald.

Muchos. Creo que miles…puede que más. Es como una especie de Hitler con poderes.- al escuchar aquello René tragó saliva.

Chicos…-empezó la chica pelirroja, tratando de mostrarse segura, sin éxito- creo que deberíamos intervenir en el ministerio si ese supuesto golpe de Estado tiene lugar.

Pero no podemos enfrentarnos a todos los mortífagos…sería un suicidio.- dijo una antimaga, que parecía provenir de algún lugar de África. Su nombre era Akua. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una coleta de rastas, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a Angela.

No es necesario. Sólo tendríamos que acabar con su líder. Los magos están convencidos de que será un tal Harry Potter quien acabará con él. Pero sinceramente, yo creo que deberíamos poner en práctica otras…vías. Así evitaremos que vuelvan a ocurrir cosas como ésta – añadió señalando con un gesto de la cabeza los restos del restaurante. Los antimagos cruzaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron. Sin duda, era una gran idea.

A varios kilómetros de allí un hombre con el rostro prácticamente irreconocible, trataba de hacerse oír, con voz entrecortada. Cualquiera diría que había regresado del mismísimo infierno, pero la verdad era mucho más difícil de reconocer. No podía creer que una miserable muggle hubiera atacado a tres magos armados y encima, hubiera salido victoriosa. Claro, que nadie se esperaba que aquella mala pécora incendiase su propio local, pero eso no iba a salvarle de la ira del Señor Tenebroso. En el fondo sabía que no había sido una buena idea ir a casa de los Malfoy para contarle lo sucedido. Quedaría en ridículo delante de él y de sus compañeros, y probablemente lo matarían. Pero también sabía que si averiguaban que no había muerto, y no se había dignado a presentarse en aquella casa, acabarían con él igualmente. No había necesidad alguna de prolongar aquello por más tiempo.

Estaba acabado.

Vaya, Balus, esta vez te has superado. Y supongo que te alegras de seguir con vida ¿no es cierto?- comentó Snape con su habitual tono monocorde, y una ligera mirada de desdén. Los allí presentes rieron. Aunque la tensión se podía palpar en el aire.

Crane apenas podía concentrarse. Alzó su rostro descarnado para encararse con Voldemort.

Era demasiado inteligente. Nos confiamos…me reconoció al entrar….

¿No esperasteis a que ella saliera del restaurante?- aquella pregunta destilaba veneno. Voldemort aún no entendía cómo podía haberle confiado una misión como aquella a Balus. Creía que sería más sutil. Pero resultó ser un necio incompetente.

…No. ¡Pero fue culpa de Vedder! Él tenía demasiada prisa. Quería pasarlo bien…- otro coro de risas siguió a aquella información.

Ignoraba que a Vedder le gustasen las barbacoas…-añadió otro mortífago, que se retorcía las manos de forma incontrolable.

Por favor…mi Señor, no pude hacer nada…le juro que no volverá a ocurrir…- pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, para asombro del mismísimo Voldemort, una de las antiguas compañeras de Balus le lanzó la maldición asesina, y guardó la varita de nuevo en el bolsillo de su túnica, con un gesto de desprecio. Todos la observaban intrigados, no había esperado a que le dieran la orden de matarlo.

¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que hayas decidido…tomarte esa libertad con nuestro invitado?- le preguntó el Señor Tenebroso, con una sonrisa nada alentadora. Ella se encogió ligeramente, pero luego tomó una resolución, se acercó a su amo y se agachó, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, en señal de vasallaje.

Me daba asco. No merecía que le confiasen una misión tan delicada.- luego alzó la vista con una decisión implacable- Yo lo haré. Y juro por la sangre de mis antepasados y la mía…que no fallaré.


	24. La caída del Ministerio

**La caída del Ministerio**

Afortunadamente todo se solucionó con cierta rapidez. Los desmemorizadores hicieron su trabajo y se marcharon poco después. Alexandra, Raven y Félix, sin embargo, decidieron quedarse un poco más. Si querían paliar la ira de Richard – ya que Angela les había puesto al corriente de la situación nada más llegar- debían mostrarse al menos algo solícitos con su hermana.

No obstante, no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra con ella, desde la emboscada que sufrieron de camino a la nave, y ninguno estaba muy entusiasmado con la nueva misión que les habían encomendado. Carol era una mujer de negocios, y no se lo pondría fácil.

¿Y bien? He oído que queríais hacerme una oferta.- empezó Carol. Angela les había dado permiso para que fueran a su casa y así poder hablar más tranquilamente. La mayoría de los antimagos había decidido marcharse, por lo que solamente el grupo más cercano a Angela había decidido quedarse y ver cómo se desenvolvía la situación. Nada más llegar, Leijla se las ingenió para tomar asiento al lado de Richard, que seguía sin prestarle atención, y con una expresión incómoda en su rostro. De ser por él, habría elegido cualquier lugar por desagradable que fuera, antes que la casa de Angela. Aún seguía enfadado con ella. Y al mismo tiempo cada vez la deseaba más. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía los nervios por una mujer; su indiferencia había sido su mejor escudo durante más tiempo del que podía recordar. Pero ella lo había roto, y algo en su interior se estaba despertando. Algo sobre lo que cada vez tenía menos control.

Después de considerar el nivel de los daños, nuestro jefe nos ha dado permiso para entregarte una generosa indemnización. Nuestro cometido era mantener a salvo a los parientes muggles de los antimagos, y lamentamos no haber cumplido con vuestras expectativas.

Desde luego que aceptaré esa indemnización. Aunque mis empleados son los que más me preocupan.- Félix era quien estaba hablando, y trató de esconder una expresión de incomodidad sin éxito. Sabía que Carol ya se había dado cuenta de que les pidiera lo que les pidiera, cederían para mantener contento a su hermano, y no desaprovecharía esa magnífica oportunidad.

¿Cuántos empleados trabajaban en tu local?

Veinte. Algunos de ellos también son antimagos, por lo que salvo por algunos casos concretos todo quedará…en familia.- Carol era una magnífica actriz, igual que su hermano. Aún sentía cierta perturbación por lo ocurrido, pero quería dar una imagen de fortaleza y de seguridad. No le preocupaba haber matado a dos personas. Lo que la inquietaba era que pudiera haber más como ellos…

Está bien, también recibirán alguna compensación.

¡Ah, sí! Y quiero un local nuevo. Y más grande. Situado en la zona centro y con miras al río en las plantas superiores, que serán destinadas a la sección de lujo. Y con un espacio para los cantantes y los músicos…- y así, empezó enumerando todos y cada uno de los requisitos que debía cumplir el nuevo establecimiento. Félix los aceptó, sin rechistar. Tenía suerte de que no les hubiera dejado sin un pelo en la cabeza.

Cuando cerraron el trato, fue Raven quien tomó la palabra. Al parecer había estado planeando la decisión que iba a tomar durante un buen rato.

Y claro está, necesitarás también un guardaespaldas.- Carol no sabía si sentirse agradecida o no. Si eran magos quienes iban a por ella, lo más sensato era que algún antimago la escoltara. Pero los magos parecían decididos a remediar sus errores.

En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Richard. Si él daba el visto bueno, entonces no habría discusión posible. Aunque sabía que su hermana no le gustaría que él tomara las decisiones por ella.

Creo que ya he demostrado que puedo apañármelas yo sola….pero creo que tenéis razón. No pienso quemar MI nuevo restaurante. Otra vez no.

Sí, lo cierto es que nos has dejado bastante sorprendidos. – comentó Félix con una risita poco antes de recibir un codazo por parte de Alexandra.

¡Ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Eso no ha tenido gracia.- añadió la chica rubia, taladrando a Félix con la mirada. Carol asintió dándole la razón.

Está bien. Lo siento. Ha tenido que resultarte muy duro…

Sin duda. Pero no sirve de nada mirar al pasado cuando lo que interesa es el futuro. Bien. – terció, cambiando de tema - ¿Quién será mi caballero andante los próximos días?- los magos se miraron unos a otros, desconcertados. Ella, rodó los ojos, y añadió- …mi guardaespaldas.

Ah, pues…aún no lo hemos decidido. Estamos un poco atareados, a decir verdad.- se excusó Félix. Alexandra tampoco parecía muy entusiasmada. Ya sabían lo mucho que odiaba las tareas de vigilancia.

Yo mismo.- Raven, callado pero eficaz, decidió que no le vendría mal un descanso. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomarse unas vacaciones y ya estaba un poco harto de perseguir mortífagos. Ya era hora de que ellos fueran a buscarle a él. Y además, no tenía ninguna duda de que la casa de Carol sería un lugar ideal para vivir los próximos días. Él no tenía ningún compromiso. Estaba soltero, no tenía parientes vivos…era la mejor opción.

Por su parte, Carol lo evaluó con detenimiento. Si se lo hubiera encontrado en un bar, desde luego que no habría tenido reparos en llevárselo a la cama. Ella era una chica independiente, y no estaba dispuesta a pasarse la vida como una mantenida…ni si quiera sometida a los deseos de un solo hombre. Ella era quien tomaba las decisiones…y en cierto modo, algo le decía que ese mago no era tan diferente a cualquier otro hombre. Quizá incluso pudieran llevarse bien.

Pero poco tiempo después, se dieron cuenta de que no se presentaría ninguna ocasión para disfrutar.

Habían pasado solo tres días y nadie estaba preparado para lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Noah llegó a casa de Angela, totalmente desesperado, tras aparcar su coche de cualquier manera cerca de la entrada.

¡Angela! ¡Angela! ¡Han tomado el ministerio! ¡Scrimgeour ha muerto! ¡Los mortífagos están allí!- al escuchar los gritos procedentes del exterior, ella salió corriendo del salón, aún con la bata de estar en casa ceñida de forma descuidada. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y dejó que Noah entrara. Éste atravesó el umbral como una flecha, y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un portazo. Ella lo observaba nerviosa.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

No sé cómo no lo vimos venir…teníamos sospechas sí….pero no imaginábamos que fueran a actuar tan deprisa. Lucas no quería pediros ayuda. Vuestra existencia sigue siendo un secreto para el resto de la comunidad mágica.

Pues parece que ya no la necesita. Si el ministerio ha caído, ya no hay nada que salvar.- al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Angelas se sintió totalmente abatida y se dejó caer en el sofá.- ¿y ahora qué quieres que hagamos?

No lo sé….deberíamos hablar con Lucas. Él sabrá cuál será el siguiente paso que darán los mortífagos. Estoy seguro. Y tendréis que hacer lo imposible por estropear sus planes, sin sufrir bajas.

¿Richard sabe algo sobre esto?

No. Así que tendrás que decírselo.

¿Por qué no ha ido Lucas a su casa?

Ya tiene bastante con poner a salvo a su familia. Pero estoy seguro de que pronto estará de vuelta. Las cosas se van a poner muy mal en el mundo mágico. Ahora que han tomado el ministerio, solo será cuestión de tiempo que ejerzan la represión desde arriba. Los hijos de muggles, los mestizos y los squibs lo van a tener crudo.

Entonces no volverás al ministerio- dijo la antimaga a modo de afirmación.

Ni loco.- contestó, de forma tajante.

¿Y quién espiará a los mortífagos si todos os marcháis? ¿Es que no hay nadie que pueda quedarse allí y pasarnos información sin arriesgarse más de la cuenta?

No lo sé…Lucas no tiene precisamente buena fama, aunque sea un sangre limpia. Ha ayudado a muchos compañeros que no lo son.

¿Y Alexandra?- preguntó de nuevo, como si fuera su última esperanza.

Creo que será la mejor opción. Aunque no sé si aceptará de buen grado.

No se trata de una proposición. Es o ella o nada.- terminó Angela, antes de dirigirse hacia el teléfono. Tenían que actuar cuanto antes.

Carol estaba charlando animadamente con Raven, en la piscina de su chalet, cuando su hermano contactó con ella para darle la noticia de la caída del ministerio. Raven no se había enterado de nada, ya que al estar de guardaespaldas no había tenido ocasión de hablar con ningún mago, por lo que abrió mucho los ojos, y dejó a un lado la copa de vino riojano que sostenía.

¿Cómo?- preguntó, desconcertado, mientras esperaba a que Carol le cediera el móvil para escuchar las noticias de primera mano. Ella movió una mano rápidamente para indicarle que se calmara, y la dejara hablar.

¿Y qué vais a hacer?- la hermana de Richard esbozó un gesto de preocupación, pero finalmente asintió. – Bien….escucha…Raven quiere que se lo cuentes todo ¿vale? Es mejor que esté enterado.- y tras aquellas palabras, le ofreció el móvil.

Mientras tanto, Carol salió de la piscina, y se colocó un albornoz. Caminó hacia el interior de la casa, pensando en la ropa que se pondría, ahora que le habían arruinado lo que parecía una noche prometedora.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras que la separaban de su habitación, alguien llamó a la puerta, y ella, decidida se acercó. Se puso de puntillas para observar a través de la mirilla de la puerta a la persona que había llamado al timbre. Era una chica joven, rubia, vestida con un traje de ejecutiva. Intrigada, entreabrió la puerta.

¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Verá…mi coche ha sufrido un pinchazo y me preguntaba si podría utilizar su teléfono un momento…- Carol, la contempló con extrañeza…había algo en aquella mujer que no terminaba de gustarle.

¿Su coche es aquél de allí? ¿El verde?- preguntó. Ella, se giró y contestó apresuradamente.

Sí, si…

Está bien, pase.- contestó la propietaria de la casa, tensa. El coche que ella había señalado era de su vecino. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que la mujer pudiera pasar, pero justo cuando ésta iba a atravesar el umbral, la chica morena presionó la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo, golpeando a la recién llegada contra el marco, y dejándola atontada y dolorida durante unos instantes.

¡RAVEN! – gritó, mientras corría hacia la piscina. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna. Cuando se asomó pudo contemplar como el cuerpo de su guardaespaldas flotaba en la piscina, boca abajo, rodeado por charco de sangre.

Al mismo tiempo que contemplaba aquella macabra escena, una figura encapuchada apareció a sólo unos metros de ella, con la varita en alto, y pronto la chica rubia se unió a él, con un hilillo de sangre recorriendo la comisura de sus labios. Estaba furiosa.

Carol no lo podía creer…había caído en una trampa. ¿Cómo habían burlado las defensas mágicas de la casa? Debería haber sido un antimago quien se quedara con ella, pero todos estaban muy ocupados con el entrenamiento.

Asustada, Carol dio un paso hacia atrás y al tropezar con el vaso que Raven había dejado allí, resbaló, cayendo instantáneamente sobre el borde de la piscina.

Los dos mortífagos se lanzaron hacia delante para sujetarla, pero no la alcanzaron a tiempo.

La hermana de Richard se golpeó la frente con la húmeda esquina de hormigón, y mientras su cuerpo se hundía lentamente, y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, observó de forma imprecisa a las dos figuras negras que la contemplaban desde la superficie.

Al menos – pensó, con cierta satisfacción antes de desvanecerse por completo- no la cogerían con vida.


	25. La ira de Richard

**La ira de Richard**

¿Y quién se lo va a decir a Obelyn? ¿Hay algún voluntario?- preguntó Lucas. Aunque como esperaba, nadie se dignó a ofrecerse para aquella tarea.

La noticia de la muerte de Raven y la desaparición de Carol, había cogido a todos por sorpresa, pero no estaban tan conmocionados como para presentarse en casa de Obelyn y contarle lo ocurrido.

Las cosas se habían descontrolado durante los últimos días. Michael, un antiguo compañero que se había trasladado a otro departamento, también había sido atacado por mortífagos, pero logró escapar y huir con su novia muggle a Dinamarca.

¿Por qué no le dices a Angela lo que ha pasado y…- empezó Alexandra, que parecía mucho más menuda que antes, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, y miraba hacia el suelo, ligeramente encorvada.

No. Sería una irresponsabilidad por nuestra parte. La culpa de lo que ha ocurrido es nuestra, y debemos dar la cara.- dijo Lucas, de forma categórica. Aun así, estaba sumamente preocupado. Sabía que después de lo ocurrido, Obelyn podría retirarles su apoyo completamente. Y si él se negaba a ayudar a los magos, muchos de los suyos también se negarían. Por eso habían barajado la posibilidad de ocultarle lo de su hermana, decirle que Raven se la había llevado a un lugar seguro, y que era mejor no hablar de ello, que cuantas menos personas conocieran su paradero, mejor. Pero la posibilidad de que Richard se enterase por otros medios de que le habían mentido, hizo que reconsiderasen sus opciones. Quién sabe…quizás Carol seguía con vida…no había razones para mostrarse pesimista. Para los mortífagos sería más útil viva que muerta.

Y ¿Si tanto interés tienes, por qué no vas tú mismo? – preguntó Nigel. Desde que los mortífagos habían tomado el ministerio se había vuelto mucho más atrevido. De los allí presentes, él era quien tenía menos posibilidades de perder su empleo, debido a su condición de sangre limpia. Aunque Lucas fuera su jefe, no tenía ya potestad suficiente para echar a ningún miembro de su equipo. Eso lo decidía su superior. Y de momento, los nuevos dirigentes los habían relevado de sus funciones y pronto tendrían que aceptar las reformas, o como Lucas tenía pensado, dimitir y desaparecer de Londres cuanto antes.

Tras cruzar una mirada tensa con el chico rubio, finalmente, se decidió.

Está bien. Iré yo. Pero si no regreso quiero que Félix asuma mi puesto. Y decidle a mi familia que los quiero.- añadió, ocultando a duras penas su oscuro estado de ánimo.

Espera….iré contigo también.- se ofreció Félix.- Hanna ¿te apuntas? Cuantos más seamos, mejor.- la chica lo contempló durante unos instantes, dubitativa.

Creo que no.

Cobarde…- le espetó Félix. Ella lo miró algo abochornada. Luego, ambos hombres, se aparecieron cerca del edificio donde vivía Richard.

Bueno…ya estamos aquí. ¿Algún plan para evitar el "pronto Obelyn"?- preguntó Félix.

No. Pero será mejor que te quedes afuera, a una distancia prudencial de la puerta de su casa…si la situación se me escapa de las manos, gritaré, y entonces podrás avisar a Angela. Creo que ella es la única que puede detenerlo.

Confías mucho en sus habilidades diplomáticas ¿no? Ella misma dijo que Obelyn ya no confiaba en ella.

Lo sé. Pero no hay que ser un lince para darse cuenta de que está enamorado de ella. Si no, hace mucho que la habría expulsado del equipo. – y dicho esto, se acercaron al edificio donde vivía Richard. Se habían aparecido en un callejón cercano, y avanzaron lentamente hacia el portal.

Mucha suerte, jefe.- él asintió y dijo-_ ¡Alohomora!._

La puerta se abrió, y los magos entraron. Félix se quedó dentro del portal, y Lucas subió las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al piso de Richard, golpeó la puerta repetidas veces. Casi resopló de alivio, cuando después de tres intentos fallidos, creyó que no le abrirían la puerta. Pero finalmente, el propietario del piso, apareció ante él, con cara de pocos amigos y envuelto en una bata azul. Al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha.

El antimago sabía que el jefe del grupo de aurores no lo visitaría sin una razón de peso, y puesto que la conexión se cortó mientras hablaba con Raven, dedujo que su presencia no era en absoluto casual.

¿Y bien?- preguntó, impertérrito. Aunque en el fondo estaba realmente nervioso.

Ha ocurrido algo que debes saber….¿puedo pasar?- preguntó. Pero la voz de una mujer en el interior del piso, le dio a entender que eso no sería posible.

Richi, ¿Quién es? ¡Te estoy esperando! Si tardas mucho me iré…- la voz provenía de la habitación del antimago. Él se giró ligeramente hacia la dirección del sonido y contestó:

No te preocupes, voy enseguida.- luego volvió a encararse con Lucas y le urgió para que hablase.

Me temo que eso no será posible…- lo contradijo Lucas, cuyas manos no cesaban de moverse, temblorosas. Tras hacer un soberano esfuerzo, el mago continuó- los mortífagos han asesinado a Raven….y se han llevado a tu hermana.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy, una chica rubia y su acompañante recibían la enhorabuena por parte del Señor Tenebroso, con una radiante sonrisa de felicidad. Habían conseguido sacar a la chica del agua, curarle la herida de la cabeza, y traerla con vida. Había sido todo un éxito.

Carol, sin embargo, habría preferido morir en la piscina…en aquél momento estaba convencida de que no sobreviviría, pero esos condenados mortífagos no se rindieron tan fácilmente. Tras tratar de reanimarla en repetidas ocasiones, finalmente lo lograron. Le curaron la herida de la cabeza utilizando magia, y se la llevaron por la fuerza, apareciéndose en aquella enorme y lúgubre casa.

Supongo que tendremos que buscarle un lugar acogedor a nuestra nueva huésped. ¿Qué propones, Lucius?- preguntó Voldemort, con una suavidad inusitada.

¿Habláis en serio, mi Señor?- y enseguida el aludido se corrigió, para que aquello no sonara como una queja- quiero decir… ¿habláis en sentido figurado?

Eso depende de ti. A fin de cuentas esta – contestó, con voz siseante, al tiempo que señalaba en derredor con la mano con la que sujetaba la varita- es tu casa.

Eh…bien. Arriba tenemos un dormitorio libre…le pediré a uno de mis elfos domésticos que se la lleve y la deje encerrada.- entonces, la hermana de Richard aprovechó para pegarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna al mortífago que la sujetaba, quien gritó de dolor y se dobló, mientras profería improperios.

¡Cuando mi hermano averigüe donde estoy, vais a tener algo más que problemas!- gritó la mujer, mientras luchaba por liberarse de las manos de otros dos hombres. Uno de ellos, cuyo aspecto era más cercano al de un animal que al de una persona, se acercó a ella por detrás y le acarició el cuello con sus uñas afiladas.

Vaya…me gustan peleonas…

¡Quítame tus apestosas manos de encima, maldito hijo de…- pero Carol no pudo acabar la frase, porque un rayo de luz roja impactó sobre su pecho. La chica rubia bajó de nuevo su varita y habló con voz potente.

Lleváosla ya, y dejad de hacer el imbécil. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.- Greyback la miró con odio, pero al final soltó el cuerpo de Carol, que cayó pesadamente al suelo. Luego, el señor Malfoy llamó a uno de sus elfos y éste se llevó el cuerpo de la hermana de Richard.

Así es Lucinda – concedió Voldemort, observando a la mujer. Bellatrix en cambio, parecía realmente celosa. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que aquella novata le robara la atención de su adorado Señor. Tarde o temprano, esa rubia se las pagaría con creces.- Tenemos una guerra que preparar. Ya tendréis tiempo para disfrutar de vuestra recompensa cuando termine con Potter…pero para eso…hay que controlar Hogwarts.

Angela estaba hablando con Noah sobre la deprimente situación que estaban viviendo en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar de forma insistente. Al ver que se trataba de Félix, contrajo el ceño, intrigada.

¿Sí?- preguntó ella, mientras le dirigía una mirada tensa a Ross. Escuchó durante un instante a Félix, mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más, a causa de la sorpresa.

¡Voy para allá!- y tras cortar la llamada, le golpeó a Noah la rodilla con la palma de la mano.- Ven, tenemos que ir a casa de Richard. Está dándole una paliza a Lucas.

¿Qué? ¿Y qué hace Lucas allí?- preguntó, ya que nadie le había informado ni de la muerte de Raven, ni de lo ocurrido en casa de Carol. Desde que se había marchado del ministerio, nadie contaba con él.

Angela le informó de esas noticias, mientras corrían hacia el coche de Noah.

¡TE VOY A SACAR LAS TRIPAS!- gritó Richard, mientras volvía a sujetar a Lucas por la pechera de la túnica y lo lanzaba contra la pared. El jefe de los aurores no tenía conocimientos de artes marciales, a diferencia del antimago, y llevaba más de diez minutos recibiendo golpes. Al principio consiguió devolver alguno, pero pronto la situación se le fue de las manos. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Richard.

No obstante, si no le había lanzado ninguna bola de antimagia, posiblemente no tuviera intención de hacerlo. Estaba cabreado y necesitaba desahogarse, pero no parecía querer meterse en problemas más serios. O eso, o estaba reservándose el golpe maestro para el final. De cualquier manera, aquél lapso de tiempo permitió a Noah y a Angela llegar a casa de Richard.

Se cruzaron con Félix, que estaba al lado de la puerta. Se planteó la posibilidad de tirar la puerta abajo, pero temía que los demás vecinos se asomaran y comenzaran a curiosear. Aquello no les convenía.

Ya se había asomado una señora mayor, que vivía en el piso de al lado, y Félix la tranquilizó alegando que se trataba sólo de la televisión. Ella pareció tragarse aquella mentira y entró en casa de nuevo.

¡Menos mal! Llevan mucho tiempo ahí dentro, y no parece que Richard vaya a calmarse fácilmente. ¿Creéis que podéis detenerlo?

Lo intentaremos.- Dijo Noah, y sin pensárselo dos veces, tiró la puerta abajo de una patada. A él los vecinos le importaban poco.

En el interior se encontraron una escena lamentable. Lucas estaba tirado en el suelo, con la cara amoratada y la túnica cubierta de sangre. Al parecer había perdido más de un diente durante la pelea. La prostituta que Richard había contratado había salido corriendo despavorida, cuando comenzó el altercado.

Richard, con un ojo morado, sujetaba con fuerza al jefe de los aurores, mientras le asestaba rodillazos en el estómago una y otra vez. Nunca lo habían visto tan fuera de sí.

Richard, ¡para! por el amor de Dios. Lucas no tiene la culpa… ¡los vecinos van a llamar a la policía si sigues así! ¡Se os oye desde las escaleras!- los gritos de Angela parecían entrar por una de las orejas del antimago, y salir por la otra. Como no tenía intención de poner fin a aquello, Angela se lanzó sobre él, pero éste la empujó con el brazo izquierdo. La potencia del empujón le hizo perder el equilibrio, y Angela se dio de bruces con la moqueta del piso. Entonces, Noah se abalanzó sobre Richard, y tras lanzarle dos golpes certeros, logró dejarlo inconsciente.

Lucas se levantó con dificultad, y Félix se lo llevó lejos de allí para poder curarle las heridas. Mientras tanto, Noah ayudó a Angela a ponerse en pie, y la sentó en el sofá.

Ataré a Richard. No está en su sano juicio.- ella asintió. Cuando los demás antimagos supieran lo que había ocurrido, las cosas podían dar un giro inesperado. Luego, Ross colocó la puerta en su sitio.

Aun así…pobre Richard…y pobre Carol. A fin de cuentas ¿qué habrías hecho tú si alguien te hubiera prometido que cuidaría de tu única hermana, y al final la secuestran? Su reacción es comprensible. Pero Lucas fue muy valiente al atreverse a decírselo en persona…no debería haberle tratado así.

Mientras la antimaga hablaba, Ross logró encontrar cinta aislante y envolvió con ella a Richard lo mejor que pudo.

Tienes razón. Pero como te vuelva a poner la mano encima, lo mataré, me dan igual sus razones.- Noah no iba a admitir más discusiones sobre ese asunto.

Cuando el chico moreno abrió los ojos, su inicial arranque de ira ya se había esfumado. Parecía como si tomara conciencia por primera vez, de dónde se encontraba y con quién estaba.

¿Dónde está Lucas?- preguntó mientras intentaba despegar la tira de cinta adhesiva que aprisionaba sus muñecas.- ¡Soltadme!

A salvo, afortunadamente. Y no te vamos a soltar hasta que te calmes. No vas a poder rescatar a tu hermana si sigues por ese camino.- contestó Ross, mirándolo totalmente serio. Richard le devolvió la mirada, impregnada de odio. Pero no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que tenía razón.

¡Hay que salvar a mi hermana! ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?

Richard…-empezó Angela, intentando mostrarse conciliadora, mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre que aún brotaba de su nariz.- ya sabes que los mortífagos han tomado el ministerio. No será fácil encontrarla. Pero necesitas la ayuda de Lucas y los demás…si lo tratas así ¿crees que se sentirá predispuesto a ayudarte?

Ni uno de mis hombres entrará en el ministerio si no me traen a mi hermana con vida. Y cualquiera – añadió, mirando a Angela, desafiante- que se atreva a contradecir mis órdenes, quedará expulsado de forma definitiva de nuestro equipo.

Richard, no seas irracional.- le espetó la antimaga.- La mejor forma de salvar a tu hermana es interviniendo, no quedándote al margen. Además, si la han secuestrado, pronto enviarán a alguien para informarte de sus condiciones. Deberíamos estar preparados y atrapar a esa persona, sea quien sea, para poder averiguar dónde retienen a tu hermana, y poder sacarla de allí.

Me lo pensaré – concedió. No era mucho, pero se conformaban con eso- y a partir de ahora, haremos las cosas a mi manera ¿entendido? Los magos ya han cometido demasiados errores, y no nos podemos permitir que cosas como esta vuelvan a ocurrir. Ahora, por favor soltadme y marchaos….necesito estar solo.- Noah asintió y cogió a Angela de la mano. Tuvo que tirar de ella hasta la salida, mientras ésta le dirigía una mirada entristecida al antimago. Richard estaba derrotado.

Y Angela…siento haberte empujado…no me di cuenta.- ella asintió y salió detrás de Noah, cerrando la puerta.

Entonces, el antimago se llevó las manos a la cara, y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, rompió a llorar. Aunque había acusado a Lucas de ser el culpable, quien realmente era el causante de todo aquello era él mismo. No debería haberse separado de su hermana. Igual que tampoco debería haber golpeado a Angela. No sabía por qué…pero siempre acababa hiriendo a la gente a la que quería.

Ya era hora de cambiar de hábitos.


	26. Jugando con Antimagia

**Jugando con Antimagia**

Richard no pegó ojo en toda la noche. Las preocupaciones habían reventado en su pecho como si fueran una bomba de relojería. Lo de su hermana había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Pero entre el rechazo de Angela, y la incapacidad de mantener a los suyos a salvo, sentía como si sus dotes de líder se hubieran desintegrado. Él fue quien los reunió…pero había un pensamiento que lo llenaba de inquietud. Angela estaba alcanzando mucha popularidad en el grupo de antimagos. Ya les había hecho cambiar de idea en más de una ocasión, y había sembrado la duda, cuando era necesario. Gracias a sus dotes diplomáticas con los magos, y a su agradable forma de ser, se había ganado la confianza de los miembros más importantes del equipo. Y lo peor de todo es que no era capaz de expulsarla. Él, más que ningún otro, se había rendido a sus encantos. Pero eso tenía que cambiar. La oveja descarriada debía regresar al rebaño. Y si el pastor debía transformarse en lobo para lograrlo, que así fuera.

Frotándose los ojos, ojeroso y mirando con disgusto la hora que marcaba el reloj, se levantó de la cama. Estaba esperando a que le enviaran algún mensaje. Y considerando lo cobardes que podían llegar a ser los magos, dedujo que las condiciones del secuestro se las mandarían por escrito.

Sin embargo cuantas más vueltas le daba al asunto, menos seguro estaba del plan que Angela le había propuesto. No había que ser muy avispado para adivinar lo que los mortífagos le pedirían: Ven a tal sitio solo, no avises a los magos o tu hermana morirá etc., etc.

Pero ¿desde cuándo eran ellos quienes daban las órdenes? Sí, tenían a su hermana. Pero si hacía lo que le pedían, la matarían igualmente. Estaba claro que a quien querían era a él. Pero eso no cambiaría nada. Estarían convencidos de que la organización de su grupo era como la que ellos mismos tenían. Seguramente habrían llegado a la errónea conclusión de que los antimagos se rendirían si su líder era detenido. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Y tampoco se quedaría a esperar las condiciones.

Mientras tanto, su móvil emitió un débil pitido. Con cierto recelo lo recogió. La propaganda normalmente llegaba siempre en los momentos menos oportunos.

Pero esta vez no se trataba de un mensaje del "servicio movistar". Era un mensaje de su hermana. O más bien, enviado desde el móvil de su hermana.

"Tenemos a tu hermana. Si nos apoyas cuando te lo ordenemos, ella seguirá con vida. Dentro de unos momentos te enviaremos otro mensaje con nuevas indicaciones. Si tú y los tuyos no accedéis a nuestras peticiones, ella sufrirá"

Richard esbozó un gesto de sorpresa. Los aurores de Lucas se había olvidado completamente del móvil de su hermana. Por lo que le había dicho el jefe, antes de que Richard perdiera los nervios y comenzara a golpearle, Raven había sido encontrado muerto en la piscina, y si la memoria no le fallaba, éste tuvo que dejar el móvil allí mismo, antes de morir. ¿Habría sido su hermana tan inteligente de recoger el móvil? ¿Habría convencido a los mortífagos de que era el método más seguro para contactar con él? No podía saberlo. Pero lo que sí sabía es que aquellos magos eran en su mayoría sangre limpia. No sabían cómo funcionaba un móvil. Y tampoco sabían que se podían localizar mientras estuvieran encendidos. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, por lo que debía darse prisa.

Richard encendió el ordenador que utilizaba para trabajar. Como detective privado había realizado más de un trabajo similar. Puso en marcha el software de triangulación, y esperó hasta que el resultado apareciera en la pantalla. No era exacto del todo, pero le daría una indicación aproximada del lugar donde se encontraba su hermana. El programa le ofrecería la ubicación de las torres celulares más cercanas a su móvil.

Tras unos minutos de incertidumbre y nerviosismo, apareció el resultado: Se encontraba en algún lugar de Wiltshire,en el sureste de Inglaterra.

Ya era hora de contactar con los magos. Y esta vez, tal y como había dicho…harían las cosas a su manera.

Unas horas más tarde, en la Mansión Malfoy, Carol escuchaba desde la habitación de invitados el revuelo que se había formado en la planta baja, con extrema curiosidad. Al parecer alguien había liberado a unos prisioneros, que se encontraban en el sótano. La hermana de Obelyn no sabía cómo acabaría todo aquello, pero si se masacraban entre ellos, igual conseguía salir de allí por su propio pie. Aunque sabía que eso era mucho pedir…de hecho, tenía más fe en que su hermano la encontrara, gracias al mensaje que se había ofrecido a enviarle _amablemente_ de parte de los mortífagos. Menuda pandilla de ignorantes. Si todo salía según lo esperado, esos magos no tardarían mucho en arrepentirse de no haber estudiado tecnología. Antes de que se la llevaran a la Mansión, logró convencerles de que gracias a ese aparatito podían hablar con él sin que los aurores lo supieran. No tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para convencerlos. Y no sabía por qué…pero siempre la subestimaban. Creía que después de cargarse a dos de los suyos habrían aprendido la lección, pero al parecer necesitaban otra patada en la retaguardia para asimilar de una maldita vez que los muggles también podían ser muy peligrosos cuando se lo proponían.

Tras escuchar varios gritos, y el estrépito causado por el impacto de un objeto de cristal en el suelo, el número de voces disminuyó. ¿Qué había ocurrido? No reconocía ninguna de ellas, así que dedujo que no se trataba de su hermano, ni de los aurores de Lucas. Apretó aún más fuerte la oreja al suelo de mármol, y pudo escuchar aunque vagamente el grito de una mortífaga diciendo algo sobre un tal Potter. El nombre le sonaba, pero no se acordaba de qué…

Entonces escuchó los pasos de alguien que subía las escaleras apresuradamente. Carol se tumbó en la cama y se puso en posición fetal, con las manos sobre los oídos, fingiendo llorar amargamente. Podía llorar cuando quería, de modo que cada vez que lo necesitaba, aparentaba estar completamente aterrada y a merced de sus captores. Así evitaba que le hicieran más daño del necesario, o que albergaran sospechas sobre si les estaba contando la verdad sobre algo o no. Las clases de teatro habían resultado francamente productivas.

Angela estaba durmiendo cuando el teléfono fijo que se encontraba sobre su mesilla de noche comenzó a sonar de forma insistente. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, y de mala gana se estiró para descolgarlo.

¿sí?- preguntó, rezando para que no fueran malas noticias.

Soy yo, Richard.- la antimaga tragó saliva y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, debido a la sorpresa. No espera que Richard volviera a hablar con ella en privado, y menos aún a llamarla voluntariamente.

Ah…em hola. ¿Ocurre algo malo? Es muy pronto…

Al contrario. Ya sé dónde está mi hermana. Bueno, casi. Necesito que hables cuanto antes con Lucas. Si nos damos prisa, estaremos en Wiltshire en un par de horas. Contactaré con algunos antimagos para que nos acompañen.- Angela aún podía notar la frialdad en sus palabras, pero había un toque de emoción que Obelyn apenas era capaz de disimular.

Pero ¿cómo lo has averiguado?- preguntó somnolienta mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Me ha mandado un mensaje desde el móvil. Lo he localizado. Está en algún lugar de Wiltshire.

Vale…ahora mismo aviso a Lucas. ¿Crees que podrá averiguar en qué parte de Wiltshire está tu hermana?

Más le vale si no quiere recibir otra paliza. Luego nos vemos.- se despidió secamente, antes de colgar.

Bueno, es un comienzo.- comentó Angela rodando los ojos y cogiendo el móvil que se encontraba dentro del cajón. Marcó el número de Lucas y esperó unos instantes. La voz del dolorido mago le respondió al otro lado de la línea.

¿Angela? ¿Pero has visto la hora que es?

Richard ha averiguado la región en la que se encuentra su hermana.

¿Qué?- preguntó éste mientras se levantaba de la cama. Su mujer, que dormía a su lado gruñó. Se marchaba con los niños al Caribe en tres horas y no le hacía gracia que la despertaran así.

Tras una escueta conversación, Lucas no tuvo más remedio que vestirse y salir lo más rápido posible. Sentía no poder despedirse de su familia como era debido, pero ya habría tiempo para reencuentros cuando aquella situación tan inestable llegara a su fin. No sabía si eso ocurriría, pero no servía de nada ser pesimista. Ese pensamiento le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

La furgoneta con cristales tintados de Obelyn se plantó en frente de la casa de Angela, sólo media hora después de que ésta hubiera contactado con el mago. La antimaga salió a toda prisa, y tras cerrar con llave, se acercó al vehículo. Abrieron la puerta trasera, y subió lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Richard desde el asiento de copiloto.

Sí. Lucas cree que sabe dónde se encuentra. Dice que le llamemos cuando lleguemos a Wiltshire, para darnos nuevas indicaciones. Ellos viajarán con escobas.

Entonces – intervino Donnie sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. -¿Vamos a poder estrenarnos de una maldita vez?- dentro del automóvil se encontraban Donald, René, la inseparable Leijla, Richard, el conductor, que era el mismo que el del jet, al que apodaban Skywalker, o simplemente Sky; Akua la chica africana con la que había hablado anteriormente, y el chico japonés, Kaito.

Eso espero – contestó Richard, mirando a Angela con una leve sonrisa por primera vez en mucho en tiempo. Mientras la Antimaga se sentaba en el lugar que le habían guardado, cerraron las puertas y la camioneta se puso en marcha.

La puerta de la habitación de invitados se abrió, y Carol dirigió su mirada hacia el umbral, con disimulo.

Coge tu aparato muggle, tenemos nuevas órdenes – Lucius Malfoy, con un aspecto realmente deprimente, estaba de pie, junto con su mujer y su hijo, que no ofrecían un aspecto mejor que el suyo. Todos la observaban con una mezcla de desprecio e irritación; para ellos no era un plato de gusto tratar con ella, pero a Carol eso le daba completamente igual. No le habían lanzado ninguna maldición todavía, - por miedo a su hermano, o por las razones que fueran- y eso indicaba que era mejor hacer lo que le pedían sin rechistar más de lo necesario. Cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que enfrentarse a esa bruja morena que parecía salida de un manicomio y el hombre-bestia que había intentado meterle mano hacía unas horas.

Voy.- sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió el buzón. - ¿Qué queréis que le diga?- ellos observaron al padre de familia, expectantes. Sin duda no esperaban que se mostrara tan diligente.

Dile que…uno de los nuestros irá a negociar los nuevos términos y…- entonces, el sonido de madera rota se escuchó en el piso de abajo y el hombre dejó de hablar.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

Entonces Carol pudo oír con total claridad la voz de su hermano, llamándola a pleno pulmón. La señora Malfoy y su hijo se quedaron petrificados, sin saber qué hacer. Por alguna razón ella era la única que sujetaba su varita.

¡ESTOY AQUÍ!- gritó la hermana de Richard. No sabía si los antimagos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para evitar que la mujer hiciera magia, pero la chica decidió arriesgarse. Saltó de la cama y empujó a la bruja con todas sus fuerzas para poder salir allí. Su hijo trató de atraparla, pero Carol descendió como una exhalación los escalones. Tenía la adrenalina por los aires y nada ni nadie iba a detenerla.

Ni si quiera dejó de correr cuando advirtió que el señor Malfoy, con el rostro desencajado por el terror y con Donnie pisándole los talones, ascendió a toda velocidad y chocó con ella. Simplemente se limitó a apartarla de mala manera y Donald, ignorándola completamente lo persiguió, gritando:

¡VUELVE AQUÍ, RAPUNZEL! – y lanzó una bola de antimagia que hizo saltar por los aires parte de la elegante barandilla - ¿NO QUERÍAS A UN ANTIMAGO? ¡PUES AQUÍ ME TIENES! - y ambos desparecieron al rebasar una curva de la escalera.

Entonces, Richard se personó en el rellano, y cruzó una rápida mirada con Carol, antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos, con expresión de alivio.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Carol, estás bien? ¿te han hecho daño? Si alguien te ha puesto la mano encima juro que…

¡Tranquilo Richard! ¡Estoy bien, en serio! – y le abrazó de nuevo.- no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte. ¡Estos magos están completamente locos!- Y luego reparó en los demás antimagos que lo acompañaban. Angela se acercó por detrás de Obelyn, y Carol se separó de él para abrazarla también. Los demás sonreían exultantes.

¡Sabía que me encontraríais! ¡Ja, ocho antimagos por falta de uno! ¡Sois geniales, tíos!

Hiciste bien en llevarte el móvil – reconoció su hermano- pero habríamos tardado siglos en averiguar la ubicación exacta si no hubiera sido gracias a Lucas y los demás aurores. - reconoció. Casi al mismo tiempo que el antimago pronunciaba aquellas palabras, el grupo de magos que los había ayudado entró en la mansión, con la intención de registrar el interior. Entonces Carol se alejó de su hermano y se acercó a Lucas.

¿Quién adivinó dónde me encontraba?- preguntó, mirándolos con una sonrisa reluciente. Lucas cabeceó ligeramente y respondió con cierto aire de suficiencia.

Fui yo…gracias a un artículo del Profeta que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la chica se echó a sus brazos y lo estrujó sin miramientos.

¡GRACIAS! ¡TE DEBO LA VIDA!- él totalmente sorprendido, cruzó una mirada de desconcierto con el hermano de Carol. Luego habló, titubeante.

En realidad yo te la debo a ti. Si no te hubiera encontrado, tu hermano me habría matado.- entonces la mujer reparó en las heridas a medio cicatrizar que poblaban su cara, y arrugó el ceño.

Richard ¿qué has hecho?- le reprochó, al tiempo que se separaba de Lucas.

¿Pero cuántas veces queréis que me disculpe? – se quejó. Ya había tenido ocasión de pedirle perdón al maltrecho mago, antes de entrar en la mansión. De hecho, le costó un infierno tragarse su orgullo. Pero había que reconocer que después de todo los magos habían enmendado su error lo mejor que habían podido.

Carolyne…- los interrumpió de nuevo el jefe de los aurores –digo, señorita Obelyn…

Puedes llamarme Carol.- él asintió y continuó.

Necesitamos que nos digas qué ha sucedido aquí. – ella accedió, y los acompañó a la salida. Se lo contaría todo cuando llegase a casa.

Mientras tanto, Donnie, que no había podido retener a los Malfoy (que habían logrado huir a través de un pasadizo secreto) bajó las escaleras echando pestes, y soltando improperios.

¡Malditos cobardes! ¡Se me han escapado! ¿Es que no hay nadie que quiera medir sus fuerzas conmigo? ¡YO QUIERO MI HORA DE LAS TORTAS!

Calma, Donnie – dijo Sky de forma conciliadora – ya tendrás tiempo de demostrar tu valía en otro momento. Ahora vayámonos y dejemos que los magos terminen su trabajo.- Entonces el regordete antimago enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos y los acompañó, refunfuñando.


	27. Sacrificio

**Sacrificio**

Angela se sentó en la cama, vestida con un picardías que apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Ella no quería estar allí, y tampoco quería estar con _él_. Pero no le había dejado otra opción.

En cualquier otro momento de su vida, no le habría parecido algo tan duro, pero desde que Noah y ella habían retomado su relación las cosas habían cambiado. Y se sentía fatal.

Richard Obelyn, en ropa interior, la miraba con ese destello rojizo tan característico. A pesar de su innegable atractivo, Angela no podía sentir otra cosa que odio hacia él por obligarla a ceder a sus deseos.

Pero no le quedaba más remedio. Ella había hecho una promesa y él le había tomado la palabra.

Muchas vidas dependían de aquella decisión. Por muy mal que ella se sintiera, por mucho que le doliera…tendría que hacer un sacrificio.

Si esto es lo que quieres…- le dijo, mientras se tumbaba, totalmente tensa. Él la observó un rato, debatiéndose entre el deseo y la sed de venganza, pues no sabía si le producía más placer verla sufrir de aquella manera, o tenerla a su merced por unos instantes. Una parte de él le decía que aquello estaba mal…pero ya no podía controlarse. Sabía que era un acto cruel y mezquino. Pero ella nunca le amaría, y esa certeza había terminado por convencerlo de que daba igual lo mucho que se esforzara por ser una buena persona. No estaba en su naturaleza. Y el antimago no podía conformarse con la indiferencia de Angela. Si no lo amaba, al menos que sintiera miedo, odio, o desprecio. Algo.

No te haces una idea…-dijo, y empezó a besarle el cuello, y a acariciarla lentamente, notando como la bestia que se encontraba en su interior, se desataba por completo. Esa noche, Angela Hunters era _suya_. Y nadie iba a arruinar su momento de gloria.

_Flashback_

Mi respuesta es no. Se acabó. Los antimagos no participarán en vuestra guerra.

Pero..- empezó Lucas sin poder creer que Richard los dejara tirados después de lo que habían hecho para que él pudiera recuperar con vida a su hermana. - ¡Teníamos un trato!

Ya no. Y vosotros fuisteis los primeros en romperlo. ¿O se te ha olvidado que a mi hermana la secuestraron precisamente por vuestra culpa? Sois negligentes, e incompetentes. Los antimagos no os necesitamos para nada. Y me importa una mierda lo que Angela os haya contado. Salid de nuestras vidas y solucionad vuestros asuntos. ¿No es lo que vosotros habéis hecho siempre con los conflictos del mundo muggle? No queríais que os molestaran con sus problemas. Os necesitaban y les disteis la espalda…como si no fueran humanos como vosotros. Como si su mundo no fuera también el vuestro. Bien. Pues a partir de ahora los antimagos haremos lo mismo. Esto no va con nosotros. Cada uno hará lo que tenga que hacer, y protegerá a quien desee proteger. A fin de cuentas es una guerra ¿no? Cada uno mira por sus propios intereses. Yo no soy ningún mesías. Si Angela o algún antimago más desea acompañaros es libre de hacerlo. Pero yo no iré.

Cuando Richard terminó su discurso, todos, tanto magos como antimagos los observaban boquiabiertos.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar, se dio la vuelta y atravesó el portal de su edificio.

Lucas abrió la boca y la cerró repetidas veces, intentando emitir una protesta razonable, pero no lo consiguió. De modo que lo único que pudo hacer, fue llevarse las manos a la cabeza, cerrar los ojos y quedarse inmóvil. Cuando regresó la inspiración, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Angela y pedirle que fuera a hablar con Richard. Ella no tuvo más remedio que ceder- primero porque sabía que Lucas no estaba dispuesto a recibir otra paliza, y segundo porque sabía que de no hacerlo, la mitad de los antimagos se negaría a participar en la batalla. Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de reproche de Leijla, que seguía mosqueada porque todos supieran que Obelyn estaba interesado en Angela- ésta se encaminó lentamente hacia el piso de Richard; con el mismo entusiasmo de un preso que camina a través del corredor de la muerte.

Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta, y no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando, tras esperar unos segundos, nadie mostró el más mínimo interés en abrirla. Entonces, llamó al inquilino desde donde se encontraba.

Richard, abre la puerta, por favor. Soy Angela. – otros cuatro segundos de silencio se extendieron hasta que la voz amortiguada de Richard la sorprendió desde el interior del apartamento.

Vete. No hay nada que discutir.

Richard…no me iré de aquí hasta que me dejes entrar, y hablemos sobre esto como dos adultos. ¡Esto parece otra de tus rabietas!- la antimaga pronunció aquellas palabras, a sabiendas de que Richard no podría aguantar otro ataque de ira. Tal y como ella había previsto, él giró el pomo de la puerta y tiró hacia dentro con violencia. Por primera vez, su semblante se había teñido de un tono rojizo brillante, y las venas de su cuello se notaban más de lo habitual. Había un brillo de demencia en su mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su estado emocional.

¡ENTRA AHORA MISMO!- y sin esperar su repuesta, la sujetó del brazo y la arrastró sin miramientos hacia el interior de la estancia.

Durante unos breves instantes, el antimago la observó al tiempo que respiraba entrecortadamente, y ella lo contempló en silencio, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar la conversación.

Debemos apoyar a los magos. Sabes de sobra lo que podría suceder si ganan los mortífagos. No todos los muggles tienen parientes antimagos dispuestos a protegerlos contra viento y marea.

¿Y qué hay de las bajas que podríamos sufrir?- dijo, recuperando la compostura- ¿eso no te preocupa? Podríamos extinguirnos definitivamente. Por no mencionar el hecho de que en caso de ganar la guerra, los magos volverán a tratarnos como si fuéramos una amenaza en potencia. ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos respetarán, o incluso que nos dejarán tranquilos después de ese momento?

A veces merece la pena correr riesgos.

Ya he dicho que tú puedes ir si te apetece. Pero yo no gano nada con mi participación en el conflicto.- añadió, como si estuviera hablando del parte meteorológico.

Eres un egoísta.

Lo sé. Y no pienso cambiar. Si quieres "alumbrar mi camino" lo llevas claro.

¿Y si llegamos a un acuerdo?- Richard entrecerró los ojos ligeramente ante la perspectiva de un soborno.

¿Qué estarías dispuesta a ofrecerme a cambio de mi incorporación a las filas de los magos?- ella guardó silencio. Clavó sus ojos en los de él, y como si una mano invisible le oprimiera la garganta, añadió.

Lo que quieras.

¿Estás segura?- otra pausa.

Sí.

¿Lo juras por tu propia vida?

Sí.

Bien. Pues tengo una proposición que hacerte.- Y acercándose a la oreja de Angela, que tuvo que contenerse para no apartarse ante aquella repentina invasión de su espacio personal, lo escuchó, temiéndose lo peor.

Sé mía por esta noche, y a cambio, participaré en la batalla.

La antimaga había hecho una promesa. Estaba acorralada. Entre la espada y la pared.

O entre Richard y la pared, para ser exactos.

El persistente tic-tac del reloj pareció amplificarse segundo a segundo.

No había escapatoria, la vida de mucha gente estaba en juego.

Abrió la boca y tras absorber una bocanada de aire – quizás el aire más amargo que jamás había penetrado en sus pulmones- pronunció la temida palabra que él esperaba oír.

Hecho.

Con el fin de no levantar las sospechas del nutrido grupo que la esperaba en el exterior, decidieron que ella regresaría por la noche. De momento les diría que él había accedido a pensárselo mejor, y que al día siguiente les daría su respuesta.

Esa contestación pareció gustarle a Lucas, a quien le faltó poco para abrazar a Angela.

Pero no te prometo nada- comentó ella con una sonrisa forzada, que él no percibió.

Cuando todos hubieron abandonado el lugar, y regresaron a sus hogares, o al menos a los lugares donde habían decidido esconderse tras la toma del Ministerio, a Angela le esperaba ante todo una difícil conversación con Noah. Probablemente la más incómoda de su vida.

Pero no iba a acceder a los deseos de Richard a escondidas de Ross. No. Él debía saber por qué hacía lo que hacía. No era un simple capricho. Y tampoco quería engañarle.

Ella, sin embargo, sabía que su novio pondría el grito en el cielo. Necesitó un par de copas para atreverse a sacar el tema, y él, que sabía que algo iba mal, esperó pacientemente.

Cuando Angela se decidió a hablar, soltó toda la frase de golpe, por miedo a que se quedara atascada en su garganta. Noah estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, ya que para él aquello que ella había dicho _tenía_ que ser una broma. Y así se lo dijo.

¿Estás bromeando, no? Vamos….porque tú no accederías a….porque si lo haces…yo no…- pero ella se limitó a esconder la cara entre las palmas de sus manos, como si quisiera despertar de un mal sueño.

Es…verdad. Lo que te he dicho es…cierto. Pero necesitaba que supieras por qué le había dicho que sí…yo te quiero a ti Noah. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- añadió, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos. Él escudriñaba su rostro en busca de cualquier señal de engaño. Se negaba a creer que Angela hubiera cedido a una proposición como esa.

No me lo creo. ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! Tú nunca me harías eso.

No me ha dejado otra opción. Es la única manera de…- pero Ross no se quedó allí para escuchar el final de la frase.

Antes de marcharse, se dio la vuelta y le espetó con calculada indiferencia:

Haz lo que quieras.- luego, abrió la puerta, atravesó el umbral, y la cerró de un portazo.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Angela más que cualquier insulto, más que cualquier bofetón.

Se quedó inmóvil sobre el sofá, durante un rato, y sintiéndose incapaz de levantarse, se tumbó de lado y rompió a llorar como no lo había hecho desde el accidente de tráfico que se llevó a su padre y a su hermano.

Resultaba irónico pensar que aún no había participado en la guerra….y su alma ya se había consumido.


	28. El Principio del Fin 1ª Parte

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN (1ª Parte)**

(VERSIÓN PARALELA DE LA GUERRA DE HOGWARTS)

Un nutrido grupo de hombres lobo y carroñeros se dirigía hacia un puente que comunicaba con el castillo. Bajo éste se encontraba un enorme foso, imposible de salvar sin cruzar el puente. Neville estaba esperando a que el contingente enemigo se acercase. La protección que rodeaba aquél lugar lo protegería durante unos instantes, pero no eternamente.

En el bosque, mientras tanto, diez antimagos esperaban pacientemente el momento adecuado para hacer acto de presencia. Habían abandonado el jet lejos de allí para que los mortífagos no supieran que Hogwarts contaba con refuerzos, pero eso los había retrasado considerablemente. Las defensas que protegían la escuela no serían suficientes para contener el ataque del bando enemigo.

Angela, junto con otros cinco antimagos se había dirigido hacia la zona del lago. Los otros cuatro miembros del equipo habían encontrado otro pasadizo secreto gracias a los magos, y ya se dirigían hacia el interior del castillo para ayudar a los profesores y a los alumnos que quisieran escapar. Solamente avanzarían por aquellos lugares donde las defensas mágicas ya se habían extinguido y si la situación era de extrema urgencia. Sky había acompañado a Félix hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el Eagle y pronto regresaría al que siempre había considerado su "hábitat natural".

El primer grupo, el de Richard, debía neutralizar o ahuyentar a los hombres lobo, a los carroñeros y a los mortífagos, mientras que el segundo, el de Angela, debía reservarse y mantenerse fresco para relevar a sus compañeros cuando estuvieran demasiado cansados como para seguir con la ofensiva. Lucas les había dicho que aunque una aparición repentina del grupo entero de los antimagos pudiera resultar un auténtico shock para el ejército enemigo, era mejor realizar pequeñas intervenciones y varios relevos. Eso les ayudaría a mantener el factor sorpresa y contribuiría a sembrar confusión entre los atacantes. Si no sabían cuántos eran, y nunca se lanzaban a un combate directo, conseguirían poner nerviosos a los partidarios de Voldemort, haciéndoles creer que eran más de los que eran, y que estaban por todas partes.

Sin embargo, los antimagos sabían que no sería tarea fácil. El nerviosismo aumentó considerablemente cuando contemplaron la llegada de gigantes, y de arañas más grandes que la rueda de un camión. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, estaban también aquellos seres oscuros que sobrevolaban la zona y que según les habían contado eran capaces de succionar el alma de una persona.

Y no sabían si su antimagia sería de ayuda contra esos seres. Si sus habilidades no lograban contenerlos, inevitablemente, los antimagos tendrían las mismas posibilidades de sobrevivir que cualquier muggle normal y corriente.

Por eso se habían llevado consigo armas de fuego, granadas de mano y se habían colocado protecciones para protegerse en la medida de lo posible de cualquier impacto físico.

No eran expertos en el uso de aquellas armas, pero habían recibido algunas clases durante los entrenamientos. Esperaban que aquellas ligeras nociones fueran suficientes para enfrentarse a otros humanos…pero nadie les había preparado para luchar contra otras especies.

¿Listos?- les preguntó Richard a sus acompañantes, que estaban situados únicamente a unos metros de distancia de dos docenas de hombres lobo rezagados. Donnie, Leijla, René y Arakua asintieron. Los demás continuaron con la vista fija en sus objetivos.

Entonces, abandonaron su escondite, y formando una línea horizontal para abarcar más terreno, se acercaron corriendo a la retaguardia de aquél sector del ejército enemigo, que apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.

Gritando al unísono, como si fueran un grupo de samuráis, colocaron sus manos en la posición adecuada y expulsaron una llamarada de antimagia que impactó como si fuera un tsunami sobre aquellos individuos que tenían más cerca.

El golpe fue devastador.

Toda una fila de hombres salió despedida por los aires. La mayoría de los licántropos habían recuperado su forma humana totalmente, pero sus cadáveres yacían inmóviles y destrozados, como si los hubiera alcanzado la onda expansiva de una bomba. Sus venas se habían hinchado y habían reventado, cubriendo sus cuerpos de sangre. Aquellos que habían sobrevivido, estaban malheridos, y enseguida descubrieron que ya no podían utilizar sus varitas.

Entonces fue cuando los antimagos utilizaron sus armas normales, entre ellas varios rifles de asalto, metralletas, y en ciertos casos, machetes y cuchillos, para aquellos que se sentían más cómodos luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los carroñeros y los hombres lobo no tardaron en percatarse de que aquellos recién llegados eran los terribles antimagos de los que les habían hablado, y la noticia recorrió rápidamente las filas enemigas, y pronto, ante la visión de sus compañeros muertos, no dudaron en darse a la fuga.

Diez antimagos habían acabado con más de cincuenta enemigos en menos de quince minutos. Y Richard Obelyn, encabezando la avanzadilla con las manos desnudas parecía un ángel del infierno. Rápido, letal e implacable.

Dos mortífagos intentaron reducirle, pero él los sujetó por el cuello y los tiró al suelo como si fueran de paja. La adrenalina corría por sus venas como un torrente, multiplicando la potencia de su antimagia. Sus ojos, completamente rojos, brillaban de forma aterradora, y el contacto con la magia, tan adictivo, lo había dominado por completo.

Cualquiera hubiera jurado que se había convertido en un autómata sediento de sangre…y los magos que se retorcían bajo sus dedos, no podían hacer otra cosa que gritar. Para ellos, se trataba de una pesadilla encarnada en la figura de ese hombre, que parecía ser un auténtico demonio…el diablo en persona.

El desastre se hizo tan evidente, que pronto algunos hombres escaparon con la intención de avisar a Lord Voldemort de lo ocurrido.

Mi señor…-empezó un mortífago de segunda, con el que habían hablado los supervivientes de la zona del puente. El pálido rostro del Señor Tenebroso se dirigió hacia él, con exasperación. Sin duda esperaba que aquella intromisión fuera breve.

Puedes hablar.- lo apremió con voz cascada, al ver que el chico de dientes torcidos y pelo sucio no terminaba de decidirse.

Temblando, el hombre continuó:

Los antimagos han llegado a Hogwarts. Están matando a los nuestros.- el gesto de sorpresa de Lord Voldemort resultó casi imperceptible para los allí presentes, pero sin duda, aquella información lo había dejado un tanto desconcertado. No podía creerlo. Los antimagos luchando codo con codo con magos. ¿Cómo los habían convencido? Sin duda no deberían haber secuestrado a la hermana de ese tal Obelyn. Había sido una actitud de lo más contraproducente. Pero ya era tarde.

Avisad a los gigantes de que tienen…un trabajo que hacer en la zona del puente.- y luego prosiguió, tras un breve instante de meditación- ¿Cuántos eran?

No lo sabemos con seguridad, milord. Unos dicen que eran solo una docena…otros juran que eran muchos más.

Ve con algunos hombres más y averígualo, entonces.- le ordenó. Y si encontráis a su líder…traédmelo con vida.

El hombre asintió, y desapareció, seguido de otro grupo de mortífagos, que a todas luces no estaban nada contentos con el trabajo que les había tocado realizar.

Mientras descendían por la colina en dirección a los restos del puente, que había explosionado, precipitando hacia el foso al grupo de carroñeros y licántropos que lo había cruzado, el atronador sonido de un avión de guerra, pilotado magistralmente por Sky, inundó el aire.

Aquí es donde la diversión comienza…-comentó, repitiendo una de las frases de Anakin Skywalker.

Al sobrevolar la colina donde se encontraban los partidarios de Voldemort, dejó caer un par de misiles. Sin embargo, el F-15 se encontraba a demasiada distancia, y la antimagia de Sky no alcanzó a los mortífagos, de modo que esto se sirvieron de sus varitas para detener los proyectiles.

El piloto maldijo para sus adentros. Si quería conseguir algún resultado, debía volar más bajo. A menos de cincuenta metros de la superficie.

Respiró hondo, y tomó una decisión. Se dirigió al puente principal, donde los gigantes estaban causando una verdadera masacre. Ya era hora de demostrarles a todos por qué lo llamaban _Skywalker._

Angela vio hacia donde se dirigía el Eagle, y contactó con el piloto a través de un walky-talky.

¿Sky, te has vuelto loco? ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?- le preguntó. Los antimagos que se encontraban en torno a ella, se acercaron más para escuchar la conversación.

Voy a llevarme por delante a los gigantes.- dijo, totalmente tranquilo, como si simplemente estuviera viendo la televisión y tomándose un refresco en el salón de su casa.

¡No puedes hacer eso! Si vuelas tan bajo podrías estrellarte… ¡Ni se te ocurra, Sky!

Tu carencia de fe resulta molesta…- le contestó él, al más puro estilo de Hollywood. Uno de los antimagos que acababa de escuchar la frase le arrebató el aparato a Angela y dijo:

¿Eso no lo dijo Darth Vader?- la risa de Sky resonó con fuerza.

¡Por fin alguien con un poco de cultura!- comentó, divertido. Angela, tomó el control del Walky-Talky de nuevo, sin poder creer que aquello estuviera pasando realmente.

Sky, no lo hagas.- aunque intentó mostrarse autoritaria, aquello parecía una súplica en toda regla.

¿Es una orden?- preguntó el hombre, cuando no le quedaban más de unos pocos metros para llegar a su destino.

¡SÍ! – le gritó ella, presa de la desesperación.

¡Pues te diré lo mismo que a mi antiguo jefe! ¡Puedes metértela por donde te quepa!- y dicho esto, el Eagle descendió hasta situarse a unos dos metros por encima del puente.

Los profesores que se encontraban allí, ahogaron un grito y se tiraron al suelo. El sonido de los motores era ensordecedor y muchos de ellos jamás habían visto un aparato semejante volando tan cerca.

Angela cerró los ojos. No quería ver cómo Sky moría.

Pero enseguida tuvo que abrirlos, al escuchar la exclamación de asombro que prorrumpieron sus acompañantes.

¡_Mon Dieu_! ¿habéis visto lo que ha hecho?- el acento francés del antimago que había hablado con el piloto del Egle, resonó en los oídos de Angela como música celestial. La chica abrió los ojos y vio cómo el F-15 remontaba el vuelo, con elegancia. Cualquiera diría que aquello no había sido otra cosa que una inocente exhibición.

Pero una cosa estaba clara: ya no había gigantes en el puente. Habían sido literalmente barridos por el avión. Seccionados por la mitad o empujados hacia el vacío. Su altura los había convertido en una presa fácil para el ex piloto de las fuerzas aéreas.

¿Y bien?- la voz de Sky volvió a escucharse por el walky-talky, aunque ya comenzaban a oírse interferencias – ha sido… com… soplar… velas de cu….pleaños….

¡Sky, eres un demente! ¿Sabes el miedo que nos has hecho pasar?- él soltó una carcajada.

¿Por qué cre….es que me ech…ron del ej….érci…to, nena? Yo no s…go ord…nes si cr… que pue….do hac…lo aun m…jor…- pero el piloto no pudo terminar la frase, ya que los controles del Eagle comenzaron a fallar también.

Los cristales del avión se empañaron, la temperatura descendió, y los comandos dejaron de responder.

Lo último que escuchó Angela, fue un taco entrecortado, antes de que la comunicación se anulara definitivamente.

Y aquí es donde la diversión acaba.- dijo él, tratando de dominarse.- Esto no entraba en los planes…malditos magos….

A lo lejos, un mar de figuras oscuras y grotescas había rodeado el aparato, impidiendo que Sky pudiera manejar correctamente los mandos. En un intento desesperado por controlar la situación, había virado el Egle en dirección al lago.

El antimago se encontraba inmerso en un auténtico dilema. Su antimagia no funcionaba con los dementores. Si saltaba del avión, aquellos repugnantes espectros lo atraparían. Y si se quedaba en el interior, moriría inevitablemente.

Debía escoger entre mantener su alma y morir, o saltar y perder ambas cosas.

Nunca pensó que alguna vez tendría que tomar una decisión de ese tipo.

Reconócelo Sky, estás acabado pensó, para sus adentros, mientras el avión descendía, vertiginosamente, y comenzaba a dar vueltas, cada vez más rápido. Pero míralo por el lado positivo…creías que jamás volverías a pilotar uno de estos…morir dentro de uno era tu destino. ¿Qué más da ahora que dentro de una década?

Justo antes de que el F-15 se estrellara en las oscuras aguas del lago de Hogwarts, el piloto se arrancó la mascarilla, y gritó las que serían sus últimas palabras.

¡Señor, si estás ahí arriba….quiero un par de alas!

Entonces, el motor del avión explosionó, y el cuerpo de Sky fue consumido por una llamarada de fuego.

El grupo de Angela se había quedado totalmente petrificado.

Richard y los suyos, también habían contemplado la escena, desde lejos, y estaban igual de conmocionados.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para lamentar su pérdida, ya que otro grupo de gigantes se acercó a la zona en la que se encontraban.

¡Vamos! ¡Corred! ¡Regresad al bosque!- les gritó Richard, mientras les daba empujones, para que se dieran prisa, y abandonaran el lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Delante de los gigantes, un hombre alto, de pelo castaño oscuro, corría al tiempo que se giraba para lanzar algún hechizo. El suelo que pisaba el increíble ser de ocho metros de altura, se convirtió en una especie de arenas movedizas, impidiéndole avanzar. Sin embargo, el otro gigante saltó y lanzó un descomunal garrote contra Félix, que estaba a punto de desplomarse debido al cansancio.

Al verlo, René abandonó al grupo de antimagos y corrió hacia él, con un machete en la mano.

Richard y los demás no pudieron retenerla. La joven corrió hacia donde se encontraba el mago, desoyendo las órdenes de Obelyn.

¡Felix!- gritó ella. Él, que no la había visto llegar, abrió los ojos como platos.

¡René, no te acerques!

El gigante, que estaba dispuesto a aplastar a su víctima con la cachiporra, no se fijó en la pequeña figura que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Justo antes de que pudiera descargar el golpe de gracia sobre Félix, René alzó el machete y rasgó el tendón de Aquiles del enorme pie derecho, de forma que el gigante no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Cayó hacia un lado, emitiendo un gruñido, y Félix logró ponerse en pie.

La joven no se detuvo ahí, sino que trepó por la panza del gigante, que había quedado tirado en el suelo y clavó el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas justo debajo de la mandíbula. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa, que ni el mago ni aquella criatura pudieron procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando el gigante dejó de moverse, la adolescente se apartó de él, con la hoja del cuchillo cubierta de sangre y miró a Félix, con una cálida sonrisa, al tiempo que respiraba entrecortadamente.

¿Ha estado cerca, eh?- él seguía boquiabierto. Nunca habría imaginado que la inocente René fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así. Desde luego no era la niña indefensa y débil por quien la había tomado.

¡Cuidado, René! ¡A tu espalda!- le gritó el hombre. El otro gigante, al verse libre del hechizo debido a la proximidad de la antimaga, se había acercado a ella.

Félix alzó la varita, dispuesto a salvar a la joven, pero tuvo el mismo efecto que un simple acto reflejo.

René únicamente tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia arriba, antes de que una maza cubierta de pinchos metálicos impactara contra su pecho, lanzándola por los aires.

Su cuerpo fue golpeado contra el tronco de un árbol y su espalda se quebró.

El golpe había sido tan brutal que la joven murió en el acto.

Félix habría corrido la misma surte, de no ser por la rápida actuación de Donnie, que apareció de pronto, justo detrás de él, y le lanzó una granada de mano al gigante.

El aparato explosionó en el mismo instante en que alcanzaba la cabeza de la criatura, y su enorme cuerpo se desplomó también, sin vida, sobre la tierra mojada.

Entonces tanto el mago como el antimago corrieron hacia el lugar donde había quedado depositado el cuerpo de René.

No, no, no ¡esto no tendría que haber ocurrido!- se lamentó Félix, mientras elevaba el maltrecho cuerpo de René en un abrazo que por desgracia también había llegado demasiado tarde.

Donnie dejó escapar varias lágrimas, y acarició con delicadeza el rostro de la joven, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

En aquél momento, se arrepintió de haber deseado que aquella guerra llegara. No había nada de emocionante, ni de divertido en todo aquello. Su amiga había muerto. Y no tenía más de diecisiete años.

La visión del cuerpo de René se lo recordaría mientras viviera. Había sido un estúpido.

Tenemos que irnos de aquí. – le dijo al mago, con voz apagada, al tiempo que le colocaba la mano sobre el hombro. Félix seguía sin soltar el cuerpo de René.- hay más gente inocente que necesita nuestra ayuda. Déjala aquí. Volveremos a por ella cuando todo termine.- Él le dirigió una mirada de comprensión y besó la frente de René con ternura, a modo de despedida.

Luego, se apartó de ella, y siguió al antimago, procurando no mirar atrás.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Culpable, e impotente.

Cuántas cosas habrían cambiado si René hubiera nacido bruja….


End file.
